Between Us
by princess nanachan
Summary: Siang itu... Benang merah yang selama ini tersembunyi pada ikatan cinta mereka kini mulai terlihat. Menjadi pembatas antara masa lalu dan masa depan. Alternate Universe Fanfiction. 'Something' Between Us! Junsu - Yoochun - Jaejoong - Changmin - Yunho. Homin/Chunjae. Chapter 12 UPDATE! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

"Yunnie, kita beli es krim di sana dulu ya? Ya, ya ya?" seorang anak laki-laki berusia 8 tahun kini tengah menarik-narik dengan manja pada lengan temannya yang seumuran.

Bedanya, anak yang tengah merengek manja itu memiliki wajah 'cantik' sedangkan anak laki-laki yang ditariknya memiliki wajah tampan dengan mata musangnya yang tajam.

"_Ne, Kajja_! Kita kesana!" jawab sang anak laki-laki berwajah tampan.

"Yeeay~! _Ice cream..ice cream_..." anak lelaki berwajah cantik itu tersenyum cerah sambil berjingkrak girang menggenggam tangan anak laki-laki di hadapannya.

Kedua anak laki-laki itu pun berjalan dengan langkah riang sambil bergandengan tangan. Langkah-langkah mereka diiringi oleh suara merdu anak berwajah 'cantik' yang bersenandung riang.

Mereka sudah menjadi sahabat sejak mereka dilahirkan di muka bumi ini.

Ya, sebut saja begitu..

Karena kedekatan orang tua mereka satu sama lain. Dan juga karena mereka dilahirkan dalam jarak waktu yang dekat pula. _8 hari tepatnya.._

Ya, putra sulung Keluarga 'Kim' itu lebih tua 8 hari dibanding dengan putra tunggal Keluarga "Jung'.

Namanya Kim Jaejoong..

Ia telah dijodohkan oleh keluarganya dengan seorang anak tunggal dari Keluarga 'Jung' yang bernama Jung Yunho. Namun tentu saja itu masih menjadi rahasia kedua orang tua mereka.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**~Between Us~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin**

**Warn : Typo's, YAOI, Don't Like? Don't Read! And No bash Caracter!**

**Pair : I don't know (-_-)?**

**Lenght : I don't know ^.^**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunnie, kita makan di sana ya?" Jaejoong menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangku taman yang tampak kosong tak berpenghuni di taman kota itu.

Dan tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Yunho, Jaejoong sudah menarik tangan kiri Yunho yang tidak memegang _ice cream_ menuju bangku yang dimaksudnya.

Sejak mereka menginjak sekolah dasar, sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari mereka untuk pergi ke taman kota itu sepulang sekolah. Hanya sekedar untuk memakan _ice cream_ seperti yang mereka lakukan saat ini, atau hanya untuk bermain-main dan membeli berbagai aksesoris yang dijual di pinggir jalan dekat taman itu.

Jaejoong tak pernah melewatkan harinya tanpa Yunho dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Sampai di hari libur pun, mereka akan melalui hari-hari mereka bersama.

Jaejoong tak pernah bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Yunho yang semakin berubah menjadi lebih tampan. Dan Yunho pun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Jaejoong yang entah mengapa semakin terlihat 'cantik' di hari demi harinya.

Bagi Yunho, Jaejoong adalah pria tercantik yang pernah ia temui —setelah ibunya pastinya.

Dan begitupun Yunho di mata Jaejoong. Jaejoong bahkan seringkali melamun di dalam kelas tak memperhatikan pelajaran demi memandangi wajah Yunho yang tampan dan terkesan tegas.

Mereka seringkali bermain berdua, belajar berdua, tidur berdua, hingga makan _ice cream_ berdua.

Seperti yang saat ini mereka lakukan di bangku taman siang itu.

Dengan sebuah cup _ice cream_ di masing-masing tangan kiri mereka, kini mereka saling menyuapi _ice cream_ yang terasa lembut di lidah itu.

_How cute and romantic they are.._

Dan wajar saja jika selama ini banyak dari teman-teman mereka yang iri akan kedekatan mereka berdua. Hingga tak berani untuk mendekati salah satunya dan merusak hubungan dua anak manusia itu.

_Mereka tak terpisahkan.._

Kalimat itulah yang sering terlontar di benak siapa saja yang melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku suka sekali _ice cream_?" tanya Jaejoong kecil dengan wajah cerianya dan mata besarnya yang berbinar indah.

Yunho menggeleng sambil mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada sudut bibir Jaejoong yang belepotan _ice cream_. Membuat Jaejoong merona tiba-tiba sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Karena _ice cream_ terasa lembut di lidahku. Dan itu selalu mengingatkanku padamu yang selalu berlaku lembut padaku.." jawab Jaejoong yang kini makin merona dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Dan tentu saja hal tersebut tak luput di mata Yunho hingga membuatnya menggulum senyum tulus padanya.

Hening tercipta untuk beberapa saat hanya untuk memberi waktu untuk mereka kembali saling menyuapi _ice cream_ dengan berpandang-pandangan dengan binar kehangatan.

Yunho hanya melihat pantulan bayangan dirinya di mata Jaejoong dan Jaejoong memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat pantulan bayangannya di mata Yunho.

Namun,

Siang itu...

_Ada yang berbeda di sana._

Siang itu...

Jaejoong tak hanya melihat bayangannya seorang diri di iris kelam Yunho.

Ada sesosok lain yang terpantul di mata musang itu.

Hingga membuat Jaejoong ikut melirikkan matanya menuju ke arah mata Yunho melirik beberapa detik yang lalu.

Dan berdirilah di sana..

Objek lain yang Jaejoong temukan di iris kelam Yunho beberapa detik yang lalu.

Yang membuatnya tersenyum tulus memandang ke arah 'objek' itu.

"Namanya Shim Changmin.."

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sulit ia artikan. Entah apa arti tatapan itu. Yang jelas, Jaejoong merasa ada yang berubah pada diri Yunho.

Ia selalu bersama Yunho selama 8 tahun hidupnya. Dan baru kali ini, ia tak dapat memahami arti tatapan Yunho untuknya.

"Kalau kau bermaksud ingin tahu siapa anak itu, Shim Changmin namanya.."

Lagi, Jaejoong memberi informasi tanpa permintaan Yunho.

Dan kali ini, bukan lagi tatapan aneh Yunho yang ia dapatkan, melainkan sosok lain yang benar- benar hinggap di iris kelam Yunho.

Karena untuk pertama kalinya..

_Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong_

"_Kajja_!"

Jaejoong menarik Yunho dari lamunan kosong dunianya sebagaimana Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho untuk beranjak dari sana.

Membuat Yunho kembali memandang Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengisi sela-sela jarinya dengan jemari Jaejoong, seperti yang mereka lakukan setiap harinya.

"_Kajja_! Tapi sebelum pulang, kita beli _ice cream_ dulu untuk Junsu"

Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan melangkahkan kaki menuju penjual _ice cream_ yang tadi mereka datangi. Dan itu selalu membuat hati Jaejoong menghangat. Bukan hanya karena genggaman erat kedua tangan itu. Tapi juga karena Yunho selalu memberi perhatian pada keluarganya, terutama adiknya yang berselisih satu tahun, Kim Junsu.

Dan setelah sampai di depan penjual _ice cream_, Jaejoong langsung saja memilih-milih _ice cream_ rasa apa yang Junsu belum pernah coba. Sambil bergumam tak jelas, ia mengaduk-aduk box _ice cream_ dengan semangat.

Tak menyadari sosok di sampingnya yang masih bertautan erat jemarinya dengan Jaejoong, kini malah mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Sosok bermata musang itu memilih untuk menatap lurus ke arah sudut taman yang menghadap ke sisi jalan raya. Dimana di sudut taman itu, berdiri sesosok mungil dengan rambut _dark brown_ mirip jamur. Sosok mungil berwajah _chubby_ dengan mata bulatnya yang memandang... _kosong_.

Sosok mungil itu berdiri terpaku di sana tanpa ada niatan untuk melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

Sosok mungil itu seolah terjamah waktu hingga membuatnya bergeming kaku.

Sosok mungil itu...

Seolah menghipnotis Yunho untuk selalu melihat ke arahnya.

"Yunnie.." panggilan lirih Jaejoong selalu berhasil membuat Yunho mengalihkan pandangan menghadapnya. Karena sebegitu hafalnya ia pada suara merdu yang menghiasi hari-harinya.

"Kau sudah selesai memilih, Joongie?" tanya Yunho dengan lembut

Namun, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, Jaejoong kembali mencari kemana arah pandang Yunho selama beberapa detik tadi.

"Ayo kita pulang.."

Setelah membayarkan _ice cream_ di tangan Jaejoong, Yunho kembali mengajak Jaejoong berjalan untuk menuju rumah Jaejoong. Rutinitas sehari-hari yang membangun kedewasaan sikap Yunho. Membayarkan apapun yang dibeli Jaejoong, mengantar Jaejoong dengan selamat hingga rumah, dan memberikan sejuta perhatian lembut pada Jaejoong.

"Tunggu!" Jaejoong sedikit menghentak tangan Yunho hingga membuat langkah mereka berhenti di depan taman kota.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti.

"Kau pulang saja duluan. Aku ingin pulang bersama_**nya**_" Jaejoong melepas tautan jemari mereka sedangkan Yunho menatapnya bingung.

"Sampai jumpa besok.. Jangan lupa jemput aku!"

**Chup~**

Jaejoong mengecup pipi Yunho sekilas sebelum akhirnya berlari ke arah sudut taman kota.

Sedetik terpaku pada apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong padanya, Yunho kini memperhatikan punggung yang selama ini ia jaga, bergerak menjauh darinya. Walaupun mereka sudah seringkali saling mengecup pipi satu sama lain, entah mengapa Yunho selalu dibuat berdebar karenanya.

Dan Yunho sama sekali tak menduga, bahwa kini Jaejoong bermaksud untuk menghampiri sosok mungil yang berhasil menyita sedikit perhatiannya.

Siang itu...

Benang merah yang selama ini tersembunyi pada ikatan cinta mereka kini mulai terlihat.

Siang itu...

Menjadi pembatas antara masa lalu dan masa depan.

Karena sejak siang itu...

_Semuanya tidak akan lagi sama_

.

..

...

"Hai Changmin.." Jaejoong menyapa sosok mungil di sudut taman kota itu dengan lembut.

"..."

"Aku tetangga yang tinggal di samping rumahmu. Kim Jaejoong.. Kau ingat?" Jaejoong kembali menyapa sosok mungil di hadapannya dengan ceria.

_Namun tidak dengan tatapannya._

Jaejoong tahu betul apa yang terjadi pada sosok berwajah manis di hadapannya. Dan Jaejoong tahu betul apa yang saat ini dirasakan oleh anak itu.

"Changminnie.."

Tangan putih Jaejoong meraih tangan mungil yang terkulai di hadapannya.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Jaejoong tak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan pilunya memandang ke arah tatapan kosong sosok di hadapannya.

"Ayo kita pulang..." Jaejoong berusaha menarik tangan mungil di genggamannya. Namun sosok di hadapannya masih bergeming tak bersuara.

"Lihat! Aku punya _ice cream_! Ayo kita pulang dan makan _ice cream_ ini bersama-sama!" Jaejoong mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kantung plastik di tangannya. Dan ternyata hal itu berhasil menarik sedikit perhatian sosok mungil di hadapannya. _Hanya sedikit. _Namun itu cukup membuat Jaejoong merasa amat senang.

"Ayo kita makan ice cream ini bersama adikku dan kakakmu! _Kajja_!"

Dan senyum cerah pun terpatri di wajah cantik Jaejoong saat kini ia berhasil menyeret sosok di hadapannya dengan langkah kaki-kakinya yang mungil.

'_Rupanya ia sangat menyukai ice cream. Sama sepertiku! Kekeke~'_

Jaejoong terkekeh kecil sambil mengeratkan genggaman jemarinya pada sosok manis di sampingnya yang selalu menundukkan kepalanya selama perjalanan. Sosok mungil itu, nampaknya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kantung plastik yang Jaejoong bawa.

Kedua sosok mungil itu terlalu menikmati keheningan yang terasa nyaman bagi keduanya. Hingga tak menyadari bahwa langkah-langkah kecil mereka diikuti sesosok anak laki-laki lainnya.

Jung Yunho. Bukankah ia selalu ingin memastikan bahwa Jaejoong sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat?

Tapi nyatanya siang itu..

Pikiran Yunho terbagi bukan hanya untuk Jaejoong.

Tapi inisiasi penasaran juga menghinggapi pikirannya pada sosok mungil yang dibawa pulang oleh Jaejoong.

"Changminnie! Oh Tuhan! Kau darimana saja? _Eomma_ khawatir sekali padamu!"

Sesosok anak laki-laki yang melihat kedatangan Jaejoong bersama sosok mungil di sampingnya langsung berlari menghampiri dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang berlebih.

"Hai Yoochun!" sapa Jaejoong ceria pada sosok anak laki-laki yang masih sedikit terengah di hadapannya.

"Oh, Hai Jae-joong.." balas anak laki-laki yang bernama lengkap Park Yoochun itu dengan sedikit kaku, karena takut salah mengeja nama.

"YA! Panggil aku Hyung! Aku ini lebih tua darimu!" omel Jaejoong dengan wajah yang menggemaskan.

"_Ne, Ne_.. Jaejoong HYUNG!" ucap Yoochun sambil meneriakkan kata 'Hyung' di depan wajah Jaejoong.

"YA! Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu!"

"Ish! Terserah kau sajalah" tanggap Yoochun dengan santai.

_**PLAK!**_

"YA! Hyung! Kenapa memukulku?!" protes Yoochun yang mendapat pukulan gratis di pipinya.

"Itu karena kau berlaku tidak sopan padaku!"

"Jae Hyung? Kau sudah pulang?"

Pertengkaran yang terjadi di depan gerbang rumah Yoochun itu ternyata memberi perhatian pada sosok anak laki-laki lain yang berasal dari kediaman Keluarga Kim.

"Su-ie! Kebetulan sekali kau keluar! Ayo sini!" Jaejoong yang melihat adiknya keluar rumah segera melambaikan tangannya yang memegang kantung plastik.

"Kau bawa apa, hyung?" tanya adik Jaejoong yang bernama Junsu begitu ia melihat tangan Jaejoong yang melambai-lambai dengan kantung plastik di tangannya.

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa! Aku bawa _ice cream_! Ayo kita makan sama-sama!"

Jaejoong kembali menarik tangan mungil yang masih setia ia genggam erat. Membuat sebuah ikatan lain yang tak pernah ia sadari. Menorehkan catatan tinta baru di lembaran hidupnya.

Di ayunan yang terletak di halaman rumah Keluarga Kim, kini ke empat anak laki-laki itu menghabiskan _ice cream_ yang Jaejoong bawa dari taman kota. Sambil bersenda gurau dan canda tawa.

Jika biasanya Jaejoong hanya duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Yunho di ayunan itu, siang itu ia merasa ayunan berpasangan itu terisi penuh.

Yoochun duduk di hadapannya bersama dengan Junsu. Dan ia sendiri duduk di samping sosok manis bernama Changmin, yang tak sedetikpun ia lepaskan tautan jemari mereka.

Sementara di kejauhan, tepatnya di balik pagar halaman itu, Yunho tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada salah satu anak laki-laki diantara keempat sosok di sana. Dengan senyuman tulusnya yang terpatri jelas di wajah, Yunho pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

'_Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum..'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/DELETE?**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Nanachan kembali di tahun 2014! Yeeeeeeay~**

**Selamat tahun baru semuanya! #TelatWoy!**

**Hehe maap maap. Baru bisa update sekarang. Maklum, Holiday ;)**

**Gimana gimana? Ada yang mau aku lanjutin ff ini gak?**

**About pair dan chapter, It's Up to You! So, feel free to request! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Between Us~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin**

**Warn : Typo's, YAOI, OOC, Don't Like? Don't Read! And No bash Caracter!**

**Pair : Check out yourself!**

**Chapter 2 of ?**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Minggu itu Yunho mengulangi kegiatannya seperti pada Hari Minggu sebelum-sebelumnya. Seolah siklus kehidupan itu tak pernah berhenti berputar, namun ia sama sekali tak mementingkannya.

Lagipula, ia masih anak lelaki berusia 8 tahun yang menjalani hidup dengan apa adanya. Tanpa beban. Tanpa pikiran.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum lembut sambil memeluk sebuah boneka gajah yang baru saja dibelinya. Pikirannya hanya seputar pada wajah cantik yang setiap hari ditemuinya. Membayangkan wajah cantik itu akan berbinar cerah dengan bibir cherry-nya yang berseru antusias saat Yunho menyerahkan boneka yang ia idamkan.

"Sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan Jaejoong?" tebak Mrs. Jung ketika mendapati sang anak tunggal yang tak berhenti tersenyum menghadap keluar jendela mobilnya.

"_Ne, eomma_! Joongie pasti akan senang sekali jika kuberi hadiah boneka ini!" Yunho kecil tersenyum cerah sambil menunjukkan boneka di pangkuannya.

Membuat kedua orang tua Yunho ikut tersenyum tulus melihat bagaimana hubungan anak mereka dengan anak dari sahabat mereka begitu dekat dan akrab.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. _Ja_! Kita turun" ajak Mrs. Jung pada Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya.

Namun belum sempat supir mereka membukakan pintu di samping Yunho, Yunho sudah lebih dulu membuka pintu itu dan berlari memasuki kediaman Keluarga Kim.

Agak berlebihan sebenarnya, karena jarak antara kediaman Keluarga Jung dengan kediaman Keluarga Kim hanya berbeda beberapa blok yang bisa ditempuh dalam waktu sepuluh menit jika berjalan kaki.

"Joongie! Joongiiiieee..." Yunho segera saja melarikan kaki-kaki kecilnya menuju kamar Jaejoong di lantai dua rumah itu.

Tak menghiraukan sapaan dari Keluarga Kim yang memang sudah menunggu kedatangan Keluarga Jung.

"Jaejoong tidak ada di rumah, Yunho.." Kim Yongwoon, sang kepala keluarga di rumah itu menghampiri Yunho yang kini bingung setelah mendapati kamar Jaejoong yang kosong.

"Eh? Memangnya Joongie kemana, _Ahjussi_?"

"Pagi-pagi sekali ia dan Junsu sudah bermain di rumah tetangga sebelah. Kau tahu? Semenjak tetangga baru itu menempati rumah di samping 2 hari yang lalu, Jaejoong dan Junsu sering bermain di sana. Karena mereka memiliki anak yang seusia kalian"

Yunho kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin siang saat ia pulang sekolah.

'_Anak itu..'_

"_Ja! Ahjussi_ antar ke sana! Kau pasti bisa menjadi teman mereka juga!"

Tuan Kim merangkul bahu kecil Yunho untuk membawanya keluar rumah menuju kediaman di samping rumahnya.

Namun keraguan merasuk hati dan pikiran Yunho ketika mereka tiba di depan gerbang kediaman Keluarga Park.

"Ada apa, Yunho? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Tuan Kim menundukkan kepalanya menatap bingung pada Yunho yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya.

'_Shim Changmin... Aku yakin sekali tak salah dengar! Joongie bilang namanya Shim Changmin. Itu artinya seharusnya marganya Shim, bukan Park'_ batin Yunho memandang papan berukir yang tergantung di atas gerbang.

"Eng.. Maaf _ahjussi_. Tapi.. em.. Apa ini benar kediaman keluarga Park?"

Tuan Kim yang mendengar pertanyaan Yunho mengernyit bingung. Terkadang, ia tak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran anak yang memiliki IQ tinggi itu.

"Benar.. Ini memang kediaman keluarga Park.. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ah, _Aniya_.. Hanya memastikan bahwa papan nama itu tak salah" jawab Yunho menunjuk ke arah atas kepalanya.

'_Benar ini kediaman keluarga Park.. Lalu kenapa marganya Shim?'_

"Appa? Sedang apa kau disa—"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya melihat ke arah dalam rumah itu.

"Yunnie? YUNNIIIIIE!"

Jaejoong yang beru menyadari kehadiran Yunho langsung saja berhambur keluar halaman dengan melarikan kaki-kaki putihnya yang tak beralas. Tidak heran, karena saking antusiasnya ia melihat Yunho sampai-sampai ia lupa memakai sandal.

_Brukk_

"Yuniiie!" Jaejoong langsung memeluk tubuh Yunho dengan erat yang tentunya dibalas suka hati oleh Yunho. Keduanya lama berpelukan sambil berputar-putar dengan tawa riang mereka yang terdengar merdu di telinga.

"Joongie rindu sama Yunnie!" bisik Jaejoong di telinga Yunho, namun masih bisa tertangkap jelas oleh beberapa pasang mata yang kini menatap dua anak manusia itu dengan berbagai pandangan.

Tuan Kim yang tentu saja bahagia dengan senyumnya yang lembut melihat kedua anak itu.

Junsu dan Yoochun yang baru saja keluar halaman, memandang kedua anak yang masih berpelukan itu dengan pandangan iri.

Sedangkan satu sosok mungil yang berdiri di pintu besar kediaman itu, hanya menatap polos tanpa ekspresi. Jemarinya yang mungil kian mengerat pada daun pintu itu, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki mungilnya memasuki kembali kediamannya. Lengkap dengan tatapan bisunya. _Tak terbaca._

Yunho hanya tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Jaejoong untuknya. Padahal baru kemarin siang mereka bertemu, tapi mereka sudah saling merindukan satu sama lain.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Joongie.." ucap Yunho balas berbisik.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"Nah, jadi kalian harus memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan 'Hyung'! _Arra_?"

Jaejoong menjelaskan setelah memperkenalkan Yunho pada Yoochun dan Changmin. Dan Yoochun yang mendengarnya hanya menggumam sambil menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"_Ne_, _Joongie_ hyung, _Yunnie_ hyung" jawab Yoochun sambil menyengir lebar.

_**Plak!**_

"YA! Kenapa kau suka sekali memukulku sih?!" protes Yoochun yang mendapat pukulan di kepalanya.

"YA! Kau ini! Bisa sopan sedikit tidak, hah?! Jangan panggil aku dan Yunho seperti itu! Yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu hanya Yunho! Dan yang boleh memanggil Yunho seperti itu hanya aku! AKU!"

_Huft!_

Yunho dan Junsu yang melihat pertengkaran itu hanya bisa menjadi penonton pasif yang bosan. Bagi yang mengenal Jaejoong dengan baik, pasti akan memaklumi sifat posesifnya pada apapun yang menjadi favoritnya. Termasuk, _Yunho_.

"Aish sudahlah! Lebih baik kau temani aku ke dapur!" perintah Jaejoong sambil berkacak pinggang menghadap Yoochun dengan _doe eyes_nya yang membuka lebar.

"YA! Memangnya siapa yang mengijinkanmu ke dapurku?"

_**Plak!**_

"YA! Jidat lebar! Aku ingin membuatkan minum untuk kita berlima! Ayo temani aku ke dapurmu!" Jaejoong segera menarik lengan Yoochun yang masih tak terima dipukul lagi kepalanya.

"Mau kubantu, hyung?" tawar Junsu.

"_Ne_, Su-ie! Ayo ikut ke dapur! Aku tak ingin singa galak ini mengamuk di dapur"

"YA! Jidat lebar! Berani kau mengataiku?!"

"Aish sudah sudah... Kalian tidak lelah bertengkar terus?" akhirnya Yunho bangkit berdiri dengan upaya meleraikan Jaejoong dan Yoochun. Dan bukan Jaejoong namanya kalau ia tak luluh oleh Yunho. Hingga akhirnya ia terpaksa melepaskan jambakan tangannya di rambut Yoochun.

"Biar aku saja yang buatkan minuman bersama Yoochun dan Junsu.." Yunho tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong yang akhirnya memilih untuk kembali duduk di samping Changmin.

Yunho, Yoochun, dan Junsu pun akhirnya melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya menatap punggung Yunho yang makin menjauh dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"_Game Over!"_

Hingga suara yang berasal dari PSP di genggaman tangan Changmin menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata dan menatap sosok manis di sampingnya yang bergeming.

Tangan-tangan mungil itu memegang PSP di atas pangkuannya. Namun jemarinya tak beranjak sedikitpun pada tombol-tombol di sana.

Lagi, Jaejoong tersenyum miris melihat kehampaan di mata Changmin yang menatap lurus ke depan.

"Changminnie... Kau tahu? Dari dulu aku ingin sekali punya adik manis sepertimu.. Bukannya yang mirip bebek seperti Junsu. Hihii.." Jaejoong tertawa sendiri saat membayangkan adiknya.

"Yang harus kau tahu..."

Jaejoong mengambil kedua tangan mungil milik Changmin dan menarik tubuh Changmin agar menghadapnya.

"_Kau tidak sendirian"_

Seolah tersihir oleh suara merdu Jaejoong, warna putih pada cahaya mata itu kini mulai berpendar. Menampilkan cahaya-cahaya baru. Membentuk harmonisasi kontras warna yang menyenangkan.

Untuk pertama kalinya,

Setelah kejadian _**itu**_..

Changmin membiarkan cahaya di hadapannya memantul pada retina matanya. Membiaskannya menjadi sesosok wajah cantik dengan senyum tulus terukir di sana.

"Panggil aku _hyung_.. Karena mulai detik ini, aku akan menjadi kakakmu selain Yoochun"

Tangan putih yang terawat baik itu kini mulai beranjak naik ke pipi _chubby_ sosok mungil di hadapannya. Mengeluskan jemari kurusnya dengan lembut pada pipi gembil di hadapannya yang terasa lembut.

'_Lembut... Dan sesuatu yang lembut itu selalu mengingatkanku pada-nya'_

_**Chup Chup~**_

Jaejoong tak tahan untuk mengecup pipi lembut itu dengan gemas. Dan tersenyum manis saat mendapati rona merah muda menjalar di pipi gembil itu.

"Kau manis sekali, Changminnie.." bisik Jaejoong sambil menatap takjub sosok di hadapannya.

"YA! Joongie hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?!" sungut Yoochun yang kini datang menghampiri dengan dua gelas sirup di tangannya. Bersama dengan Yunho dan Junsu.

"YA! Jidat lebar! Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Sudah sudah... Ini, minum dulu Joongie.. Kau pasti haus berteriak-teriak terus dari tadi"

Yunho menyerahkan segelas sirup strawberry ke hadapan Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong bungkam seketika dan berganti menjadi tersenyum kembali.

Namun tak disangkanya, ternyata sosok mungil di samping Jaejoong melirikkan matanya pada gelas di tangan Yunho.

Dan Jaejoong yang sudah akan menerima uluran itu mendadak menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

Rupanya ia melihat melalui pantulan gelas itu, bahwa Changmin menatap gelas yang dipegang Yunho.

"Kau mau sirup ini, Changminnie?" Jaejoong mengalihkan wajahnya menatap Changmin dengan teduh.

"Ayo, ambillah"

Jaejoong meraih kedua tangan mungil Changmin dan mengarahkannya pada gelas di tangan Yunho.

_**DEG!**_

_Tak tahukah kau bahwa ada rasa lain saat aku menyentuhmu._

_Mengalirkan darahku yang berdesir saat kulit kita bersentuhan._

_Membuatku tak pernah merasa tenang di dekatmu._

_Namun sekaligus nyaman saat mendapati tatapan lembut itu._

"Ini untukmu.." Yoochun memberikan salah satu gelas di tangannya yang berisi sirup jeruk ke arah Jaejoong.

Sedetik Jaejoong mengernyit ke arah gelas yang disodorkan Yoochun padanya, sebelum akhirnya menatap Yoochun sambil tersenyum manis.

'_Manisnya..'_

Yoochun hampir saja menumpahkan isi gelas di tangannya saat pertama kalinya melihat Jaejoong tersenyum manis untuknya.

"Kau tahu? Aku suka sekali rasa jeruk!" ucap Jaejoong ceria mengambil gelas dari tangan Yoochun.

"Aku tahu.."

"_Uhuk uhuk.._Apa?" Jaejoong yang langsung menenggak isi gelasnya sedikit tersedak karena jawaban spontanitas Yoochun.

"Aku tahu Joongie hyung suka buah jeruk.. Karena kemarin aku melihatmu membawa buah jeruk saat berangkat sekolah. Dan wajahmu ceria sekali saat memandangi buah jeruk di tanganmu"

Yunho memandang Yoochun dengan tatapan tak sukanya. Entahlah. Sepertinya ia merasa tak suka jika ada yang memperhatikan Joongie-_**nya**_ selain dirinya. Apalagi saat ini, sepertinya Jaejoong sudah mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan kesayangan yang dilontarkan Yoochun. Terbukti dari senyuman manis yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong untuk Yoochun.

"Hyung, kau tak mau minum? Kalau tidak mau, aku yang akan meminumnya!" Junsu membuat Yunho memandangnya ketika ia menyikukan lengan kecilnya ke pinggang Yunho.

"Ini! Tanganku pegal, hyung.." rengek Junsu dengan nada manja sambil menaruh dengan paksa salah satu gelas di tangannya pada tangan Yunho.

Jaejoong yang melihat adiknya bermanja-manja pada Yunho–nya terkekeh kecil saat akhirnya Yunho menerima dengan terpaksa sirup rasa jeruk yang pasti tidak akan ia minum. Jaejoong tahu itu. Karena ia selalu menghabiskan waktu kehidupannya bersama Yunho, maka ia tahu betul bahwa Yunho yang lemah lambung itu tidak mengkonsumsi makanan dan minuman yang rasanya asam.

.

.

.

Hari itu mereka tidak menyadari satu hal.

Benang merah yang awalnya mencuat jelas ke permukaan pada ikatan cinta mereka, kini justru terbelit secara acak berkat sentuhan mereka.

Tak sadar bahwa hanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan tangan malaikat itu, mampu menimbulkan percikan asmara satu sama lain.

Membuat takdir mempermainkan perasaan malaikat-malaikat lugu itu untuk terjun pada permainan alam tentang...

_Cinta._

.

.

.

Mereka berlima bermain bersama dengan candaan yang berbeda arah. Baik arah permainan maupun arah pandang masing-masing mata.

Yoochun dan Jaejoong dengan permainan perang bantal gulingnya. Kemudian berlanjut dengan perang adu mulut yang membuat bising ruangan.

Sedang Yunho dan Junsu dengan latihan olahraga bela dirinya. Namun berakhir dengan latihan menari asal-asalan yang alhasil membuat badan mereka pegal-pegal.

Sedang Changmin?

Ia berkutat pada PSP yang ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana cara memainkan permainan di _gadget_ canggih itu. Dengan semangkuk _popcorn_ pemberian Jaejoong dan setoples kue cokelat pemberian Yoochun di hadapannya. Dan tidak lupa, dilengkapi segelas sirup strawberry kesukaannya buatan tangan Yunho.

"Changmin-ah! Besok kita akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dan di kelas yang sama. Yeeeay~!" Junsu yang sudah selesai bermain bersama Yunho kini menghampiri Changmin dan berseru dengan girang.

Membuat Yunho mau tak mau dibuat tertawa renyah karena seruan Junsu ternyata hanya dibalas dengan dengungan tak jelas oleh Changmin.

Anggap saja Junsu bodoh, karena ia mengulang kelasnya hingga berakhir di kelas yang sama dengan Changmin, yang notabene lebih muda satu tahun darinya.

Tapi siapa sangka,

Jika ada makna terselebung dibaliknya.

"Changmin.."

_Prakk_

Panggilan Yunho yang pelan itu entah mengapa membuat Changmin menjatuhkan PSP di genggamannya ke lantai marmer di bawahnya.

"YA! Hyung! Kau mengagetkan Changmin!" Junsu meneriaki Yunho yang kini memandang tak percaya pada PSP tak berdosa yang tergeletak di lantai.

Dengan langkah ragu, akhirnya Yunho mendudukkan dirinya berlutut di hadapan Changmin yang terduduk di sofa. Berniat mengambil PSP yang terjatuh tadi. Sekaligus memperhatikan wajah tertunduk Changmin yang terbenam di dada.

"Maaf jika panggilanku mengagetkanmu.." Yunho meraih jemari mungil di hadapannya, berniat untuk menyelipkan PSP yang ia ambil dari bawah.

_Namun niat tinggallah niat._

Karena begitu Changmin menegakkan kepalanya untuk menatap balik Yunho, jemari besarnya yang menangkup jemari Changmin kini mengerat.

Lagi-lagi mata musangnya merasa terhipnotis pada indahnya bola mata _hazel_ di hadapannya. Hingga ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri yang sebegitu terpesona di jernihnya mata itu.

'_Kau... begitu indah dimataku..'_

'_Sampai aku tertarik ke duniamu'_

'_Meninggalkan alam yang selama ini kujalani'_

'_Hanya untuk melihatmu'_

"Yunnie.." lirih Jaejoong yang menemukan sosok manis kesayangannya terpantul di iris kelam Yunho.

Jaejoong sempat menunggu beberapa detik ketika akhirnya penantiannya tak membuahkan hasil.

Entah perasaan apa yang menusuk hatinya saat ini, nyatanya hal itu mampu membungkam pertikaiannya bersama Yoochun.

Jika selama ini Yunho selalu mampu mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap Jaejoong ketika suara lirih Jaejoong terdengar. Namun kali ini, Yunho benar-benar meninggalkan dunia Jaejoong dan memilih terperosok di dunia Yunho sendiri.

"Yunnie.."

Walaupun tenggorokannya terasa pahit untuk mengeluarkan suara, namun Jaejoong tetap memaksakan untuk meninggikan suaranya demi memanggil nama Yunho.

Kemudian, lagi-lagi Jaejoong dipaksa menelan kepahitannya begitu mendapati Yunho yang masih bergeming memandangi Changmin, dengan kedua tangan mereka yang bertaut erat.

"Yunnie hyung!" Yoochun yang tak tega melihat keredupan di mata Jaejoong kini ikut berteriak memanggil Yunho.

Dan ternyata itu berhasil menyentak Yunho dari kekagumannya untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

"M-maaf.." Yunho tergugup menyerahkan PSP Changmin untuk kembali ke tangan mungil di genggamannya.

Setelah itu, Yunho menyunggingkan senyuman lembutnya ke arah Yoochun. "_Ne_?"

"Bukan aku yang memanggilmu! Tapi Joongie hyung" jawab Yoochun melirikkan matanya ke arah Jaejoong.

Setelah berputar pandangan mata satu sama lain diantara kelima sosok kecil itu, kini akhirnya tatapan dua anak manusia itu kembali bertemu.

Seolah bertahun-tahun mereka terpisah jarak ribuan kilometer, kini keduanya saling bertatap penuh rindu.

"Joongie.. Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pulang.." Yunho bangkit berdiri menghampiri Jaejoong yang berusaha menyembuhkan lukanya beberapa detik lalu.

Dan Jaejoong merasa sembuh total dari kesedihannya saat ia kembali merasakan tangan hangat Yunho yang kini sudah terselip di sela-sela jarinya. Memandang ke bawah dimana tangannya yang terbilang kecil itu bersatu dengan tangan besar dan hangat milik Yunho.

Akhirnya..

Mereka kembali ke dunia mereka. Saling berpandang-pandangan. Menatap pantulan diri masing-masing di mata mereka. Dengan tautan jemari yang melekat erat.

"Aku akan mengantar Yunnie dulu" pamit Jaejoong yang berjalan mendahului Yunho sambil tetap bergandeng tangan.

_Kau pergi?_

'_Maaf, aku pasti kembali... __**Untukmu. Hanya Untukmu..**__'_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

"Hyaaa... Beruntungnya Junsu yang bisa sekelas dengan Changmin! Dan sialnya aku yang terpaksa sekelas denganmu!" Jaejoong berteriak frustasi di samping Yoochun.

Mereka kini berjalan kaki berlima menuju sekolah dasar yang sama. Junsu dan Changmin yang menempati kelas satu. Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Yoochun yang berada di kelas tiga.

Bergandengan tangan satu sama lain dengan posisi yang berurutan dari kanan ke kiri,

Junsu – Yoochun – Jaejoong – Changmin – Yunho.

.

.

.

Dan jika diperhatikan lebih teliti, sebenarnya sudah terlihat dengan jelas benang takdir itu mengikat siapa dan kemana arahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC/END?**_

**...**

**..**

**.**

**How about this chapter?**

**Aku buat pair and chapter berdasarkan request loh yaa. Jadi setiap chapter bisa saja berubah alurnya sesuai request.**

**Nanachan sendiri masih bingung soalnya, ini main pairnya siapa sama siapa ^.^ **

**So far, pair yang paling banyak dipilih sih homin, jaemin sm yoosu. But, who knows how's the next chapter?**

**Last, do you want this fanfic TBC? Or END?**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Between Us~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin**

**Warn : Typo's, YAOI, OOC, Don't Like? Don't Read! And No bash Caracter!**

**Pair : Check out yourself!**

**Chapter 3 of ?**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesaat setelah bel pulang sekolah selesai, Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho untuk segera keluar kelas diikuti oleh Yoochun yang berjalan santai di belakang mereka.

"Ish, kenapa mereka lama sekali keluarnya?" Jaejoong berjingkrak-jingkrak untuk melongok melalui jendela di kelas satu, dengan tangan satunya yang tetap bertaut erat dengan tangan Yunho.

"YA! Hyung, sabarlah sedikit! Mereka pasti masih kerepotan untuk membereskan buku-buku mereka" timpal Yoochun yang tak tahan melihat Jaejoong yang tak bisa diam di depan kelas adik mereka.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku masuk saja untuk membantu Changmin merapikan bukunya!" ucap Jaejoong dengan semangat melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelas satu.

"Eh?" Yoochun dan Yunho sempat bertukar pandang dengan tatapan bingung mereka yang bercampur menjadi satu.

'_Adiknya itu kan Junsu. Kenapa Joongie malah ingin membantu Changmin?'_

Tautan tangan Yunho dan Jejoong membuat Yunho terpaksa mengikuti arah langkah Jaejoong yang berjalan di depannya.

"Tunggu!"

Yoochun tiba-tiba menghadang Jaejoong di hadapannya.

"Changmin itu adikku! Jadi seharusnya aku yang membantunya!" sungut Yoochun yang tak mau kalah ingin berebut membantu Changmin.

Sementara Jaejoong yang dihalangi keinginannya oleh Yoochun hanya bisa mendecak kesal dan memberengutkan wajah cantiknya dengan imut. Menatap kesal Yoochun, ia berusaha mendorong Yoochun dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Minggir!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Kau yang minggir!" Yoochun balas mendorong Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya hingga membuat Jaejoong limbung ke belakang dan ditangkap dengan cepat oleh Yunho.

"YA!" Kemarahan Jaejoong sudah memuncak. Namun sebelum ia menerjang Yoochun, Junsu sudah lebih dulu keluar kelas dengan menggandeng tangan sosok mungil favorit Jaejoong.

"Changminnie!" seru Jaejoong begitu ia melihat wajah manis Changmin. Membuat Junsu sedikit cemburu —hanya sedikit, bahkan teramat sedikit— melihat Jaejoong yang begitu antusias menyambut Changmin.

_Dan terlepaslah tautan tangan itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.._

Jaejoong yang begitu senang akan kehadiran Changmin segera berlari menghampiri Changmin. Meninggalkan Yunho. Melepaskan tautan jemarinya dengan Yunho.

"Changminnie, bagaimana hari pertamamu sekolah di sini? Apakah menyenangkan? Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Kalau ada yang berani mengganggumu, bilang pada Jae hyung ya? Biar aku hajar habis orang itu. Bagaimana bagaimana? Apa Changminnie sudah dapat teman ba—?"

"YA! Joongie hyung! Hentikan ocehanmu! Kupingku sakit mendengarnya!"

"—ru?" Jaejoong yang mendengar teriakan di belakang kepalanya segera memutar badannya dengan cepat.

Senyuman manis yang tadi tergambar di wajah cantiknya, kini berubah drastis menjadi seringaian imut.

"YA! Jidat lebar! Rasakan ini!"

_**Plak! Plak!**_

Meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang kini sibuk berkelahi, Junsu kini menarik tangannya yang masih menggandeng Changmin untuk menghampiri Yunho.

"Hyung.."

Alih-alih menjawab panggilan Junsu, Yunho malah mengalihkan tatapan matanya menuju mata Changmin yang kini menatapnya bisu. Yunho tak tahu apa penyebabnya, namun ia seperti melihat luka yang mendalam di balik indahnya permata _hazel_ yang saat ini ia tatap.

"Kau jadi masuk klub _Taekwondo_ kan?" tanya Junsu pada Yunho.

"_Ne_?" Yunho mau tak mau memandang Junsu ketika mendapat pertanyaan itu.

"Kau sudah janji akan menemaniku, hyung!" rengek Junsu dengan manja dan menarik-narik lengan seragam sekolah Yunho.

"_Ne ne_.. Aku akan menemanimu.. Hari ini ada latihan, kan?" tanya Yunho balik.

"Iya, hari ini hyung ikut latihan kan?"

"Latihan apa?" tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menyela.

Ia berdiri di samping Changmin dan tidak lupa menggandeng lengan Changmin.

"Maaf Joongie, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Karena mulai hari aku akan ikut klub _Taekwondo_, sekaligus menemani Junsu"

Jaejoong seperti tak perduli dengan kalimat permintaan maaf Yunho, karena yang ia tangkap hanya kata '_menemani Junsu_' dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya tersenyum tulus pada Yunho.

Hatinya selalu menghangat begitu mengetahui Yunho selalu perhatian pada adiknya. Ia hanya anak polos yang bahkan tidak paham akan situasi yang sebenarnya.

Karena mungkin saja, alasan '_menemani Junsu_' itu menjadi alasan terselubung agar keduanya bisa bersama tanpa gangguan Jaejoong.

Ya,_ mungkin saja.._

_Siapa yang tahu.._

"_Ne, Gwaenchana_.. Lagipula, aku akan pulang bersama Changminnie.." jawab Jaejoong dengan riang sambil menautkan jemarinya pada jemari mungil Changmin.

"Yoochun hyung juga ikut latihan kan?" pertanyaan retoris Junsu membuat Yoochun dihadapkan dua pilihan.

Di satu sisi, Yoochun tidak ingin meninggalkan Changmin pulang berdua saja dengan Jaejoong. Karena ia pikir, merupakan tanggung jawabnya untuk selalu menjaga Changmin.

Tapi di sisi lain, Yoochun juga membutuhkan pelatihan olah raga bela diri itu untuk bisa melindungi Changmin kelak. Ya maklum saja, pikirannya masih polos. Ia pikir kata '_melindungi_' itu sama artinya dengan _'Bodyguard'. _Sehingga ia merasa harus melindungi Changmin 24 jam dengan kemampuan bela diri yang tangguh.

"Hyung.."

Panggilan Junsu membuat Yoochun menghadapkan wajahnya menatap wajah imut Junsu yang kini melancarkan aksi '_Aegyo maut_'nya.

"Kau tenang saja, Changmin pasti aman bersamaku! Aku akan mengantarkannya pulang dengan selamat!" ucap Jaejoong bersemangat sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangannya di depan dada.

"Haahh.. Baiklah, aku akan ikut latihan _Taekwondo_ kalau begitu" jawab Yoochun pasrah.

"Yeaaay— Oops!" Jaejoong tanpa sadar bersorak girang sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak heboh.

'_Yes! Aku bisa pulang berdua dengan Changminnie..hihihii..'_

Setelah saling berpamitan, Jaejoong dan Changmin segera beranjak pergi, sedang Yoochun dan Junsu segera beranjak ke ruang latihan _Taekwondo_.

Kini, giliran Yunho yang di hadapkan dua pilihan.

Jalan mana yang akan ia pilih.

Di saat kakinya hendak melangkah mengikuti jejak Yoochun dan Junsu, entah kenapa matanya tak bisa teralihkan dari punggung Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Ia melihat jam digital di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

**12:15**

'_Masih ada waktu 15 menit sebelum latihan Taekwondo dimulai'_

Akhirnya ia memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Namun saat dua sosok mungil di hadapannya terjatuh karena Jaejoong tersandung batu, lagi-lagi Yunho hampir hilang akal akan pilihan yang di hadapinya.

_Ia tak bisa memilih __**siapa**__ yang harus ditolongnya terlebih dahulu.._

"_Gwaenchana?_"

Jaejoong sudah merasa senang saat ia mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya dan melihat sebuah uluran tangan di hadapannya. Namun, sepertinya ia harus menarik kembali rasa senang itu saat sebuah kalimat khawatir serta uluran tangan di hadapannya bukan hanya ditujukan untuknya.

Karena kini, Yunho mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

Dan di saat Jaejoong meraih uluran tangan itu, di saat yang bersamaan pula tangan mungil Changmin meraih uluran tangan yang sama. Bedanya, Jaejoong menyambut tangan kanan Yunho, sedang Changmin menyambut tangan kiri Yunho.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Kenapa tidak langsung pulang?"

Jaejoong tersenyum miris mendengar kata _'kalian'_ yang diucapkan Yunho.

"Changmin tiba-tiba saja mengarahkan kakinya ke taman ini. Mungkin ia ingin sedikit bermain di sini. Seperti yang biasa _**kita**_ lakukan di sini.." Kalimat Jaejoong semakin melemah sambil tersenyum miris.

Karena beberapa saat yang lalu,

Saat Yunho menyebut kata _'kalian'_, nyatanya Yunho hanya memandang ke satu arah.

Dan kini, saat Jaejoong menyebut kata _**'kita'**_, Yunho pun tampak tak perduli.

**.**

**..**

**...**

"_Chami, Eomma beli es krim dulu ya disana.. Chami main bola sama Appa dulu, Ne?"_

"_Jja! Tangkap bolanya, sayang!"_

"_Huweee T__Λ__T Appa.. Bo-laaa..."_

"_Cup cup.. Sshh Uljima, baby.. Biar Appa ambilkan dulu, bolanya"_

_**TIIIIIN! BRUK! BRAKK!**_

"_Eom-ma... Ap-pa..."_

"Hikss.. hikss.."

"Changminnie?" Yoochun terbangun di tengah malam ketika mendengar suara isak tangis di sebelahnya. Entah malam yang ke berapa sudah ia lewati seperti ini setiap harinya.

Dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka, Yoochun mengambil posisi duduk sambil mengucek matanya beberapa kali.

Dan ia kini membelalakkan matanya saat mendapati sesosok mungil yang menggigil di sampingnya. Membuat kantuknya lenyap seketika dan segera meraih tubuh yang bergetar itu ke dalam dekapan mungilnya.

"Sshh.. _Uljima_.. Ada hyung di sini.."

Yoochun memeluk tubuh Changmin dengan erat. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menenangkan adik angkatnya itu. Tapi ia mengandalkan nalurinya untuk segera memerangkap tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kalau Changminnie sedih, hyung juga sedih.. Jangan menangis lagi, _Ne_.."

Kalimat tulus itu ternyata berhasil membuat Changmin menahan isakan tangisnya dan menatap ke dalam mata hyung-nya yang sudah basah.

Ternyata Yoochun tidak berbohong. Ketika ia mendengar isakan pilu Changmin, ia ikut merasakan sedih dan ikut menangis.

"Changminnie.. kau tidak sendirian.. Ada hyung di sini.."

Yoochun mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Changmin dan mengecupnya sekilas.

"Ayo sini.. Kita tidur lagi,_ Ne_.."

Yoochun membawa Changmin untuk kembali berbaring dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi dada. Sedikit bersenandung untuk mengantar tidur, Yoochun memeluk tubuh Changmin dengan lembut. Hingga akhirnya, ia kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya yang sempat terganggu.

Namun Yoochun tak menyadari, bahwa sosok mungil yang kini membenamkan wajahnya di leher Yoochun masih membuka matanya di kegelapan kamar tidur itu.

Di satu sisi, sosok mungil itu masih takut untuk kembali bertemu mimpi buruknya yang selama ini menghantuinya, jika ia kembali menutup mata.

Tapi di sisi lain, ia tak ingin mengganggu Yoochun. Walaupun umurnya masih 6 tahun, Changmin adalah anak lelaki yang memiliki pemikiran yang dewasa. Ia tak ingin membuat kakak angkatnya kembali khawatir padanya jika mengetahui bahwa Changmin masih merasa ketakutan.

Hingga akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk tetap membuka matanya hingga pagi menjelang.

**.**

**..**

**...**

"Yunniiieee.." Jaejoong memeluk Yunho begitu ia tiba di depan rumah Jaejoong.

"_Kajja!_ Kita berangkat!" Yunho segera meraih tangan putih pucat Jaejoong.

"Tunggu!"

Yunho baru saja mengernyitkan dahinya menghadap Jaejoong ketika Jaejoong melanjutkan kalimat antusiasnya.

"Kau lupa? Sekarang kan kita harus berangkat bersama-sama dengan _'yang lain'.._"

Dan Yunho mengeratkan pegangannya di saku celana ketika mendengar kalimat lanjutan Jaejoong. Bukan karena gugup.. Atau bisa jadi gugup.. Entahlah..

Yang jelas, saat ini Yunho tengah memegang baling-baling lampu di dalam saku celananya. Dengan baling-baling berwarna merah serta lampu yang menyala merah. Seperti warna buah strawberry kesukaan Changmin..

"Nah itu dia Yoochun dan Changmin!"

Jaejoong sudah akan menarik tangan Yunho untuk menghampiri Yoochun dan Changmin, ketika tanpa sengaja mata lebarnya menangkap sesuatu berwarna merah menyembul keluar dari saku celana Yunho.

'_Apa Yunho menyiapkan kejutan untukku?'_ batin Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

"Joongie hyung, mana Su-ie?" tanya Yoochun saat ia dan Changmin sudah berdiri di hadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ah! Oiya.. Su-iiiiie! Ayo cepat! Nanti kita terlambat!" teriak Jaejoong dari luar rumahnya.

"Ne, hyuuung" terlihatlah Junsu yang berlari ke luar rumah dengan cepat. "_Kajja!_" Junsu segera memposisikan dirinya di samping Yoochun dan mulai berjalan riang.

Sebelum terlalu jauh, Yoochun segera meraih tangan Jaejoong dan sedikit menariknya hingga membuat tautan jemari Jaejoong dan Yunho terlepas.

Sedetik Jaejoong sempat bingung, namun akhirnya ia teringat jika sosok manis favoritnya tertinggal di belakang. Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong segera menarik tangan Changmin untuk berjalan di sampingnya.

Kemudian, sosok manis itu hanya bisa termangu menatap tangan sebelah kirinya yang terbebas.

_Aku ingin menyentuhmu lagi_

'_Dengan senang hati'_

Dan Changmin segera membulatkan mata bulatnya yang sedikit berkantung ketika tiba-tiba saja tangan besar Yunho menyelipkan tangannya dengan tangan mungil Changmin. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu saja yang terjadi..

Karena kini Yunho ikut menyelipkan baling-baling lampu berwarna merah di genggaman tangannya bersama Changmin.

'_Aku harap kau menyukainya..'_

Yunho tersenyum lembut menatap Changmin yang kini mendongakkan kepala menghadapnya sambil tetap berjalan di sampingnya.

'_Hei, kenapa mata indahmu sedikit berkantung? Apa karena kurang tidur?'_

_Aku menyukainya_

"Changminnie.." Jaejoong yang berniat memanggil Changmin dibuat terperangah tak berdaya.

'_Ini keajaiban.. Sungguh keajaiban..' _batin Jaejoong tak percaya.

.

.

Changmin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas.

Ia tersenyum..

.

.

Ya, _tersenyum ke arah kiri pandangan matanya.._

Kemudian menghadapkan wajah tersenyumnya itu pada wajah terperangah Jaejoong yang menatapnya berseri-seri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC/END?**_

**...**

**..**

**.**

**How's this chapter? Makin membingungkan kah?**

**Sebenarnya ada hint tersendiri di dlm ff ini. Clue-nya, tulisan yang bercetak miring di center itu, menegaskan main pairnya. Hihii ^.^**

**Next chapter, mereka udah beranjak dewasa  
**

**Tapi.. Masih ada yang mau lanjut gak yaa? Kyknya udah mulai sepi nih reviewernya. Malah, nanachan dapet WB T^T  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Between Us~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin**

**Warn : Typo's, YAOI, OOC, Don't Like? Don't Read! And No bash Caracter!**

**Pair : Check out yourself!**

**Chapter 4 of ?**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan demi perlahan, Changmin mulai membuka dirinya dan tanpa sadar membiarkan keempat sahabatnya memasuki hati dan pikirannya.

Jaejoong tentu merasa bangga akan dirinya, karena menganggap Changmin pertama kali tersenyum karenanya. Hingga sejak saat itu, Jaejoong tak pernah berhenti mengunjungi dan menemani Changmin.

Jika dianalogikan, Jaejoong sudah seperti _double-sided tape_ yang menempel pada dua bagian. Satu pada Changmin, dan satu lagi tentu pada Yunho. Namun Jaejoong membagi waktunya dengan sangat baik hingga tidak mempertemukan keduanya bersamaan.

Mungkin, Jaejoong tak mau Yunho-nya teralihkan darinya jika bersama Changmin..

"Ah! Sudah sore.. Aku harus menjemput Changmin!" Jaejoong bergegas merapikan buku-buku PR-nya saat mendapati langit senja mulai terlihat di balik jendela kamar Yunho.

"Biar kutemani.." tawar Yunho

"Tidak tidak! Biar aku sendiri saja! Kan biasanya aku yang menjemput Changmin!" tolak Jaejoong dengan halus.

"Tapi di taman juga ada Yoochun dan Junsu, jadi biar sekalian aku main bola dengan mereka"

Dan kali ini Jaejoong tak bisa mengelak lagi. Mau tak mau Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho ikut pergi ke taman kota.

Dan ia tidak buta untuk menangkap gelagat ceria Yunho yang begitu bersemangat untuk ikut ke taman. Jaejoong tahu pasti maksud Yunho ikut ke taman itu tidak sepenuhnya untuk bermain bersama Yoochun dan Junsu. Tapi juga karena ada satu sosok lagi di sana, yang begitu ingin ia jumpai.

"Kita bawakan minum ya untuk mereka? Sebentar, aku akan panggil bibi Shin dulu untuk menyiapkannya" Yunho bergegas keluar dari kamarnya untuk meminta asisten rumah tangganya membekalkan minum untuk teman-temannya. Sebab, sepulang sekolah tadi Junsu mengatakan kalau ia ingin bermain bola di taman itu bersama Yoochun. Sebenarnya Yunho ingin ikut bermain, tapi ia harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya bersama Jaejoong. Dan jangan tanya kenapa Yoochun tidak ikut mengerjakan bersama. Tentu saja itu karena Yoochun memilih bermain di taman agar tetap memperhatikan Changmin dalam jangkauannya.

Dan tentang Changmin?

Ia memang selalu punya _waktu spesial_.

Jika dulu ia selalu berdiri mematung di sudut taman yang menghadap jalan raya, kini kegiatannya itu beralih menjadi bermain baling-baling.

Terima kasih pada baling-baling itu..

Terima kasih pada yang memberikannya juga..

Karena setidaknya wajah polosnya kini tidak lagi terlihat kosong dan hambar. Walau ia tak beranjak dari duduknya, wajahnya selalu berseri menatap baling-baling yang terbang di angkasa.

"Ini.."

Changmin mendongakkan wajahnya ketika seseorang mengembalikan baling-balingnya yang sudah terjatuh ke tanah. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah orang yang sama dengan yang menghadiahkan baling-baling kesukaan Changmin.

_Terima kasih.._

Changmin mengambil baling-baling itu sambil tersenyum kaku.

'_Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum..'_

"Changminnie!" pekik Jaejoong girang sambil duduk di samping Changmin dan segera memeluknya dengan erat.

Setelah memandang haru sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Jaejoong dan Changmin, Yunho baru teringat tujuan utamanya ke taman itu.

"Yoochun-ah, Junsu-yah! Aku ingin ikut bermain!" Yunho langsung berlari menyusul Yoochun dan Junsu yang sedang berebut bola.

Jangan pikir mereka berlima bisa hidup berbahagia hanya dengan kebersamaan mereka saat ini. Karena ini masih awal dari kisah perjalanan hidup mereka. Setidaknya, dimulai dari hari itu..

**.**

**..**

**...**

"Eomma.. Appa.. Kami pulaaaang" seru Yoochun saat memasuki rumah besarnya sambil menggandeng Changmin di belakangnya.

_**Plak! Plak!**_

"_Andwaee.. hiks..hiks.. Geumanhae!_"

"Aku akan membawa pergi Yoochun!

"_Andwaee! Hikss_.. Aku mohon.. Jangan bawa dia pergi!"

Sungguh hal yang tak terduga terjadi di kediaman keluarga Park senja itu.

Yoochun kecil mematung tak percaya pada apa yang dilihat matanya saat ini. Matanya kini terasa panas akibat percampuran antara rasa amarah sekaligus sedih. Ia terlalu _shock_ dengan apa yang dilihatnya di ruang tengah kediaman itu. Hingga tak memperhatikan sesosok mungil di belakang tubuhnya kini mulai berguncang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Yoochun-ah!" Tuan Park yang melihat kedatangan anaknya segera menghampiri Yoochun dengan langkah kakinya yang tersendat oleh pegangan kuat Ny. Park.

"_Andwaee!_ Jangan bawa Yoochun pergi!" Ny. Park masih setia menangis berlutut di lantai sambil memegangi kaki Tuan Park.

"Minggir!" Tuan Park segera menghempaskan tubuh istrinya dan menggenggam tangan Yoochun

"Ayo kita pergi!" Tuan Park menyeret Yoochun yang masih tak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi. Atau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Park Yoochun!" bentak sang Appa pada Yoochun yang memilih bergeming dengan tangan satunya lagi mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Changmin.

"Ikut Appa!" Tuan Park menyeret Yoochun dengan paksa hingga genggamannya pada tangan Changmin juga terpaksa terlepas.

"_Andwaee_! Aku tidak mau ikut Appa! _Hikss hikss._." Yoochun berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang dicengkeram dengan erat oleh sang Appa.

"_hiks.. hikss.. huaaaaa.._ Changmin!"

Tangan Yoochun berusaha menggapai Changmin yang kini mematung dengan tatapan matanya yang perlahan demi perlahan kembali memutih.

"H-hy—"

Yoochun sontak melebarkan matanya melihat Changmin yang kini jatuh berlutut di lantai marmer rumah itu.

"—hyung.."

_**Blam!**_

Sebelum akhirnya pintu besar rumah itu tertutup rapat di depan mata Yoochun yang berurai air mata.

"CHANGMIIIIIIN!"

Yoochun semakin berteriak histeris saat Appa-nya membawa paksa dirinya keluar halaman dan memasuki mobil. Kepalan tangan kecilnya berkali-kali ia pukulkan pada tubuh sang Appa untuk melepaskan dirinya.

Setelah hampir dua tahun Changmin bungkam tak bersuara, satu kata kini berhasil terucap dari bibirnya. Satu kata yang membuat Yoochun merasa tersayat hatinya.

_Satu kata yang ditujukan untuk Yoochun._

"Berhenti menangis! Untuk apa kau menangisinya?! Dia bukan adikmu! Dia bukan siapa-siapa kita!"

Yoochun tak perduli seberapa banyak caci maki, omelan, serta pukulan yang diterima dari ayahnya. Ia tetap menangis tersedu sambil melihat ke belakang mobilnya melalui jendela.

Ia tak ingin meninggalkan Changmin. Ia ingin selalu menjaga Changmin. Dan ia ingin selalu ada untuk Changmin..

'_Aku mohon.. Tolong jaga Changmin untukku, Joongie hyung..'_

Jaejoong memang berdiri di sana. Kembali menjadi saksi kelamnya kehidupan Changmin. Menatap nanar kepergian Yoochun. Dan menatap pilu pada pintu rumah Yoochun yang tertutup.

Karena Jaejoong tahu, di balik pintu itu seseorang kembali terluka..

**.**

**..**

**...**

"Bagaimana Changminnie, Ahjumma?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir saat melihat Ny. Park keluar dari kamar Changmin.

Membuat Ny. Park tersenyum miris sambil membawa Jaejoong duduk di sofa di ruang tengah.

"Mau berjanji pada Ahjumma?" tanya Ny. Park dengan lembut.

"Janji apa?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Changmin.." mohon Ny. Park sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Jaejoong.

Dan Jaejoong mengerti sekali arti ucapan wanita dewasa di hadapannya ini.

Changmin yang ditinggalkan orang tuanya, kini harus ditinggalkan kembali oleh orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Tanpa Ahjumma minta, Joongie memang sudah berjanji pada diri Joongie sendiri. Joongie tidak akan meninggalkan Changmin!"

_Grep!_

Ny. Park yang terharu akan ucapan polos Jaejoong segera menarik Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, Joongie.." Ny. Park kini menangis sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

"Memangnya Yoochun pergi kemana, Ahjumma? Kapan ia akan pulang?" tanya Jaejoong dengan polos setelah Ny. Park melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ke Amerika.. Dan ia tidak akan pulang.."

**.**

**..**

**...**

_**10 YEARS LATER**_

**.**

**..**

**...**

"YA! Kenapa terus mengikutiku?!"

"Ayolah Changminnie~ Jangan begitu!" Junsu mengekor sambil merajuk manja pada Changmin yang kini lebih tinggi dua inchi darinya itu.

"Ish! Mengganggu!" ucap Changmin sambil mendudukkan dirinya di meja yang terletak di sudut kantin. Tak lupa meletakkan beberapa makanan yang menjadi menu makan siangnya saat itu.

"Memangnya kau mau makan sendirian? Kalau aku sih tidak mau!" ucap Junsu yang dengan santainya duduk di hadapan Changmin yang memberikan _death glare_ manisnya pada Junsu.

"Aku lebih suka sendiri" gumam Changmin sambil memulai acara makan siangnya.

"Changminniiiiiie~!" terdengar teriakan bernada tinggi dari arah luar kantin.

Membuat Junsu memutar bola matanya jengah dan Changmin memilih tak perduli dengan tetap melahap makanannya.

"Hyung! Bisa tidak berikan aku waktu untuk kencan dengan Changmin, sekali iniiii saja?" protes Junsu yang kesal melihat kedatangan Jaejoong dengan Yunho yang mengekor di belakang Jaejoong.

_**Plak!**_

"Berani kau mengencaninya, kupotong habis punyamu!" ancam Jaejoong setelah memukul kepala Junsu.

Junsu dan Yunho yang mendengar ancaman Jaejoong segera menutup area pribadi mereka dengan kedua tangan sambil menatap horor Jaejoong.

'_Bagaimana kalau Joongie tahu, aku yang mengencaninya..'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naah kaaan, aku tetep lanjut ffnya.. Ada yang masih mau tau kelanjutannya?**

**Terima kasih untuk reviewer di chapter 3 kemarin:**

**Rashae, kame chan, Guest, Love min, PedoYun, hoshino aya, GaemGyu92, Lovy, banzaianime80, ajib4ff, Homin lover, sayakanoicinoe, shin min hyo, chamiko, ia tania, zarah, yunlicha *smooch* Love you All!**

**For PedoYun, I really thanks for your appreciation of my fanfics. It's okay, you can PM anytime if you want :) Untuk zarah, setuju deh sama kamooh! Sepertinya kamu teliti sekali bacanya ^.^ Dan untuk raisa dan mungkin yg lain, aku sendiri gak tau ini chapternya sampai berapa. Tapi yang pasti sampai END! Yosh! Doakan saja :))**

**Keep reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Between Us~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin**

**Warn : Typo's, YAOI, OOC, Don't Like? Don't Read! And No bash Caracter!**

**Pair : Check out yourself!**

**Chapter 5 of ?**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan resah. Bahkan ia tidak fokus mengikuti les vokalnya hari itu. Beberapa kali nada _falseto_ meleset tak semestinya. Padahal lagu yang ia nyanyikan adalah lagu yang begitu ia hafal di luar kepala.

Ya, sejak Jaejoong menginjak Junior High School 5 tahun yang lalu, ia memutuskan untuk mengolah suara merdunya menjadi lebih baik lagi. Jaejoong selalu mengikuti les vokal setiap habis pulang sekolah. Dan setelahnya, ia akan menjemput Changmin di taman kota yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Karena Changmin selalu memanfaatkan _waktu spesial_nya sepulang sekolah dengan baling-baling favoritnya di taman tersebut.

Tapi ada yang spesial hari itu..

Karena Jaejoong sengaja membuat janji bertemu dengan Changmin bukan di taman kota yang mereka biasa kunjungi, tapi Jaejoong sengaja mengalihkannya pada taman _Seongnakwon_. Taman bergaya Joseon yang menyimpan situs sejarah itu ternyata menyimpan arti bersejarah tersendiri bagi Jaejoong, dan terutama Changmin.

Menurut Jaejoong, sudah saatnya Changmin menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Melupakan trauma mendalam yang selama ini dialaminya.

Memang selama ini Changmin sudah mulai bersikap normal layaknya remaja pada umumnya. Namun Jaejoong mengetahui dengan pasti, dibalik senyuman Changmin masih tersimpan luka di dalamnya.

Oleh sebab itu, Jaejoong ingin membuat Changmin mengingat kejadian pahit itu. Di tempat semuanya berawal. Di tempat pertama kali Jaejoong bertemu dengan Changmin kecil, _**12 tahun yang lalu**_..

'_Bagaimana ini? Aku sendiri yang membuat janji, tapi malah aku yang datang terlambat'_ batin Jaejoong resah saat les vokalnya tak kunjung selesai.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

From : Junsu

To : Yunho

_Hyung, kenapa tidak ikut latihan hapkido lagi hari ini?_

_Hyung dimana sekarang? Biar aku susul!_

Yunho hanya menatap malas pada layar ponselnya. Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk membalas pesan itu, namun sebersit ada rasa bersalah menghinggapi hatinya.

Di satu sisi, Yunho sudah berjanji untuk selalu menemani Junsu di saat tak ada Jaejoong. Dan itu membuat Junsu menjadi pribadi yang manja pada Yunho. Bahkan seringkali, Yunho merasa bahwa Junsu sengaja menjauhkannya dari Jaejoong.

Dan di sisi lain, Yunho tentu tak mau menyia-nyiakan momen spesialnya saat ini.

Menikmati pemandangan indah di sampingnya. Menikmati setiap helaian surai cokelat madu yang tertiup angin kencang khas atap sekolah, yang entah bagaimana begitu indah menghiasi wajah rupawan sosok di sampingnya.

"Kenapa tidak membalas pesan itu?" tanya sosok manis di samping Yunho, yang tak lain adalah Shim Changmin.

"Hanya pesan dari Junsu.." Yunho menyerahkan ponselnya pada Changmin untuk dibacanya sendiri.

Dan setelah membaca isi pesan itu, Changmin mengernyitkan wajah manisnya memandang Yunho bingung.

"Biar saja.. Aku tidak ingin waktu kita terganggu" Yunho tersenyum lembut memandang teduh Changmin sambil menggenggam erat tangan Changmin.

Changmin yang mendengar ucapan lembut itu kini tersenyum malu dengan wajah yang merona.

Tatapan lembut Yunho. Genggaman hangat tangan Yunho. Serta untaian kata manis Yunho selalu mampu membuat jantung Changmin berdebar menyenangkan.

"Sudah menulis apa yang ingin kau ucapkan hari ini?" tanya Yunho lembut.

"_Ne.. _Aku menulisnya saat kelas terakhir" Changmin mengeluarkan sebuah pesawat kertas dari dalam tasnya.

Ya, jika kalian bertanya apa yang dilakukan Yunho dan Changmin di atap sekolah, maka inilah jawabannya.

Setiap pulang sekolah, Jaejoong akan segera menuju tempat les vokalnya. Junsu dengan latihan hapkido dan futsalnya. Yunho dengan latihan hapkido dan kepengurusan organisasi sekolah. Dan Changmin, ia akan menuju atap sekolah untuk menerbangkan surat-surat kecilnya untuk orangtuanya di surga. Setelah itu, Changmin akan menuju taman kota dekat komplek perumahannya untuk menerbangkan baling-baling favoritnya.

Wajah Changmin akan selalu berseri menatap baling-baling yang terbang itu karena ia membayangkan dirinya yang bisa terbang bebas di angkasa dan menyusul orang tuanya di atas sana. Tapi ketika baling-baling itu terjatuh ke tanah, wajah Changmin akan kembali muram karena mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia masih berpijak di bumi ini. Sendiri. Tanpa orang tuanya.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_Setelah Yunho mendapat kabar dari Jaejoong mengenai kepergian Yoochun. Malam itu juga Yunho melarikan kaki-kaki kecilnya menuju rumah Changmin. Dan tentunya, tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong dan Junsu._

"_Ahjumma, boleh Yunho menginap di sini? Yunho ingin menemani Changmin"_

_Ny. Park mengusap lembut surai legam Yunho sambil tersenyum menyetujui permintaan Yunho. Lagipula, Changmin memang tak terbiasa tidur sendirian._

_Dan malam itu berakhir dengan Changmin yang berbaring miring membelakangi Yunho di atas ranjang yang sama._

"_Changmin.." Yunho bergerak perlahan untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh mungil Changmin. Gerakannya di ranjang tersebut membuat ranjang tersebut bergoyang dan sedikit mengguncang tubuh Changmin._

"_hiks..hikss.."_

_**DEG!**_

_Yunho terkejut begitu mendapati Changmin malah terisak begitu tubuhnya menempel sempurna pada punggung kecil Changmin._

"_Sshh.. Uljima.." bisik Yunho yang melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Changmin. Dan tak disangkanya, ternyata Changmin justru membalikkan tubuhnya dan membalas pelukan Yunho._

"_hikss.. hikss.. h-hy.. hyung... U-chun hyung.. hiks.. hikss.." Changmin membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yunho. Membuat piyama Yunho basah di bagian bahunya karena serapan air mata Changmin._

"_Sshh... Yoochun pasti akan kembali.. Ia tidak bermaksud meninggalkan Changmin.. Ia sayang sekali pada Changmin... Sshh.. Uljima.. Ada aku di sini"_

_Berbagai kalimat penenang Yunho lontarkan untuk menenangkan Changmin yang akhirnya bisa terlelap dalam dekapan mungil Yunho._

_Dan sejak malam itu, Yunho selalu tidur bersama Changmin dan baru akan kembali ke rumahnya pada pukul lima pagi._

_Yunho selalu membacakan dongeng pada Changmin sebelum tidur. Menceritakan hal-hal menarik seputar sejarah. Dan terakhir, Yunho mengajarkan Changmin untuk mulai bercerita melalui buku diary yang ia hadiahkan._

_Sebelum acara mendongeng dimulai, Changmin akan menggoreskan tinta di buku diary yang selalu ia simpan di meja nakasnya. Dan Yunho dengan sabar akan menunggu hingga tulisan-tulisan tak rapi itu selesai ditulis oleh Changmin._

_Setelah Changmin usai menulis, ia akan menunjukkan isi diarynya itu pada Yunho. Dan dari diary itulah, Yunho mengetahui semua tentang Changmin._

_Mulai dari kisah orang tuanya, perasaan terluka Changmin, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jaejoong, hingga rasa rindu Changmin pada kedua orang tuanya serta Yoochun._

_Yunho tahu semuanya.._

_Dan Yunho-lah yang akhirnya mengusulkan pada Changmin untuk menuliskan pesan-pesannya melalui pesawat kertas yang bisa ia terbangkan dari atap sekolah._

_***Flashback End***_

* * *

Setelah menerbangkan pesawat kertas dari atap sekolah, Changmin baru teringat akan janjinya dengan Jaejoong. Mata bulatnya menatap Yunho ragu-ragu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup.

Yunho yang mendapat pemandangan menggemaskan di hadapannya hanya tersenyum lembut karena ia begitu hafal akan setiap perubahan ekspresi Changmin.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Yunho sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Changmin.

Namun alih-alih menjawab, Changmin malah menundukkan wajahnya dengan rona merah muda di wajah manisnya. Bagaimana tidak, jika kini wajah Yunho berada terlalu dekat dengan wajah Changmin.

"Hei.. Katakan saja.."

Yunho mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai pipi lembut Changmin dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ng.. Aku.. ada janji dengan Jae hyung.." gumam Changmin dengan tetap menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jadi... Kau mau membatalkan kencan kita hari ini?" bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Changmin yang sukses membuat tubuh Changmin bergidik geli.

"Ani! Aku tak mau kencan kita batal!"

Dengan cepat Changmin mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan imut.

**Chu~**

Changmin melebarkan mata bulatnya saat tiba-tiba saja Yunho mengecup pipinya yang merona indah.

"Kalau begitu, _Kajja!_"

Yunho menyelipkan jari jemarinya pada jemari lentik Changmin sebelum akhirnya mereka berjalan meninggalkan atap sekolah itu.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

Jaejoong berlari-lari di sekitar taman Seongnakwon. Sudah satu jam ia mengelilingi taman itu, namun ia tak juga menemukan sosok manis favoritnya.

"Haahh.."

Jaejoong akhirnya memilih untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya dengan duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang ada di sana. Berulang kali ia menghela nafas untuk menetralisirkan deru nafasnya yang sempat tersengal akibat terlalu bersemangat berlari.

"Kenapa Changminnie tidak datang? Apa ia mengingat taman ini? Dan itu sebabnya ia tidak ingin datang ke taman ini?" gumam Jaejoong entah pada siapa.

Matanya menerawang jauh ke depan dengan raut wajah iba dan khawatir sekaligus.

"Ini.."

Hingga akhirnya ada seseorang yang menyodorkan sebuah jus kaleng rasa jeruk ke arah Jaejoong.

"Eh?"

Jaejoong sontak mendongakkan kepalanya menatap si pemilik suara berat di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kau terlihat lelah. Ini ambillah.."

Jaejoong sempat mengernyit bingung sebelum akhirnya menerima jus kaleng itu dengan ragu. Sebab, rasanya sayang sekali jika menolak jus buah favoritnya itu.

"Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah.." ucap si pria asing yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong.

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak.. Aku hanya sedang menunggu seseorang"

"Tapi orang yang kau tunggu itu tidak datang, benar begitu?" tebak pria asing itu tepat sasaran.

Jaejoong menolehkan wajah cantiknya ke samping untuk memandang pria asing yang duduk di sebelahnya. Entah mengapa, Jaejoong merasa tak asing dengan pria di sampingnya saat ini.

"Wahai pria asing, sepertinya itu bukan urusanmu!" jawab Jaejoong ketus

"Kkk~ Ternyata kau tidak berubah" pria asing di samping Jaejoong terkekeh kecil sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatapnya heran.

"Ish! Dasar orang aneh!" umpat Jaejoong sambil memandang punggung pria asing itu yang menjauh.

"Uuuh! Changminniiee.. Kenapa tidak datang?"

Jaejoong menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah. Dan kilasan memori itu pun mulai berputar di kepalanya.

_**TIIIIIN! BRUK! BRAKK!**_

"_Eom-ma... Ap-pa...hiks.. hikss.."_

"_Adik kecil jangan menangis.."_

"_Huwaaa... T__Λ__T"_

"_Sshh Uljima.. Eomma! Appa! Tolong adik kecil ini!"_

"_Eom-ma... hikss.. Ap-pa"_

"_Sshh.. Ada hyung di sini.. Kau tidak sendirian.. Hyung janji, hyung akan menjadi hyung untukmu.. Ssh.. Uljima.."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

**Berhubung mereka berusia remaja, jadi kalian bisa membayangkan mereka waktu zaman HUG. Masih imut-imut nan kece gitu kaan ;)**

**Di Chapter ini udah mulai terungkap masa lalunya Changmin. Next chapter, nanachan masih akan kasih flashback yang lain. Semoga gak kecewa ya sama chapter ini.**

**Nanachan tidak lupa berterima kasih untuk reviewer di chapter 4 kemarin:**

**shin min hyo, zarah, niyalaw, Guest, mun, meybi, PedoYun, banzaianime80, jaejae, homin lover, sayakanoicinoe, kame chan, changmomoMINE, chamiko, upiek, GaemGyu92, ajib4ff, ia tania, Lovy**

**Untuk changmomoMINE, iya aku rajin update emang karena sekarang author ff homin lagi pada hiatus. Daripada sepi kaan? Jadi aku paksain untuk rajin update deh ^.^**

**Last, silahkan ungkapkan isi kepala kalian setelah membaca chapter ini.. Yang mau request next chapternya seperti apa, juga boleh. Feel free to comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Between Us~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin**

**Warn : Typo's, YAOI, OOC, Don't Like? Don't Read! And No bash Caracter!**

**Pair : Check out yourself!**

**Chapter 6 of ?**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin kembali menerbangkan baling-baling merahnya ke udara. Membiarkan cahaya senja memantulkan warna jingganya pada rambut cokelat madu Changmin yang sedikit bergoyang diterpa angin.

Sore itu ia sendiri di taman yang setiap hari ia kunjungi sejak kepindahannya di samping rumah Jaejoong. Entah kemana perginya anak-anak kecil yang biasanya bermain di sana, hingga membuat taman itu lengang sepi.

Sebenarnya ia tak ingin sendiri. Karena kesendiriannya hanya mengingatkannya pada luka di hatinya.

Namun apa boleh buat. Yunho sebagai ketua organisasi di sekolahnya tidak bisa terus menerus membangkang dari tugasnya untuk menemani Changmin. Junsu juga dengan latihan futsalnya yang sebentar lagi menghadapi turnamen tingkat nasional. Dan Jaejoong yang masih harus ekstra berlatih vokal menjelang audisinya.

Lagipula, sesibuk apapun Jaejoong, ia tak akan pernah lupa menjemput Changmin. Jadi seberapa lama pun Changmin menunggu di taman itu, ia yakin Jaejoong pasti akan menjemputnya. Karena Changmin ingat betul siapa Jaejoong dan bagaimana mereka pertama kali bertemu.

_***Flashback***_

_Changmin dan keluarga kecilnya kini tengah mengunjungi taman Seongnakwon yang ternyata juga di datangi oleh Jaejoong sekeluarga di waktu yang bersamaan._

_Changmin kecil saat itu sedang bermain bola bersama dengan ayahnya sambil menunggu ibunya yang sedang membeli es krim di seberang jalan taman itu. Hingga akhirnya bola yang ditendang kaki mungil Changmin menggelinding ke arah jalan raya._

"_Huweee T__Λ__T Appa.. Bo-laaa..."_

"_Cup cup.. Sshh Uljima, baby.. Biar Appa ambilkan dulu, bolanya"_

_Dan saat Appa Changmin mengambilkan bolanya, ia melihat istrinya tengah berjalan dari arah berlawanan dan tak memperhatikan ada mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya._

_Sang Appapun sontak berlari ke arah istrinya dengan niat untuk menyelamatkannya, namun sayang takdir berkata lain. Karena ternyata dirinya kini juga ikut tertabrak mobil dan menyebabkan mereka tewas di tempat._

_Changmin kecil saat itu berdiri mematung menyaksikan kejadian itu tepat di depan matanya. Tepat sedetik setelahnya seorang anak berusia 6 tahun menghampirinya dan ikut menjadi saksi kecelakaan tersebut._

"_Eom-ma... Ap-pa...hiks.. hikss.."_

"_Adik kecil jangan menangis.." anak berusia 6 tahun yang ternyata Jaejoong itu kini memeluk tubuh Changmin kecil dalam dekapannya._

"_Huwaaa... T__Λ__T" Changmin yang melihat banyak orang yang mengerumuni tempat ayah dan ibunya tergeletak kini semakin menangis histeris._

"_Sshh Uljima.. Eomma! Appa! Tolong adik kecil ini!" Jaejoong kecil membawa Changmin dalam pelukannya menuju orang tuanya yang kini membantu menolong korban kecelakaan itu._

"_Eom-ma... hikss.. Ap-pa" tangan kecil Changmin berusaha menggapai tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang kini dibawa ambulance menuju rumah sakit terdekat._

"_Sshh.. Ada hyung di sini.. Kau tidak sendirian.. Hyung janji, hyung akan menjadi hyung untukmu.. Ssh.. Uljima.." Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Changmin yang semakin berguncang. Hingga akhirnya Changmin yang terlalu lelah menangis tertidur di pelukan Jaejoong._

"_Eomma.. Appa.. Kita bawa pulang saja ya adik kecil ini" pinta Jaejoong pada orang tuanya._

"_Ne, Ne! Bial aku punya teman belmain!" Junsu ikut berjingkrak girang menyetujui usul Jaejoong._

"_Tidak bisa sayang.. Ia punya wali yang sah yang akan merawatnya" tukas Tuan Kim pada kedua anaknya._

"_Kau sudah menghubungi Mr. Park?" tanya Ny. Kim pada suaminya._

_Tuan Kim menggeleng sedih menjawab pertanyaan istrinya._

"_Aku sudah menghubunginya, tapi Mr. Park tidak ingin mengasuh anak ini.. Bahkan ia terdengar begitu membencinya"_

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan anak ini? Apa kita adopsi saja?"_

"_Tidak.. Istri kedua Mr. Park menyanggupi untuk mengasuh anak ini.."_

_Dan Changmin kecil berakhir dengan terbangun di sebuah ranjang besar yang asing._

_Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mengingat dimana ia saat ini berada. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, datanglah seorang anak laki-laki berwajah tampan berusia 6 tahun yang tersenyum ceria menyambutnya._

"_Hai Nae dongsaeng! Kenalkan, aku Park Yoochun! Mulai sekarang, panggil aku hyung ya?" sapanya dengan ceria._

_Namun sejak saat itu, ternyata Changmin memilih membungkamkan suaranya._

_***Flashback End***_

"Baling-balingmu.." sebuah suara _husky_ menginterupsi lamunan sesaat Changmin.

Changmin yang terganggu pun menghadapkan wajahnya pada sosok pria asing yang kini duduk di sampingnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang baling-baling Changmin.

Dengan perlahan dan ragu, Changmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima baling-balingnya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum datar. Namun pria di sampingnya membalasnya dengan tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya menghadapkan wajahnya lurus ke depan.

Pria asing itu tak lagi bersuara. Hanya hembusan nafas teraturnya yang kini menemani kebisuan Changmin. Bahkan pria asing itu tampak tak perduli dengan Changmin yang tetap menghadap kepadanya. Membiarkan Changmin yang menelusuri wajah _manly_-nya yang mengingatkannya pada _seseorang_.

Entah apa maksud pria asing itu. Tapi Changmin merasa senang ada yang menemaninya di taman itu. Ia tak lagi merasa sendirian. Dan ia merasakan kehangatan di hatinya hanya dengan berdekatan dengan pria asing di sampingnya.

"Mau kubantu menerbangkan baling-baling itu?" sang pria asing kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Changmin. Membuat Changmin sedikit tersentak karenanya, namun kemudian ia mengangguk kecil dan menyerahkan baling-balingnya pada pria asing itu.

Setelah memutar baling-baling Changmin, pria asing itu lagi-lagi tersenyum hangat menghadap Changmin.

"Lihat! Baling-baling itu terbang lebih tinggi kan?" tunjuk pria asing itu pada baling-baling yang terbang di udara.

Namun Changmin sama sekali tak memperhatikan baling-balingnya. Karena buatnya saat ini, memperhatikan senyuman pria asing di sampingnya lebih menarik dari pada baling-balingnya.

"Kau sekolah di _Tense Senior High School_?" tanya pria asing itu sambil memperhatikan seragam sekolah Changmin.

Dan Changmin hanya mengangguk kecil menjawabnya.

"Hmm.. Senin depan aku akan pindah ke sekolah itu. Jadi, sampai jumpa lagi di sekolah"

Pria asing itu bangkit berdiri sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya dan tersenyum hangat. Meninggalkan Changmin yang termangu menatap kepergian sang pria asing yang ia rasa mirip seseorang di masa lalunya.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

Hari Minggu pagi di awal Januari itu menjadi hari berkumpulnya kedua keluarga yang selama ini dekat satu sama lain. Keluarga Kim dengan keluarga Jung.

Sebenarnya Yunho memiliki jadwal tersendiri hari itu, akan tetapi orang tuanya ingin menyampaikan hal yang penting sehingga mengharuskannya untuk ikut ke rumah Jaejoong.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini.."

Tuan Kim memulai percakapan di meja makan yang sengaja ditata rapi di halaman belakang kediamannya.

"Yaah, maklum saja, kami baru membuka cabang perusahaan kami di Jepang. Dan hal itu mengharuskan kami untuk tinggal di sana selama 5 tahun terakhir ini" jawab Mr. Jung dengan senyum ramahnya yang mirip dengan senyum Yunho.

Lalu berlanjutlah percakapan mengenai bisnis di antara kedua orang tua itu. Hingga hampir melupakan kehadiran anak-anak mereka yang sebenarnya mulai gelisah mengenai hal penting apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan.

"Yunnie.." bisik Jaejoong ke arah tempat duduk di samping kanannya, dimana kini Yunho tengah asik melahap sandwichnya.

"Ada apa, Joongie?" tanya Yunho balas berbisik, tidak ingin mengganggu kedua orang tua mereka yang tenggelam dalam percakapan seru.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan orang tua kita?" Jaejoong lagi-lagi berbisik ke arah Yunho.

Sementara Junsu yang duduk di samping kanan Yunho, yang sedari awal mencuri dengar percakapan berbisik Yunho dan Jaejoong, kini malah memberengutkan wajahnya pertanda ia sebal. Sebab, semalam tanpa sengaja Junsu mendengar percakapan kedua orang tuanya ketika ia melewati ruang kerja Appanya. Karenanya Junsu tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan kedua orang tua mereka pagi itu.

"Yunho, Jaejoong.." panggil Ny. Kim yang memergoki acara berbisik Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"_Ne_, Eomma" jawab Jaejoong yang kini tersenyum malu.

"Sepertinya kita langsung bicarakan saja sekarang.." ucap Mrs. Jung yang juga ternyata memperhatikan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah.." kini giliran Tuan Kim yang menghentikan pembicaraan bisnisnya dan beralih serius menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian.

"Sebentar lagi, kalian akan menginjak usia yang ke-delapan belas tahun.. Jadi kami rasa, sudah seharusnya kalian mengetahui mengenai hal ini"

"Yunho.."

Mr. Jung mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya, kami sudah menjodohkanmu dengan Jaejoong sejak kau di lahirkan"

_**DEG!**_

Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong, kini membeku tak berkutik dengan ekspresi terkejut jelas tergambar di wajah mereka.

"Dan, setelah kau lulus sekolah nanti, Appa dan Eomma-mu sudah sepakat untuk mengirimmu kuliah di Jepang. Agar kau bisa sekalian belajar menjalankan perusahaan keluarga kita di sana"

"Jadi, kami ingin agar kalian melakukan pesta pertunangan kalian secepatnya" tutup Tuan Kim yang sukses membuat hati Yunho mencelos sedih.

'_Tidak... Lalu bagaimana dengan-__**nya**__?'_

"Aku tidak setuju!"

Sontak seluruh kepala –minus Junsu– kini menghadapkan wajah terkejut mereka ke arah sumber suara.

"Kenapa harus Jae hyung yang dijodohkan dengan Yunho hyung? Kenapa bukan aku?" tanya Junsu dengan lirih pada seluruh anggota keluarga yang ada di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Nah naaah tiba-tiba Junsu pengen ikutan ngerebutin Yunho? Dan.. siapa si pria asing yang gangguin Jaejoong dan Changmin? Tetiba muncul, trus tetiba ngabur -_-**

**Terima kasih untuk reviewer di Chap 5 kemarin:**

**meybi, danactebh, niyalaw, banzaianime80, jaejae, shin min hyo, ajib4ff, Lovy, hi jj91, ifa. p. arunda, kame chan, reinn, zarah, ia tania, homin lover, afifah. kulkasnyachangmin**

**Psst! Pairingnya masih bisa berubah looh.. So, lets keep voting!**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Between Us~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin**

**Warn : Typo's, YAOI, OOC, Don't Like? Don't Read! And No bash Caracter!**

**Pair : Check out yourself!**

**Chapter 7 of ?**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Su-ie.." lirih Jaejoong tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya dari adik kandungnya itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak tahu atau lebih tepatnya tidak menyangka bahwa adiknya itu menyimpan rasa pada Yunhonya.

"Junsu, apa yang kau katakan, Nak?" tanya Mrs. Jung tak percaya.

Dan nampaknya pertanyaan Mrs. Jung itu disepakati oleh suami serta orang tua Junsu sendiri yang menatapnya bingung.

Sementara Yunho?

Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi, baik itu dengan Jaejoong atau Junsu ia akan dijodohkan. Yang jelas, jika ia disuruh memilih diantara keduanya, maka lebih baik ia tidak memilih salah satunya.

Sebab, ia sudah menganggap Junsu sebagai adiknya sendiri. Dan ia menyayangi Jaejoong layaknya sahabat bahkan saudara sedarah. Maka sebab itu, Yunho tak ingin menyakiti keduanya.

"Begini sayang, ada yang perlu kita jelaskan lebih lanjut mengapa kita menjodohkan Joongie dengan Yunho.."

Junsu menatap ibunya dengan sarat kengintahuan yang besar.

"Sebenarnya.." Ny. Kim menggantung kalimatnya dengan memandang Jaejoong intens. Dan orang tua Yunho pun ikut memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Jaejoong yang mendapati tatapan serius dari keempat orang tua yang ada di sana hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung.

"Sebenarnya, Joongie memiliki rahim seperti wanita di dalam tubuhnya"

"!"

Sontak Jaejoong, Yunho, serta Junsu terlonjak kaget di tempat duduknya.

"Oleh sebab itu, jika Joongie menikah dengan Yunho, mereka masih bisa memiliki keturunan yang akan mewarisi perusahaan keluarga kita nantinya"

"Dan Junsu.." Mrs. Jung kembali memberikan perhatiannya pada Junsu

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Yunho?" tanyanya pada Junsu dengan lembut.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Semua yang ada di sana menanti jawaban Junsu yang kini menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Namun Junsu sempat melirikkan sudut matanya pada sosok yang memilih bergeming di samping kirinya.

Dan sebuah seringaian kecil akhirnya terpatri di sudut bibirnya saat terlintas sebuah rencana di pikirannya saat mendapati Yunho yang tampak gundah dengan pembicaraan serius ini.

'_Tidak ada salahnya bermain-main sedikit dengan perasaanmu, kan?'_ batin Junsu sambil melirik Yunho.

"Maafkan aku.. Sebenarnya.. Aku hanya iri dengan Jae hyung yang sebentar lagi bertunangan dengan Yunho hyung.." Junsu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap semua orang tua yang ada di sana dengan _aegyo_ andalannya.

"Dan sesungguhnya, ada seseorang yang sudah mengisi hatiku sejak lama.." Junsu kembali menunjukkan wajah sedihnya yang dibuat-buat.

"Siapa dia, Su-ie?" tanya sang ibu yang diangguki oleh suaminya, pertanda bahwa kedua orang tuanya penasaran dengan siapa anak mereka telah jatuh cinta.

"Tapi kalian harus berjanji kalau Eomma dan Appa merestui hubungan kami!"

Tuan dan Ny. Kim saling berpandangan sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Dan aku juga ingin pertunanganku dengan orang itu dilakukan bersamaan dengan pertunangan Jae hyung dan Yunho hyung!" Junsu kembali merajuk pada orang tuanya.

"Kalau masalah itu, kami tidak bisa berjanji sayang.. Ingat, kita harus mendapat persetujuan dulu dari orang itu" Tuan Kim menjawab dengan bijak permintaan anaknya.

"Tidak masalah! Changminnie pasti setuju!"

_**DEG!**_

"MWO!?" Yunho dan Jaejoong sontak berteriak bersamaan begitu mendengar nama yang disebutkan Junsu.

Senyum Junsu begitu puas mendapati pias Yunho yang begitu pucat saat ia menyebutkan nama Changmin.

"Jadi, orang yang kau maksud itu Changmin tetangga kita?" tanya Ny. Kim sambil tersenyum lembut.

Tampaknya, lampu hijau kini didapatkan Junsu dari orang tuanya.

"_Ne_, Eomma.. Aku juga ingin bertunangan dengan Changminnie.. Aku ingin menunjukkan pada seluruh dunia, bahwa ia hanya milikku! Dan tidak boleh ada yang mendekatinya lagi!"

Dan Yunho bersumpah dalam hati, bahwa ia dapat melihat seringaian Junsu yang tercipta untuknya. _Untuknya!_

"Baiklah, kita bicarakan lagi itu nanti dengan Changmin dan Ny. Park.." tutup Tuan Kim dengan tegas.

Kini ketiga remaja yang duduk di meja makan itu memakan sarapan pagi mereka dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

Jaejoong memilih diam dengan segala pemikiran tak percayanya pada apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, pertunangannya, dan terakhir.. perasaan Junsu pada sosok manis favoritnya.

Sementara Junsu, ia kini melahap makanannya dengan semangat dan senyuman tak pernah luntur di wajah bulatnya.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya..

Entah apa yang direncanakannya..

_**Tidak ada satupun yang tahu.**_

Yang jelas, Junsu merasa bahwa ialah pemegang kuasa takdir saat ini. Dan ia merasa menang.

"Maaf, aku permisi dulu.."

Yunho meletakkan peralatan makannya dan meninggalkan meja makan itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Nafsu makannya sudah menguap sempurna sejak pertama kali pembicaraan serius itu dimulai. Dan pernyataan terakhir Junsu benar-benar membuat kepalanya terasa sakit. Namun seberapa besar pun sakit yang ia rasakan di kepalanya, tak lebih sakit dari hatinya saat ini.

Membayangkan Changmin yang bertunangan dengan Junsu saja ia tak mau, apalagi jika harus menghadapi kenyataan untuk menjauhi Changmin. Meninggalkan Changmin? Yunho lebih memilih untuk bunuh diri.

"Memikirkan-_**nya**_?" Junsu tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di hadapan Yunho yang sedang melamun di ayunan berpasangan yang terletak di halaman depan kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Yunho dengan sedikit keterkejutan di wajahnya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Changmin.. Bukankah hanya ada nama Changmin di isi kepalamu?" tanya Junsu dengan seringai yang kini tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

"Semudah itukah pikiranku terbaca?"

Junsu mengedikkan bahunya sambil terkekeh ringan.

"Tapi tidak untuk Jae hyung. Ia terlalu buta akan cinta palsumu dan perhatian berlebihnya pada Changmin"

"Apa maksudmu?" tukas Yunho yang tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Junsu.

"Aku bisa saja memberi tahukan Jae hyung bahwa kau tidur sekamar dengan Changmin setiap hari. Tapi aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis hanya karena pria brengsek sepertimu!" ucap Junsu sinis.

"Joongie pasti mengerti kalau aku melakukan itu hanya karena aku menyayangi Changmin"

"Oh ya? Hanya sayang kau bilang? Kalau begitu, aku ingin tanya satu hal padamu..."

Junsu memajukan wajahnya dan memandang sengit ke arah Yunho.

"..apa yang kau lakukan dengan Changmin di atap sekolah? Dan kenapa kau lebih memilih membangkang dari tugasmu sebagai ketua senat serta bolos latihan _hapkido_ hanya untuk pergi berdua dengan Changmin?"

Wajah Yunho memucat seketika mendapatkan pertanyaan mematikan dari Junsu.

Dan Junsu akhirnya bangkit berdiri sambil tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Yunho. Namun sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat itu, Junsu mengakhiri ketegangan itu dengan kalimat membunuh.

"Jaga perasaan Jae hyung dan jauhi Changmin-ku!" ucap Junsu tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Yunho, kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang mematung tak percaya.

Ya, kalimat itu membunuh setiap syaraf yang ada di seluruh sel tubuh Yunho. Membunuh otak, sekaligus hatinya.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"Kemarilah.." Yunho menepuk-nepuk pahanya agar Changmin duduk di pangkuannya.

Dan setelah mengambil buku harian di meja nakasnya, Changmin merangkak naik ke atas ranjangnya untuk duduk di pangkuan Yunho.

Ia menyamankan posisinya bersandar pada dada bidang Yunho di belakangnya. Dan dengan sigap Yunho melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Changmin serta meletakkan dagunya di bahu Changmin. Karena dengan begitu, Yunho bisa melihat kata per kata yang digoreskan oleh Changmin pada buku hariannya.

_**Aku bosan di rumah seharian ini.. Yuno hyung tidak datang menemuiku..**_

_**Jae hyung dan Junsu yang selalu berisik pun tidak menggangguku hari ini**_

"Maaf.." Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Changmin. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menemani Changmin seharian ini. Padahal jika boleh jujur, Yunho begitu merindukannya. Bahkan sebenarnya Yunho sudah menyusun rencana untuk membawa Changmin berjalan-jalan hari itu.

"_Gwaenchana.._" Changmin mengusap lembut lengan Yunho yang melingkari pinggangnya sebelum melanjutkan lagi tulisannya.

_**Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman**_

_**Dan di sana, aku bertemu lagi dengan 'si pria asing' tak bernama..**_

Yunho menautkan alisnya begitu membaca ada pria asing yang mendekati Changmin.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Yunho dengan nada tak suka yang kentara sekali.

"Aku juga tidak tahu siapa namanya.. Tapi ia bilang, besok ia akan pindah ke sekolah kita. Dan sepertinya ia akan sekelas denganmu. Jadi, kita lihat besok saja"

Changmin kembali menggoreskan tintanya di atas buku harian.

_**Tapi yang paling membuatku senang hari ini..**_

'_**Si pria asing' itu memberiku sekotak besar kue cokelat favoritku! Yeeeay ^.^**_

Yunho memberengut sebal membaca kalimat terakhir yang ditulis oleh Changmin.

"Aku juga sering memberikan Chami kue cokelat!" ucap Yunho tak terima. Dan ya, jika mereka sudah berada di tempat tidur, maka mereka mulai menggunakan nama kesayangan mereka satu sama lain.

Changmin yang mendengar gerutuan Yunho terkikik geli sebelum akhirnya menutup buku hariannya. Ia sedikit memutar tubuhnya untuk memandang Yunho dengan senyuman manis yang mampu membuat Yunho berdebar dibuatnya.

"Yuno hyung cemburu?" tanya Changmin dengan lembut.

"Hm" Yunho menyurukkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Changmin dan menyesapi dalam-dalam aroma strawberry yang menguar dari sana.

"_Wae?_" tanya Changmin bingung saat Yunho lagi-lagi mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan Yunho hanya menggeleng di bahu Changmin.

"Yuno hyung aneh sekali hari ini!" Changmin memajukan bibir _pouty_-nya dengan imut. Jika biasanya Yunho akan bercerita banyak hal, malam itu Changmin merasa Yunho begitu pendiam.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini.. Tapi aku belum siap untuk menceritakannya padamu.. Maafkan aku" Yunho bergumam dalam pelukan eratnya.

'_Aku hanya tidak ingin jauh darimu. Aku tak sanggup meninggalkanmu'_

_Asalkan sesuatu itu bukan hal yang membuatmu meninggalkanku_

"Ayo kita tidur.." Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya dan merentangkan lengannya untuk dijadikan sandaran oleh Changmin.

Setelah meletakkan buku hariannya di meja nakas, Changmin pun beringsut menuju pelukan hangat Yunho. Meletakkan kepalanya pada lengan Yunho kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Yunho.

"_Jalja.._" bisik Yunho sambil mengecup dahi dan kedua mata Changmin yang tertutup.

Dan untuk beberapa saat, Yunho terjaga dari tidurnya untuk memandangi wajah manis Changmin yang begitu damai dalam pelukannya.

Kuliah di Jepang itu membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Dan Yunho sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya ia jika tak melihat wajah damai itu lagi.

Jika ia pergi, lalu bagaimana Changmin? Apa ia akan semakin terpukul karena selalu ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang terdekatnya?

Dan bagaimana jika Changmin tahu mengenai hal perjodohannya?

Semua itu sungguh membuat kepala Yunho terasa begitu berat. Hingga untuk memejamkan matanya saja terasa sulit.

Sepertinya ia baru menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan Junsu memang benar.

Hanya ada nama Changmin di isi kepalanya..

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan siswa baru yang akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian.." Jang Songsaengnim membawa masuk seorang remaja pria yang memasuki kelas Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"!"

Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja menegakkan duduknya saat mendapati tatapan murid baru itu yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

'_Jadi ini "si pria asing" yang ditemui Changmin kemarin?'_

"_Annyeonghaseyo_.. Perkenalkan, nama saya Micky Park. Saya murid pindahan dari Amerika.."

"Nah, Micky.. Silahkan kau duduk di kursi itu" Jang Songsaengnim menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong tepat di samping kanan kursi Jaejoong. Dan jika kalian ingin tahu posisi duduk Jaejoong saat ini, ia kini tengah di apit oleh dua pria tampan, dengan Yunho di samping kirinya, dan murid baru yang bernama Micky itu di samping kanannya. Dan tentunya meja dan kursi di _Tense Senior High School_ itu merupakan _single desk_ dimana kau tidak akan menjumpai istilah 'teman sebangku'.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu.." sapa Micky sambil tersenyum misterius ke arah Jaejoong.

"Tidak denganku! Dasar orang aneh!" jawab Jaejoong dengan ketus.

"Hai!" sapa Micky pada Yunho yang tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikannya. Ia tentu tertawa dalam hati begitu mendapat pandangan tak suka dari Yunho sejak pertama kali ia memberikan senyuman mautnya untuk Jaejoong.

"Aku Micky. Boleh tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Micky ke arah Yunho.

"Yunho.. Dan aku ketua senat di sini. Jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan bertanya padaku tentang sekolah ini"

"_Sure!_" Micky mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum miring.

Dan sepanjang pembelajaran berlangsung, Jaejoong dibuat gelisah hanya karena ia tahu bahwa Micky tak pernah berhenti memperhatikannya. Membuat Micky terkekeh beberapa kali mendapati gerutuan kesal Jaejoong di mejanya.

"Yunho.." Micky segera menghampiri Yunho begitu bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Ada apa?" Yunho memandang bingung Micky yang tampak begitu tergesa.

"Bisa tunjukkan padaku dimana kelas X-A?"

"!"

Sontak Jaejoong terkejut dan menolehkan wajahnya menatap Micky dengan alis yang bertaut.

'_Untuk apa ia menanyakan kelas Changmin dan Junsu?'_

Begitulah kira-kira isi kepala Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ada urusan apa kau ke kelas itu?" selidik Yunho

"Aku ada urusan dengan salah satu murid kelas itu. Bisa cepat antarkan aku ke sana?" desak Micky yang akhirnya dengan pasrah Yunho mengantarkannya.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut!" Jaejoong ikut bangkit berdiri

"Kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya Micky sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Cih! Siapa yang ingin ikut denganmu! Aku hanya kebetulan ingin ke kelas itu juga! Adikku ada di kelas itu!" teriak Jaejoong tak terima.

"Sudah, ayo kita jalan!" lerai Yunho dengan menarik tangan Jaejoong dan Micky pun akhirnya berjalan dengan santai di belakang mereka.

Senyum tampannya tak pernah pudar sejak Micky keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Hingga membuat para _yeoja_ yang dilewatinya begitu terpana akan pesonanya. Dan itu bukan hal aneh lagi buatnya. Karena di sekolahnya yang dulu pun, Micky memang sudah terkenal sebagai _Cassanova_. Aura _dignity_-nya memang terpancar jelas dari _gesture_ tubuhnya.

'_Kalian tidak pernah berubah rupanya.. Kita lihat saja, apa kalian bisa tetap bersama sampai akhir..' _batin Micky sambil menyeringai di balik punggung Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Changminniiiiiiie!" pekik Jaejoong riang sambil berhambur memeluk Changmin.

'_Bahkan scene yang satu ini pun tak berubah..'_ batin Micky sambil memutar bola matanya jengah.

"H-hyung.. s-ses.. sak" Changmin berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Jaejoong, namun tarikan seseorang di belakang Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu melepaskan diri.

"YA! Berani sekali kau menarikku seperti itu!" bentak Jaejoong ke arah Micky.

"Kau membuatnya sesak nafas!" bentak Micky tak mau kalah.

'_Rasanya, kejadian ini mirip sekali dengan kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu'_ batin Yunho dan Junsu berbarengan.

Sementara Yunho dan Junsu mengernyit heran, Micky sudah terlebih dahulu menghampiri Changmin sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Micky lembut.

"_Ne, Gwaenchana_"

"Ah, ya! Perkenalkan, namaku Micky!" Micky mengulurkan tangannya dan segera disambut antusias oleh Changmin.

Membuat Yunho, Jaejoong, serta Junsu menatap tak percaya bahwa Changmin yang selama ini mereka kenal kaku, kini dengan mudahnya mau bergaul dengan orang asing.

"Changmin.." jawab Changmin.

"Dan ini!" Micky menyelipkan susuatu di balik genggaman tangannya dan Changmin sebelum kembali melepaskannya.

"_Bubble gum_?" Changmin memandang Micky bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut, saat mendapati sekotak permen karet rasa strawberry di genggaman tangannya.

"_Ne_, sebagai ganti kue cokelatmu yang kemarin terjatuh karenaku" ucap Micky kembali tersenyum hangat.

"Ekhem! Hem! Apa maksudnya ini, Changminnie? Kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memicingkan matanya penuh selidik menatap Changmin dan Micky bergantian.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya di taman. Dan aku rasa, aku menyukainya.. Bukankah ia sangat manis?" Micky tersenyum miring menatap Jaejoong yang kini kemarahannya sudah sampai di puncak kepalanya.

"YA! JAUHI CHANGMINNIE-KU!"

Jaejoong sudah akan melayangkan tamparannya, namun sayangnya Micky lebih cepat menangkap tangannya di udara sambil tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Jaejoong.

"Apa kau hanya bisa menampar, hm? _Ck!_ Seperti perempuan saja!" ucap Micky menghempaskan tangan Jaejoong.

"!"

Yunho dan Junsu hanya bisa kembali terpana mendapati tontonan itu.

'_Bedanya, dulu tak ada yang bisa menangkis pukulan Joongie/Jae hyung'_ batin Yunho dan Junsu kembali bersamaan.

"Aku lapar!" suara Changmin memecahkan ketegangan yang terjadi di depan ruang kelasnya.

"Ah! Maafkan aku Changminnie.. Ayo kita ke kantin" Jaejoong segera menarik tangan Changmin serta mendorong Yunho dan Junsu untuk berjalan di depan.

"Tunggu!" Changmin menghentikan langkah Jaejoong untuk menoleh ke belakang, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Micky.

"Ayo Micky hyung! Kita ke kantin bersama.." Changmin mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Micky. Dan Jaejoong benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Changmin saat ini. Mengapa Changmin dengan mudahnya percaya pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya? Padahal biasanya Changmin selalu tertutup pada orang sekitar.

Sementara Micky?

Ia menatap haru pada tangan putih mulus yang terulur ke arahnya itu.

'_Seandainya aku boleh menangis saat ini, aku akan menangis sekeras-kerasnya! Agar dunia tahu, bahwa adikku menginginkanku..'_

"_Ne.._" Micky menyambut uluran tangan Changmin sambil tersenyum bahagia. Bahkan binar kebahagiaan itu jelas terpancar di matanya yang berbinar-binar menatap Changmin.

Membuat dua orang yang berdiri di deretan terdepan memandang sedih pada tangan Changmin yang bertaut erat dengan tangan Micky.

'_Bahkan Chami/Changminnie tidak pernah mengulurkan tangannya seperti itu padaku' _lagi-lagi isi hati Yunho dan Junsu sama.

Dan akhirnya mereka berlima berjalan menuju kantin sekolah bersama-sama. Dengan Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Junsu yang cemburu melihat keakraban Changmin dengan si murid baru, Micky.

Mereka memilih meja yang cukup diisi oleh lima orang di tengah kantin. Cukup hiruk pikuk karena memang istirahat siang itu digunakan murid-murid lainnya untuk menyantap makan siang mereka.

Yunho dengan Jaejoong sudah mengisi tempat duduk terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh Junsu yang kini duduk mengapit Yunho di sebelah kanannya. Changmin dan Micky duduk berdampingan dengan Micky yang menghadap Junsu dan Changmin di hadapan Yunho.

"Kenalkan, aku Junsu.. Sepertinya hyung murid baru di sini?" Junsu mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Micky sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Ah ya.. Aku Micky, murid pindahan dari Amerika.." jawab Micky menjabat tangan Junsu dengan lembut.

"Amerika?!" pekik Junsu dengan wajah terkejut.

"_Ne_, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Micky dengan bingung.

"Ah _Aniya_.." Junsu tersenyum canggung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_Kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan Yoochun hyung? Kepindahannya dari Amerika semakin mengingatkanku padanya'_ batin Junsu memandangi Micky.

"Aku pesankan makanan dulu. Dan kau!.." Jaejoong menunjuk Micky dengan pandangan sengit "..pesan sendiri makananmu!"

Sebenarnya, bukan karena Jaejoong tak mau memesankan makanan untuk Micky, hanya saja ia memang tak tahu makanan apa yang akan dimakan Micky. Berbeda dengan yang lain, Jaejoong tentu tahu betul selera makanan Yunho, Junsu, dan Changmin.

Akhirnya, Jaejoong dan Micky pun beranjak pergi memesan makanan, meninggalkan kecanggungan antara Yunho, Junsu, dan Changmin.

Yunho masih memandangi Changmin yang memainkan kotak _bubble gum_ pemberian Micky. Dan Junsu hanya tersenyum miring mendapati aura kecemburuan di mata Yunho saat ini.

"Changminnie, nanti malam kau jadi menginap denganku kan?" panggil Junsu hingga membuat Changmin mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Junsu, dan Yunho mengernyit tak suka.

"M-memangnya... harus menginap ya?" tanya Changmin sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Yunho.

"_Ne_ Changminnie, tugas kita kan banyak sekali!"

"Terserah kau saja" jawab Changmin pasrah.

_Maaf, malam ini kita tidak bisa bersama.._

'_Aku tak sanggup jika harus berpisah darimu.. Walau hanya semalam..'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

**Yeaah! Chapter ini udah dipanjangin kan ceritanya.. Mana Applause buat nanachan? #ditimpukrame2#**

**Oke, oke tenaang.. Nanachan memang labil dalam membuat pair di tengah cerita. Tapi nanti di ending, pair yang votingnya paling banyak yang happy ending! Lagipula, nanachan gak pernah bilang bakal tutup votingnya kaan? Jadi sampe ff ini end pun, voting masih terbuka lebaaaar! HAHAHA #ketawanista#**

**Tak lupa ucapan terima kasih untuk reviewer tercintaku di chap 6 kemarin:**

**gothiclolita89, Taeripark, niyalaw, danactebh, reinn, homin lover, Guest, changmomoMINE, kame chan, shin min hyo, banzaianime80, JUNG SHIM AEGYA, afifah. kulkasnyachangmin, mun, hominoid, ia tania, ajib4ff, PedoYun, r, YaMin, Lovy**

**Review lagi yaa chapter ini.. hihihi**

**Keep reading! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**~Between Us~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin**

**Warn : Typo's, YAOI, OOC, Don't Like? Don't Read! And No bash Caracter!**

**Pair : Check out yourself!**

**Chapter 8 of ?**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih, kalian mau makan malam di sini.." ucap Ny. Kim pada Ny. Park dan Changmin setelah mereka usai makan malam.

"Justru seharusnya kami yang berterima kasih atas jamuan makan malam ini.." jawab Ny. Park dengan lembut.

"Em.. begini.. Sebenarnya alasan kami mengundang kalian ke sini, ingin membicarakan mengenai hal penting tentang anak kita.."

Ny. Kim memandang bingung Tuan dan Ny. Kim bergantian. Dan ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dimana saat ini Changmin juga tengah memandang bingung ibunya.

"Sebentar lagi, Joongie akan berulang tahun yang ke delapan belas tahun.." Ny. Kim menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang kini tengah tersenyum manis ke arah Changmin.

"Tepatnya tanggal 26 Januari nanti, Joongie akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun, sekaligus pesta pertunangannya"

Sontak Changmin menghadapkan wajah penuh tanda tanya ke arah Jaejoong dan Junsu bergantian. Dan tiba-tiba perasaan gelisah menyergap hatinya hingga ia merasa ini bukanlah pertanda baik untuknya.

"Jae hyung mau bertunangan?" tanya Changmin dengan lembut sambil mengepalkan tangannya guna menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang jantungnya.

Entah apa yang saat ini dirasakannya, Changmin sendiri tak tahu penyebabnya. Dan sesak terus saja menghimpitnya hingga Changmin merasa sulit untuk bernafas teratur.

"_Ne_, aku akan bertunangan dengan Yunnie" Jaejoong tersenyum lembut pada Changmin.

_**DEG!**_

Changmin tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya. Dan pias wajahnya berangsur memucat.

"Karena Yunnie akan melanjutkan kuliah di Jepang setelah lulus sekolah nanti.."lanjut Jaejoong yang semakin membuat Changmin merasa sesak di hatinya.

"Dan aku juga ingin agar kita bertunangan di hari yang sama, Changminnie..." Junsu yang memang duduk di samping Changmin kini menggenggam lembut tangan Changmin. Menantikan bagaimana reaksi Changmin mendengar pernyataannya.

Hening beberapa detik..

Changmin yang kini menundukkan wajahnya menjadi pusat perhatian di ruang makan itu.

Changmin sendiri tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Semua ini terlalu sulit untuknya.

Ia merasa tak terima jika harus melupakan cintanya pada Yunho dan mengalihkannya pada Junsu.

Tapi...

Ia menyayangi Jaejoong. Sangat menyayanginya. Karena Changmin tahu, Jaejoong rela melakukan apa saja untuk kebahagiaannya.

Dan jika memang ini saatnya untuk membalas kebaikan Jaejoong, satu-satunya cara membahagiakan Jaejoong, Changmin merasa tak punya pilihan lain.

"Aku..." Changmin menegakkan kepalanya kembali dan semua yang ada di sana menantinya dengan antusias.

"Beri aku waktu.." lirih Changmin pada Junsu yang kini hanya bisa tersenyum lembut.

"Eomma akan mendukung apapun pilihanmu, sayang.." Ny. Park membelai lembut rambut Changmin.

Membuat Changmin menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berkaca-kaca. Dan Ny. Park hanya bisa tersenyum miris menatap anaknya dengan iba.

'_Maafkan Eomma.. Eomma merasa gagal menjadi ibu yang baik untukmu.. Kenapa harus seperti ini, Ya Tuhan?.. Kenapa Engkau tak pernah membiarkan Changmin bahagia.. Bahkan ketika aku berharap lebih pada hubungan Changmin dengan Yunho.. Takdir berkata lain..'_ batin Ny. Park berusaha menahan tangisnya yang sebentar lagi akan pecah.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi pulang.." Ny. Park membungkukkan badannya sebelum membawa Changmin pergi dari rumah itu secepatnya.

Ny. Park terus menggenggam erat tangan Changmin sampai ke rumahnya. Tentu ia tahu bagaimana hubungan Changmin dengan Yunho selama ini. Karena ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana manjanya Changmin ketika bersama Yunho. Bagaimana manisnya Changmin jika bersama Yunho. Dan bagaimana terbukanya Changmin saat bersama Yunho.

"Changminnie.."

"Aku ingin sendiri, Eomma" Changmin mengabaikan panggilan ibunya untuk berlari ke kamarnya.

Dan sesampainya di keheningan kamarnya, tangisnya pun pecah bertubi-tubi.

"_Hiks.. hikss..._ Sakitt... _hikss... hiks.._"

Tubuh changmin merosot ke lantai.

Dan dengan tangan yang mengepal, ia memukul-mukulkannya pada dada kirinya yang terasa sesak.

Ia merasa dikhianati sekaligus tersakiti.

Kenapa Jaejoong tak pernah memberi tahu sebelumnya tentang hal ini. Dan kenapa Yunho menyembunyikan hal ini, sementara ia merasa tak pernah ada rahasia di antara mereka selama ini.

"_Hiks.. hikss..._"

Changmin menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kamar dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lututnya yang terlipat. Badannya tak berhenti berguncang dan tangisnya pun tak mau mereda.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Chami.."

_**DEG!**_

Tubuh Changmin seketika menegang mendengar suara bariton yang selama ini menghiasi malamnya.

Jika selama ini Changmin selalu antusias mendengar suara itu, kali ini hatinya malah berdenyut sakit.

"PERGIIIII! _Hiks..hiksss.._"

Yunho tersentak kaget mendengar suara parau Changmin yang berteriak di sela-sela isakan tangisnya. Dan ia hanya bisa memandang pintu kamar Changmin dengan sendu.

'_Kau sudah mengetahuinya?'_

_Kau jahat!_

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"Nah Changminnie, belajar yang rajin! Aku ke kelasku dulu ya.. Sampai jumpa nanti istirahat!"

Jaejoong sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya dari kelas Changmin, ketika tiba-tiba saja Changmin menahan langkahnya dengan memegang erat jemari Jaejoong.

"Ada apa Changminnie?" tanya Jaejoong yang bingung dengan sikap Changmin kali ini.

"Aku.. ingin... menanyakan satu hal padamu.."

"Apa? Tanyakan saja.." Jaejoong tersenyum lembut sambil membelai lembut rambut Changmin.

"Apa... Jae hyung bahagia.. jika bertunangan dengan Yunho hyung?"

Dan senyuman di wajah cantik Jaejoong perlahan memudar mendapati pertanyaan Changmin. Ia terdiam sejenak untuk mengamati ekspresi datar di wajah Changmin. Dan ia tak suka. Sama sekali tak suka Changmin yang seperti ini.

_Tak terbaca.._

Ya, Jaejoong tak bisa menafsirkan arti di balik pertanyaan Changmin. Hingga ia akhirnya memilih jujur akan perasaannya.

"Aku bahagia.. Sangat bahagia... Karena Yunho selalu memperlakukanku dengan lembut.."

_Tes_

Changmin tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya melihat senyum kebahagiaan di wajah Jaejoong.

"Changminnie.. Apa aku salah bicara?" panik Jaejoong melihat Changmin menangis di hadapannya. Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong melihat Changmin mengeluarkan air matanya setelah terakhir kalinya ia lihat saat kecelakaan orang tua Changmin.

Dan ia pikir, jika Changmin kali ini menangis. Itu berarti, kepedihannya saat kehilangan orang tuanya kembali Changmin rasakan.

Tapi Jaejoong tak mengerti. Jika memang Changmin merasa sedih karena kehilangan, lantas siapa yang akan meninggalkannya?

"_Ani_.. aku hanya terlalu bahagia. Karena, jika Jae hyung bahagia, aku juga bahagia.." Changmin memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Jaejoong yang mendengar kalimat mengharukan itu segera membawa Changmin dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih.. Aku menyayangimu.." gumam Jaejoong sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin.

Ia tak tahu, bahwa dalam pelukan itu, Changmin menangis dalam diam. Air mata tak mau berhenti mengalir di pipi _chubby_-nya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan menerima pertunanganku dengan Junsu.." ucap Changmin setelah menghapus kasar air matanya.

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong bertanya antusias setelah melepaskan pelukannya dengan Changmin

"_Ne_.." jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

Jaejoong pun segera memeluk Changmin kembali untuk menyalurkan bahagia di hatinya saat ini.

Mereka tak menyadari kalau ternyata ada dua orang lain yang menatap Jaejoong dan Changmin dengan dua pandangan yang berbeda.

Junsu tersenyum misterius di tempat duduknya. Sementara Micky, kini berusaha keras menahan tangisnya di depan kelas itu.

"_Kalau Changminnie sedih, hyung juga sedih.. Jangan menangis lagi, Ne.." (Chapter 3)_

Micky meninggalkan kelas itu dengan segala konklusinya yang terangkum jelas.

Ya..

**Micky... adalah Park Yoochun.**

Dan mengapa Yoochun tahu segala hal tentang Changmin, Jaejoong, Yunho, serta Junsu..

Karena ia memang sengaja mengirim detektif untuk mematai mereka selama 10 tahun terakhir ini. Dan ia kini bisa menyimpulkan keseluruhan yang terjadi pada Changmin-nya ketika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana interaksi di antara mereka.

'_Aku akan membalas mereka untukmu, Changminnie.. Dan tidak akan kubiarkan ada yang menyakitimu lagi..'_

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

From : Micky

To : Jaejoong

_Tidak perlu menjemput Changmin di taman sore ini. Karena ia pergi bersamaku_

_Tenang saja, aku pasti menjaganya dengan baik_

Sesaat setelah Jaejoong tiba di tempat les vokalnya, ia menerima pesan singkat dari Micky.

Dan entah mengapa, Jaejoong mempercayai pemuda itu. Ya, ia percaya bahwa Micky akan menjaga Changmin untuknya.

Sementara itu, Changmin yang kini berada di dalam mobil mewah bersama Micky hanya bisa berwajah bingung.

"Kita mau kemana, hyung?"

"Ke rumahku.." Micky tersenyum lembut sambil tetap fokus menyetir mobilnya.

Dan pandangan bingung Changmin kini tergantikan dengan pandangan terkejut tak percaya saat mendapati rumah mewah yang ditempati Micky saat ini.

"I-ini.." suara Changmin tercekat di tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering.

"Rumah **kita**.." Micky menegaskan kata terakhirnya menatap ke dalam mata Changmin yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

Changmin ingat rumah ini..

Changmin tahu betul rumah siapa ini..

"U..._hiks.. hiksss_.. U-chun.. hyung?" Changmin menatap Micky tak percaya.

"_Ne_, aku kembali untukmu.."

_Grep!_

Changmin segera memeluk Yoochun dengan seerat mungkin. Seolah enggan untuk melepasnya kembali.

Mereka berada di halaman rumah asli kediaman keluar Park yang ternyata menjadi awal tempat tinggal Changmin sejak orang tuanya meninggal dunia.

Changmin tentu ingat rumah ini, karena dulu Yoochun sering mengajaknya bermain di taman bunga yang ada di halaman depan rumah itu. Dan nampaknya taman bunga itu tetap terawat dengan baik.

"Appa meninggal dunia 2 bulan yang lalu.."

Changmin membekap mulutnya sambil menatap Yoochun tak percaya.

"Dan sebelum ia meninggal, ia menjelaskan semuanya padaku.."

_***Flashback***_

"_Mr. Park, istri pertama Anda mengalami kecelakaan. Ia tewas di tempat.. dan ia meninggalkan anak Anda yang berusia 4 tahun.." jelas Tuan Kim pada Mr. Park di seberang telepon_

"_Anakku?! Anakku kau bilang?! Anak haram itu bukan anakku! Dan aku tak perduli lagi dengannya! Aku baru akan menceraikannya. Tapi baguslah kalau ia sudah mati!"_

_Tuan Kim terkejut bukan main mendengar jawaban dari Mr. Park. Memang ia tak mengetahui bagaimana kisah rumah tangga Mr. Park. Tapi bisakah ia memberi belas kasihnya pada anak berusia 4 tahun itu?_

"_Tapi Mr. Park, bagaimana dengan anak ini?"_

"_Aku tak perduli!" memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak._

_Ya, Changmin memang anak dari istri pertama Mr. Park dan Yoochun anak dari istri kedua Mr. Park._

_Tapi, istri pertama Mr. Park berselingkuh dengan Tuan Shim hingga akhirnya lahirlah Changmin. Oleh sebab itu, marga Changmin adalah Shim, sesuai dengan marga ayah biologisnya._

_***Flashback End***_

"Maafkan Appa yang begitu membencimu.."

"Tidak.. _hiks.. hikss.._ Ia memang berhak membenciku.. Eommaku telah berselingkuh darinya.." Changmin terisak mendapati kenyataan ini.

Ia kini menjadi paham. Mengapa Ny. Park membawanya serta Yoochun pindah dari rumah ini begitu mengetahui Mr. Park akan segera pulang dari luar negeri. Karena Ny. Park tidak ingin Mr. Park tahu kalau ia telah mengadopsi Changmin.

"Shh.. _Uljima_.." Yoochun memeluk Changmin dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Hyung.." lirih Changmin saat Yoochun menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Changmin.

"_Ne.._"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.."

Yoochun tersenyum hangat sambil membelai lembut rambut Changmin.

"Tidak akan.."

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

_**26 Januari...**_

Changmin menatap sendu pada kalender yang ada di meja riasnya sebelum mengalihkan matanya ke pantulan dirinya yang kini berbalut _tuxedo_ berwarna putih pada cermin di meja riasnya.

"Kau sudah siap sayang?" tanya Ny. Park sambil mengusap bahu Changmin dengan lembut

"_Ne_, Eomma.."

Ny. Park sungguh ingin menangis saat itu juga begitu mendapati senyum Changmin yang kentara sekali dipaksakan.

"Aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu.." ucap Ny. Park sambil menggamit lengan Changmin dan berjalan beriringan menuju kediaman di sebelah rumahnya.

_Hari ini.._

Pesta ulang tahun Jaejoong dilaksanakan..

Sekaligus,

Pesta pertunangan Jaejoong dengan Yunho..

Pesta pertunangan Junsu dengan Changmin..

"Changminnie.."

Yoochun menghadiri pesta itu dengan _tuxedo_ yang berwarna senada dengan _tuxedo_ Changmin. Ia memang sengaja menunggu Changmin di depan pintu. Untuk sekedar meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa Changmin selalu terlihat manis dalam balutan pakaian apapun.

"Maaf, kami harus segera masuk.." ucap Ny. Park untuk membawa masuk Changmin ke dalam rumah Jaejoong.

"Tunggu!... _Eomma_"

Ny. Park membeku seketika begitu mendapat panggilan itu. Dan Yoochun berinisiatif menghampirinya serta memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku pulang, Eomma.. Tapi biarkan ini menjadi rahasia aku, Eomma, dan Changminnie.. Bersikaplah seperti kau tidak mengenalku.." bisik Yoochun sambil mengecup pipi Ny. Park sekilas sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Changmin.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar dengan Changminnie.." ucap Yoochun sambil membawa Changmin keluar halaman.

Meninggalkan Ny. Park yang hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia memperhatikan dua sosok pemuda yang mengenakan _tuxedo_ berwarna sama itu.

"Ahjumma, kenapa tidak masuk? Oh ya, mana Changminnie?" tanya Junsu menghampiri Ny. Park

"Changmin sedang bicara dengan temannya" Ny. Park menunjuk ke arah dimana Changmin dan Yoochun berada.

Dan begitu Junsu mengikuti arah pandang Ny. Park, pandangan Junsu berubah sendu. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Junsu merasa begitu cemburu.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

Jaejoong terlihat memukau di hari ulang tahunnya. Balutan _tuxedo_ hitam dengan hiasan perak itu membuatnya terlihat begitu mempesona. Dan Yunho yang mengenakan _tuxedo_ berpasangan dengan Jaejoong, juga terlihat gagah dan tampan.

Sedang Junsu, ia hanya memakai _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam yang terlihat sederhana.

Karena sejak awal, _Junsu tak menginginkan pertunangan ini.._

"Silahkan pasangkan cincin pada pasangan kalian masing-masing.." ucap sang MC dalam acara pertunangan itu.

Kini, Yunho dan Junsu berdiri berhadapan dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Jaejoong yang menatap Yunho dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sedangkan Yunho, sesekali melirikkan matanya pada sosok manis di samping Jaejoong yang memilih untuk tetap menundukkan wajahnya.

Berulang kali Yunho menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan guna mengurangi rasa sesak pada nafasnya yang tercekat.

Tapi nyatanya, itu tak membantu sama sekali.

Berulang kali Yunho berusaha untuk berbicara dengan Changmin atau hanya sekedar menemuinya, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Jangankan bicara, bahkan memandang Yunho pun Changmin tak mau. Sejak malam saat Changmin mengetahui pertunangannya, sejak saat itu pula Yunho tak bisa menemui Changmin.

Dan Junsu yang melihat Yunho memperhatikan Changmin, segera menyikutnya dengan keras hingga Yunho meringis kesakitan.

"Tunggu apalagi? Cepat pakaikan cincinnya pada Jae hyung!" bisik Junsu dengan ketus.

Sungguh, Junsu sudah tak tahan menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Karena, Junsu merasa benci begitu mendapati tatapan seseorang di ruangan itu yang terus memperhatikan Changmin. Seolah di dunia ini, hanya ada Changmin seorang.

Dan Yunho mau tak mau melangkah maju untuk memasangkan cincin di tangannya pada jemari manis Jaejoong.

_Tes_

Dan Yunho bersumpah dalam hati, kalau ia melihat setetes air yang jatuh ke sepatu Changmin.

'_Kau menangis? Karena... Aku?'_

Yoochun yang terus memperhatikan Changmin kini mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat saat Junsu berhasil menyematkan cincin pertunangannya pada jari manis Changmin.

Walau selama acara Changmin selalu menundukkan wajahnya, tapi Yoochun tahu bahwa adiknya itu tak berhenti menangis. Dan Yoochun semakin memuncak amarahnya saat kini ia melihat dengan jelas seringai Junsu tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

'_Baiklah jika ini maumu.. Aku akan mengikuti permainanmu!'_ batin Yoochun sambil mengetik pesan singkat di ponselnya.

From : Micky

To : Junsu

_Temui aku di perpustakaan usai sekolah besok. Aku akan menjawab tawaranmu kemarin siang.._

Dan setelah mengirim pesan itu, Yoochun segera menarik Changmin dari pesta. Ia sudah tak tahan melihat penderitaan adiknya dalam pesta itu.

Tak ia perdulikan pandangan protes dari beberapa orang di pesta itu. Karena yang Yoochun yakini saat ini, adiknya butuh melampiaskan kesedihannya. Dan tentunya bukan di pesta itu.

"Menangislah.." Yoochun memeluk Changmin dengan lembut.

Saat ini mereka berada di rumah Yoochun. Di taman bunga yang menguarkan aroma mawar putih yang semakin membuat Changmin teringat pada sosok Yunho.

Ya, masih terekam jelas di ingatannya, ketika Yunho sering membawakannya sekuntum mawar putih untuk Changmin. Tapi kini, ia sadar jika Yunho memang tak pernah menjadi miliknya.

Bahkan, Yunho tak pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Changmin.

Yunho tak pernah mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Changmin..

Yunho tak pernah memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya..

"Jadi.. selama ini.. aku.. _hiks.. hikss_.. hanya terlalu berharap padanya?"

Rahang Yoochun mengeras mendengarkan gumaman Changmin dalam pelukannya.

"Aku... _hiks.. hikss._. bukan siapa-siapa.. untuknya.. _hiks.. hikss._.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

**Mau buat Changmin menderita, tapi sekarang ada hyungnya yang ngebelain. Huft!**

**Thanks for reviewer in Chapter 7:**

**shin min hyo, Guest (1), kame chan, danactebh, Guest (2), Loomi3, R, Banzaianime80, ajib4ff, Taeripark, Lovy, imdying, homin lover, afifah. kulkasnyachangmin, uchimaki shippy-chan, GaemGyu92, niyalaw, ia tania, Guest (3), zarah, wiwie. c. girly, yunlicha **

**Review lagi ya chapter ini kalau masih mau tau lanjutannya ;)**

**Next chap, kita akan bongkar rencana Junsu sebenarnya!**

**Keep Reading! Keep Voting!**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Between Us~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin**

**Warn : Typo's, YAOI, OOC, Don't Like? Don't Read! And No bash Caracter!**

**Pair : Check out yourself!**

**Chapter 9 of ?**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junsu melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju perpustakaan siang itu. Tak ia perdulikan lagi jadwal latihan futsalnya yang terbengkalai.

Ia memang tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Tapi yang terpenting, ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia tetapkan sebagai pujaan hatinya yang berjanji bertemu berdua di perpustakaan. _Hanya berdua.._

'_Apa Micky hyung mau menerima tawaranku? Apa ia sudi untuk membantuku?'_ batin Junsu gelisah seiring langkah kakinya menuju perpustakaan sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi.

"Su-ie.."

_**DEG!**_

Junsu mengalihkan wajahnya pada sosok yang memanggilnya dengan lembut. Dan menemukan Micky yang tersenyum ke arahnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada salah satu rak buku.

Ini pertama kalinya Junsu mendengar Micky memanggilnya seperti itu. Bukannya ia tak suka. Hanya saja... Hal itu semakin mengingatkan Junsu pada Yoochun.

Dan kemiripan Micky dengan Yoochun lah yang membuat Junsu jatuh hati padanya.

"Maaf, hyung sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Junsu ketika berhadapan dengan Micky.

"Tidak.. aku juga baru tiba. Ayo duduk di sana.." ucap Micky sambil meraih tangan mungil Junsu untuk digenggamnya.

_Blush!_

Junsu yang memperhatikan tangannya digenggam erat oleh Micky hanya bisa merona malu menundukkan wajahnya. Dan ia hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti arah langkah kaki Micky membawanya ke tempat duduk di sudut perpustakaan yang agak tersembunyi.

"Jujur saja.. Aku kecewa sekali dengan kejadian kemarin.."

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Junsu bingung sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Micky.

"Aku kecewa, karena... kau sudah bertunangan" lirih Micky memandang Junsu dengan sendu.

"M-memangnya.. k-ke.. napa kalau ak-ku sudah bertunangan?" tanya Junsu dengan gugup mendapat tatapan intens dari Micky.

"Karena... Aku—"

Micky menggenggam tangan Junsu dan mengecupnya lembut.

"—Menyukaimu.."

_**DEG!**_

Kontan wajah Junsu memerah dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Dan aku.. tak suka jika ini—"

Micky meraih cincin yang tersemat di jari manis Junsu.

"—berada di jarimu"

Micky berhasil melepaskan cincin pertunangan Junsu dengan Changmin. Kemudian meletakkan cincin itu pada genggaman tangan Junsu.

"Kau boleh saja menggunakannya.. Tapi tidak saat bersamaku.." bisik Micky tepat di telinga Junsu.

**Chup~**

Entah seperti apa wajahnya sekarang, Junsu tak mau memikirkannya. Yang jelas, ia serasa melayang di udara ketika Micky mengecup lembut pipinya.

"Dan mengenai tawaranmu.. Tentu aku bersedia membantumu" Micky tersenyum lembut pada Junsu. Membuat Junsu ikut tersenyum senang memandang Micky dengan bahagia.

Akhirnya, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Terlebih, seseorang itu adalah... _pujaan hatinya_.

_Grep!_

"Terima kasih hyung.." gumam Junsu sambil memeluk Micky untuk menyalurkan kebahagiannya. Dan Micky hanya bisa membelai lembut punggung Junsu.

"Tapi... kalau aku boleh tahu, apa alasanmu memiliki rencana ini?" tanya Micky setelah pelukan mereka terpisah.

"Aku... hanya ingin membuat Jae hyung _sedikit_ menderita.."

Micky tersentak menatap Junsu tak percaya, walau pada akhirnya ia selalu berhasil mengendalikan ekspresinya. Mungkin, ia berbakat menjadi aktor.

"Dengan melibatkan Yunho dan Changmin?" tanya Micky yang menahan geramnya. Dan Junsu hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Dengan melibatkan mereka, Jae hyung pasti akan lebih tersakiti.."

"Tapi.. kenapa kau begitu membencinya? Bagaimana pun juga, ia kakakmu.."

"Ya.. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak menganggapku begitu.." Junsu menatap Micky dengan wajah sedih.

"Ia tak pernah memperhatikanku.. Dan aku semakin benci saat ia selalu mendapat perhatian dari orang-orang terdekatnya.. Berbeda denganku.. Siapa yang perduli padaku? Bahkan, ketika kakiku cedera, Jae hyung malah memilih untuk menemani Changmin bermain.."

"Tapi aku perduli padamu"

Junsu menatap Micky lagi-lagi dengan sendu. Mencoba mencari ketulusan di setiap kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Micky.

_Grep!_

Kembali, Junsu memeluk Micky dengan erat. Dan ia mulai terisak di bahunya.

"_hiks.. hikss_.. aku.. mencintaimu.."

"_Nado.._" bisik Micky dengan sebuah seringai di bibirnya.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

Setelah mengantar Junsu pulang, Micky kini melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah tempat les vokal Jaejoong. Dan sesampainya di sana, ia segera memasuki tempat les vokal tersebut dimana kini kelas Jaejoong telah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ya, Micky berniat menjadi murid baru di tempat les vokal itu. Walau entah apa niatnya sebenarnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat.."

"Kau?!" Jaejoong sontak melebarkan mata indahnya menatap Micky yang hanya menyengir lebar ke arah Jaejoong.

"Ah teman-teman.. Mulai hari ini, kalian memiliki teman baru, namanya Micky.." guru les vokal di kelas itu menyambut Micky dengan ramah.

"Hai Joongie.." Micky mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong sambil tersenyum menggoda

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" bisik Jaejoong dengan sinis.

"Hm.. tapi panggilan manis itu cocok untuk wajah cantikmu"

_Blush!_

Jaejoong mau tak mau mengalihkan wajahnya dari Micky yang saat ini terkekeh kecil. Pasti karena wajah Jaejoong yang merona cantik.

"Ekhem! Micky! Kau datang ke tempat les ini untuk berlatih vokal, atau mengajak kencan Jaejoong?"

Teguran dari sang guru vokal sontak membuat seisi kelas itu bersorak dan bersiul menggoda Micky dan Jaejoong yang salah tingkah.

"Jangan macam-macam! Aku sudah bertunangan!" Jaejoong berbisik sambil memperlihatkan jari manisnya yang terdapat cincin emas putih.

"Aku tak perduli!" Micky memutar bola matanya jengah

"Lagipula, aku yang akan mengganti cincin itu menjadi cincin pernikahan kita" ucap Micky sambil tersenyum menawan.

_**DEG!**_

Membuat wajah merona Jaejoong semakin tambah panas dan merah padam.

"Hentikan!" desis Jaejoong tak suka.

Namun ternyata, degup jantung Jaejoong tak mau berdetak normal. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, yang jelas, Jaejoong menyukai sensasi ini.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

Changmin kembali menerbangkan baling-baling merahnya ke udara. Namun belum sampai baling-baling itu jatuh ke tanah, seseorang telah lebih dulu menangkapnya.

Seseorang itu memiliki tangan yang bagus dengan jari jemarinya yang panjang. Membuat Changmin kembali mengingat seseorang yang memiliki tangan mirip seperti itu.

"Chami.."

_**DEG!**_

Changmin sontak mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa pemilik tangan yang menangkap baling-balingnya.

Dan berdirilah di sana..

Sosok yang amat dirindukannya sepekan terakhir ini..

Sekaligus, sosok yang dihindarinya sepekan terakhir ini..

"Chami tunggu!"

Yunho menahan lengan Changmin yang ingin berlari dari taman itu.

"Chami, aku mohon.. Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Lep-pas! _Hiks.. hikss._." Changmin berusaha melepaskan tangan Yunho yang memegangnya erat.

Yunho tak perduli jika orang-orang di taman itu mulai menaruh perhatian pada mereka. Ia hanya ingin bicara dengan Changmin. Bagaimana pun caranya.

_Grep!_

Yunho memeluk Changmin dengan erat. Dan ia enggan melepaskannya.

"Chami.. Dengarkan aku.. Aku minta maaf" bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin yang masih berusaha melepaskan kungkungan tubuh Yunho.

"Cukup! _Hiks.. hikss_.. Kau jahat! Aku membenc—mmpht!"

"!"

Changmin membulatkan matanya saat tiba-tiba saja Yunho mencium bibirnya. _Di depan Umum!_

"mmmph..mpppt!" Changmin berusaha melepaskan ciuman pertamanya itu, namun ternyata Yunho semakin beringas menciumnya.

Hingga akhirnya, Changmin yang terkuras tenaganya hanya bisa pasrah saat Yunho memberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut di bibirnya. Dan Changmin mulai terbuai saat kini tangan Yunho membelai lembut punggungnya dan mengecup bibirnya berkali-kali.

Tak mereka hiraukan jika kini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di taman itu.

Ini ciuman pertama Changmin. Tapi mengapa Changmin merasa sesak di dadanya?

Mungkin, karena Changmin sadar, bahwa Yunho bukanlah miliknya.

"Yunnie.." lirih Jaejoong tak percaya pada apa yang disaksikannya saat ini. Ia baru saja tiba di taman itu bersama Micky untuk menjemput Changmin pulang.

Tapi... Apa yang disaksikannya saat ini membuat hatinya perih dan air mata berhasil lolos dari mata indahnya.

"Joongie.." Yunho yang menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong segera melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Changmin.

"Joongie Tunggu!" Yunho segera berlari mengejar Jaejoong yang memilih melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat meninggakan taman itu.

**Brukk!**

Meninggalkan Changmin yang kini jatuh berlutut di taman itu dengan berderai air mata.

"_hiks.. hikss.._" Changmin kembali menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Micky, atau yang Changmin ketahui adalah Yoochun, kini tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya melihat bagaimana hancurnya Changmin saat ini.

"Changminnie.." Yoochun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala Changmin yang tertunduk.

"Pergi! _Hiks..hikss_"

Yoochun menatap Changmin tak percaya saat mendengar kata yang baru saja dilontarkan Changmin dengan dingin.

"_hikss.. hikss.._ Pergi dari kehidupanku.. _hikss.. hiks._. kalau kau hanya akan pergi meninggalkanku seperti yang lain"

Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat mendengar kalimat menyakitkan dari Changmin. Air matanya juga semakin berderai tak henti.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi.. Hyung berjanji akan selalu di sisimu.. Percayalah.." Yoochun berlutut untuk memeluk tubuh Changmin dengan erat.

Orang bilang, ciuman pertama itu begitu indah, begitu murni, dan menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan.

Tapi mengapa bagi Changmin, ciuman pertamanya begitu pahit, menyakitkan, hingga ia ingin segera melupakannya.

Bagaimana tidak, jika orang yang menciumnya justru malah pergi meninggalkannya, untuk mengejar kekasih yang sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Thank you very much to my beloved reviewer in chapter 8 :**

**gothiclolita89, afifah. kulkasnyachangmin, danactebh, s4kur4h4n4, Miniee, niyalaw, jaelupme, jaejae, zarah, R, upiek, shin min hyo, banzaianime80, homin lover, mun, ajib4ff, Guest, changmomoMINE, PedoYun, chunsatic729, ia tania, uchimaki shippy-chan, ri-chan, yunlicha, kita**

**And yes, these OOC caracters aren't antagonist. They just don't know how and who to love. But still, they love each other actually..**

**Keep reading! Keep voting!**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Between Us~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin**

**Warn : Typo's, YAOI, OOC, Don't Like? Don't Read! And No bash Caracter!**

**Pair : Check out yourself!**

**Chapter 10 of ?**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memasuki kamarnya dengan berderai air mata. Dan Junsu yang melihat dari lantai dua rumahnya hanya bisa tersenyum misterius begitu melihat Yunho yang menyusul Jaejoong dengan wajah panik.

'_Ternyata Micky hyung memang bisa diandalkan.. Aku memang tidak salah meminta bantuannya'_ batin Junsu sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Yunho hyung.." Junsu berjalan menghampiri Yunho yang masih setia mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Pergilah.. Kurasa Jae hyung butuh waktu sendiri.."

"Tapi.." Yunho tampak ragu sambil memandang gelisah ke arah pintu kamar Jaejoong yang tertutup rapat.

"Tenang saja. Kalau ia sudah tenang, aku akan segera mengabarimu" potong Junsu sambil mengusap bahu Yunho dengan lembut.

Dan Yunho akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

Sesungguhnya, ia ingin mengatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya pada Jaejoong. Tapi nyatanya, ia sendiri juga bingung harus memilih siapa. Karena sejak dulu, ketika ia dihadapkan pada pilihan Jaejoong atau Changmin, maka ia tak bisa memilih salah satunya.

_Tok Tok Tok_

Junsu mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong yang terkunci dari dalam.

"Hyung, ini aku.. Ayo buka pintunya"

Jaejoong yang awalnya ragu, akhirnya membuka pintu kamarnya begitu mendengar suara Junsu.

"_Ne_?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara parau ketika ia membuka pintu

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini.."

Junsu menyerahkan dua buah _voucher_ untuk paket liburan ke pulau Jeju.

"Ini hadiah dari Appa dan Eomma. Hadiah pertunangan kita.. Mereka ingin kita berlibur di sana dengan pasangan kita masing-masing. Lagipula, kita bisa sekalian merayakan ulang tahun Yunho hyung di sana.."

Jaejoong tak tahu harus menjawab apa setelah ia menerima 2 lembar kertas itu. Karena pikirannya saat ini sedang kacau.

"Aku harap, hyung tidak akan mengecewakan Eomma dan Appa.." ucap Junsu sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

Di satu sisi, Jaejoong masih sakit hati dengan Yunho. Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya.

Dan Junsu yang berjalan menjauhi kamar Jaejoong, hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Karena tanpa Jaejoong jawab pun, Junsu tahu pilihan mana yang akan dipilih Jaejoong.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"Tidak makan siang dengan tunanganmu?" tanya Micky menggoda Junsu yang kini duduk di sampingnya di taman belakang sekolah.

"Hyung! Hentikan!" Junsu mem_pout_kan bibirnya merajuk pada Micky.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku hanya mencintaimu.." ucap Junsu malu-malu.

"_Aigoo_.. Kekasihku manis sekali kalau sedang malu-malu seperti ini.."

**Chup~**

Micky yang tak tahan melihat wajah manis Junsu yang merona, segera mencium pipi Junsu.

"Hyung! Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?!" ucap Junsu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lengan Micky.

"Biar saja.. Biar seluruh sekolah ini tahu, kalau kau adalah kekasihku!" ucap Micky dengan lantang. Dan tentunya membuat hati Junsu membuncah senang.

"Oh iya hyung.. Minggu depan, aku akan berlibur ke pulau Jeju. Kau ikut ya?" tanya Junsu sambil mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Micky dengan manja.

"Berlibur dengan yang lain?" tanya Micky curiga

"_Ne_.. Dengan begitu, kita bisa melanjutkan rencana kita!"

Micky terdiam cukup lama mendengar kalimat antusias yang keluar dari mulut Junsu. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Junsu tega melakukan semua ini hanya untuk menyakiti Jaejoong, kakak kandungnya sendiri. Ia sendiri saja yang bukan kakak kandung Changmin, ikut merasakan sedih jika adiknya terluka. Bagaimana mungkin justru Junsu ingin agar kakak kandungnya terluka.

"Dengar, sebelum kita melangkah lebih jauh.. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, bagaimana pun juga, Jaejoong adalah kakakmu.."

"_Arraseo!_ Bilang saja kalau kau ragu untuk membantuku!" Junsu mengalihkan wajahnya dengan bibir yang di_pout_kan.

"Hei.. bukan begitu maksudku.." Micky meraih tubuh mungil Junsu ke dalam pelukannya. "Tentu saja aku akan membantumu.. Aku hanya sekedar mengingatkan"

"Jadi, kau akan ikut ke pulau Jeju?" Junsu merubah kembali ekspresinya menjadi bersemangat.

"_Ne.._" Micky terpaksa menuruti kemauan Junsu untuk mengikuti permainannya.

Walau di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia tak ingin melihat Jaejoong terluka. Apalagi jika melibatkan perasaan Changmin.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"Joongie.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Micky khawatir saat melihat Jaejoong berwajah pucat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.." jawab Jaejoong berbohong. Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Kita ke tempat les bersama ya?"

"_Ani!_ Aku bisa pergi sendiri! Lagipula, aku sudah terbiasa naik bus! Bukan mobil mewah seperti milikmu!"

"Joongie!" Micky terpaksa memegang erat pergelangan tangan Jaejoong untuk menghentikan langkah Jaejoong.

"Jangan memaksakan diri seperti itu.." bisik Micky dengan lembut. Kentara sekali dalam nada bicaranya, Micky benar-benar khawatir akan keadaan Jaejoong saat ini.

"_hiks..hikss.._"

Dan Micky tersentak kaget begitu mendengar isakan lirih Jaejoong yang menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Ikutlah denganku.." Micky mengendurkan pegangan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, dan sebagai gantinya, ia menautkan jari jemarinya dengan lembut pada jemari Jaejoong. Kemudian membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil Micky.

"Hari ini, kita bolos les dulu ya? Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

Jaejoong tak menanggapi perkataan Micky. Ia hanya mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke luar jendela dengan tatapan sendu.

Jaejoong baru menyadari satu hal.

Sejak kapan ia merasa jaraknya begitu jauh dengan Yunho?

Jika dulu setiap hari mereka hampir menghabiskan waktu 24 jam bersama, tapi sekarang?

Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Hingga rasanya menjadi langka waktu kebersamaannya bersama Yunho.

Jika dulu Jaejoong selalu bersama Yunho berangkat sekolah, pulang sekolah, bermain hingga larut malam, bahkan menginap dan tidur bersama.

Tapi sekarang?

Ia hanya bisa bertemu Yunho saat di sekolah. Karena sepulang sekolah Jaejoong akan pergi ke tempat les vokalnya kemudian menjemput Changmin dan menemani Changmin hingga malam tiba.

Dan jika dihitung-hitung waktu kebersamaannya dengan seseorang, maka dengan Changmin lah Jaejoong lebih banyak melalui harinya.

Oleh karena itukah, posisi Jaejoong di hati Yunho tergantikan oleh orang lain?

Tapi mengapa harus Changmin? Kenapa harus orang yang paling Jaejoong sayangi yang menggeser posisinya di hati Yunho..

"Kita sudah sampai.."

Jaejoong menarik dirinya kembali dari lamunan ketika mendengar suara _husky_ milik Micky. Dan ia segera menghapus jejak air mata yang masih membekas di pipinya.

Dengan lembut, Micky membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong dan menuntunnya keluar sambil tersenyum. Bak pangeran yang menuntun sang tuan puteri.

Dan Jaejoong sepertinya baru menyadari hal lain.

Bahwa..

_Ia mulai jatuh hati pada pria yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan menggenggam tangannya lembut._

"Aku tahu kau belum makan siang, jadi kita makan dulu, _ne_?" ajak Micky sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Jaejoong.

Dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sekali mengikuti Micky untuk memasuki salah satu restoran di sekitar Sungai Han yang mengapung indah.

"Kau tahu, kau itu terlihat sangat cantik saat sedang marah.." goda Micky saat mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong spontan mendelikkan matanya kesal ke arah Micky.

"YA! Beraninya kau meledekku!" protes Jaejoong sambil memukul bahu Micky cukup keras.

Sementara Micky? Ia hanya terkekeh senang dengan respon yang ia dapat.

"Aku tidak meledek.. Tapi melihatmu marah, jauh lebih baik daripada melihatmu menangis.."

_**DEG!**_

Lagi-lagi, jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang saat melihat senyuman Micky yang menatapnya lembut.

"Aku... hanya..."

"Sudahlah.. Tidak perlu dibahas! Ayo pesan makanan! Biar aku yang traktir.." Micky memotong ucapan Jaejoong dengan mengambil buku menu yang ada di atas meja.

Dan Jaejoong pun akhirnya menarik senyuman manisnya memandang Micky yang kini sedang serius berkutat dengan buku menu di tangannya.

Hatinya menghangat saat menyadari, bahwa Micky memperhatikannya selama ini. Bahkan, ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong memang tidak keluar kelas untuk makan siang tadi.

"Micky.."

"Hm?" gumam Micky tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku menu di tangannya

"Minggu depan, ikut aku ya ke pulau Jeju?"

"!"

Sontak Micky mengalihkan matanya menatap Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Em.. itupun.. kalau.. kau mau.."

Micky mengerutkan alisnya sambil berfikir.

'_Bukankah Su-ie bilang, Joongie hanya memiliki 2 voucher? Lantas kenapa ia malah mengajakku? Bukan Yunho?'_ batin Micky bingung.

"Baiklah.. Aku mau.." jawab Micky sambil tersenyum lembut yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis Jaejoong.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

_**5 Februari..**_

Jaejoong dan Junsu sudah bersiap-siap menuju bandara dengan segala perlengkapan mereka yang terbungkus rapi dalam koper masing-masing.

Dan baik Jaejoong maupun Junsu mengatakan, bahwa mereka akan bertemu pasangan mereka masing-masing di bandara.

Namun yang tidak mereka ketahui, pasangan yang akan menemani mereka berlibur di sana adalah _orang yang sama.._

Sedangkan bagi Micky, ia sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Bukankah rencananya justru akan berjalan dengan lancar jika ia bermain seorang diri, tanpa kehadiran Yunho dan Changmin. Tanpa harus menyakiti perasaan Yunho dan Changmin lebih dalam..

Hingga sampai di bandara, Jaejoong dan Junsu kini dilanda kepanikan masing-masing saat tak mendapati wajah Micky dimana pun.

Kecewa jelas tergambar di wajah kakak beradik Kim itu ketika memasuki pesawat yang sebentar lagi harus _take off._

Dan pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba..

Saat Jaejoong dan Junsu duduk di bangku pesawat mereka masing-masing yang berseberangan, sosok Micky pun akhirnya muncul memasuki lorong pesawat kelas VIP itu.

Kakak beradik Kim itu menunggu dengan antusias, dimanakah gerangan Micky akan mendudukkan dirinya.

Di samping Junsu yang tersenyum bahagia... Atau di samping Jaejoong yang tersenyum manis?

"Maaf, aku terlambat.."

Namun Jaejoong hanya bisa terperangah menatap Micky yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di samping Junsu.

Dan sedetik setelahnya, air mata berhasil lolos dari mata indahnya saat Micky mencium bibir Junsu dengan lembut.

Tepat di depan matanya..

'_Maafkan aku, Joongie..'_

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

Changmin melihat tanggal di kalendernya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tahu, tepat jam 12 tengah malam nanti, pria yang dicintainya akan berulang tahun.

Dan jika di tahun-tahun sebelumnya ia akan merayakannya hanya berdua, maka ia tak yakin malam ini akan kembali terulang seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Walau ia tahu, bahwa Yunho tidak akan datang menemuinya malam ini, Changmin tetap membuat kado untuknya. Membungkusnya rapi dengan kertas hijau_ metallic _dan pita berwarna _silver_. Serta membuatkannya sebuah _cupcake_ dengan buah strawberry di atasnya. Dan ia meletakkan kado serta _cupcake_ itu di meja nakasnya sebelum keluar ke arah balkon kamarnya.

Malam itu, Changmin memejamkan matanya untuk menyesapi setiap hembusan angin malam yang menerpa wajah manisnya yang berseri karena terpaan cahaya bulan. Ia bersandar pada pagar balkon kamarnya dengan membiarkan pintu serta jendela besar kamarnya terbuka lebar.

_Tuiiiing... __**Ctar!**_

Hingga suara memekakkan telinga menyapa indera pendengaran Changmin dan memaksanya membuka mata untuk melihat apa gerangan yang terjadi di langit malam penuh bintang itu.

"!"

Sontak Changmin membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat ia menemukan puluhan kembang api menghiasi angkasa dengan indahnya.

Bukan. Bukan kembang api itu yang membuatnya terkejut..

Melainkan, kata demi kata yang terdapat pada puluhan, bahkan ratusan lampion kecil berwarna merah yang saat ini beterbangan di atas kepalanya.

'_Mianhae.. Aku mencintaimu..'_

'_Kumohon.. Maafkan aku..'_

'_Saranghae..'_

_Tes_

Changmin menitikan air matanya tanpa sadar. Dan ia segera menyekanya dengan punggung tangannya secara kasar. Ia tak ingin melihatnya dan beranjak memasuki kamarnya.

Namun baru saja ia membalikkan badannya..

Yunho sudah berdiri tegap di hadapannya dengan sebuket mawar putih di tangannya yang terangkat di depan dada.

"Aku tahu aku salah.. Dan aku berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Joongie dan kedua orang tua kami kalau aku tak pernah mencintainya.. Oleh karena itu, Kumohon—"

Yunho berlutut di hadapan Changmin dan mengarahkan buket bunga di tangannya pada Changmin.

"—maafkan aku.."

_Tes_

Air mata kembali menghiasi pipi _chubby_ Changmin saat ia melihat ketulusan ucapan Yunho yang berlutut di hadapannya.

Sementara tangannya terulur untuk meraih bunga mawar putih dari tangan Yunho, kata-kata Yoochun terngiang di kepalanya.

'_Hyung berjanji akan selalu di sisimu.. Percayalah.. Cukup percaya aku!.. Jangan pernah percaya pada yang lain!.. Karena mereka hanya akan menyakitimu.. Oleh karena itu, tutuplah hatimu untuk mereka.. Jangan biarkan ada satupun yang memasukinya.. Selain aku..'_

"Aku.. memaafkanmu.."

Changmin membantu Yunho untuk berdiri di hadapannya untuk sedetik kemudian ia peluk dengan erat.

'_Cukup malam ini saja.. aku pinjam Yunho hyung darimu, Jae hyung.. Untuk yang terakhir kali..'_ batin Changmin dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam.. Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu.." ucap Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan Changmin untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Dan sesampainya mereka di dalam kamar Changmin, Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang dan menarik pinggang Changmin untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat untuk saling menatap dan menyelami isi hati mereka masing-masing.

Hingga akhirnya Yunho memajukan wajahnya dan mempersempit jaraknya dengan Changmin. Merasakan hembusan nafas Changmin di wajahnya dan begitu pun sebaliknya.

Dan mata bambi yang tergenang air mata itu pun kini memejamkan matanya saat merasakan permukaan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Membuatnya tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan buket mawar putih di tangannya ke atas ranjang.

Lembut, Yunho kali ini menciumnya dengan penuh kelembutan dan keyakinan.

Ia mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang Changmin ketika Changmin mulai menikmati ciumannya dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yunho.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya hanya untuk membisikkan kata cinta untuk Changmin, kemudian kembali mengecup lembut bibir Changmin dan sedikit melumatnya.

Keduanya masih duduk berhadapan dengan Changmin yang duduk di atas pangkuan Yunho. Hingga akhirnya Changmin mulai memberanikan diri membalas melumat bibir Yunho yang kini memagutnya lebih liar.

Kedua tangan Changmin yang melingkari leher Yunho semakin mengerat saat kedua tangan Yunho mulai bergerilya nakal menelusup ke dalam piyama Changmin dan mengelus lembut punggung Changmin dengan seduktif.

Dan Yunho pun akhirnya membaringkan tubuh Changmin di ranjangnya tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun lumatan bibirnya di bibir Changmin. Dengan berhati-hati, Yunho menyangga tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan agar tak menindih Changmin seutuhnya.

Perlahan, dan lembut, sebelah tangan Yunho yang masih berada di dalam piyama Changmin membelai perut rata Changmin. Menghantarkan sengatan listrik dengan sensasi yang menyenangkan pada tubuh Changmin yang bergetar halus. Hingga mengantarkannya pada nikmat fana.

Namun itu tak seberapa lama, karena denting jam pertanda waktu tengah malam membuat Changmin kembali sadar ke dunia nyata.

"_Happy birthday.."_ bisik Changmin di bibir Yunho saat tautan bibir mereka sedikit berjarak.

Dan Yunho hanya tersenyum bahagia sebelum kembali memagut bibir Changmin dengan lebih liar dari sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin 'kau' yang menjadi hadiahku malam ini.." bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin sebelum mengulum telinga yang sensitif itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"_Ngghh.."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Thank you soooo much for my beloved reviewer in Chapter 9:**

**ifa. p. arunda, ia tania, jaejae, niyalaw, s4kur4h4n4, Lovy, danactebh, shin min hyo, upiek, imdying, ajib4ff, banzaianime80, kame chan, homin lover, ri-chan, changmomoMINE, chunsatic729, uchimaki shippi-chan, mun, GaemGyu92, R, afifah. kulkasnyachangmin, yunlicha, Guest**

**FYI, maybe 2 chapters more this fanfics will end. Mengenai alur serta pairnya, memang nanachan plot untuk tidak tertebak. Kalo udah ketebak, gak seru doong? Dan tentang Yoochun dan Changmin, mereka sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah!**

**Terima kasih yang sudah vote, nanachan akan akumulasi hasil voting dari chapter 1 sampai akhir. Sesuai janji, endingnya akan berakhir bahagia untuk hasil voting terbanyak. And these are the voted pair : HoMin/YunJae, ChunJae/YooSu, and YooMin.**

**Keep reading! Keep voting!**


	11. Chapter 11

**...**

**~Between Us~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin**

**Warn : Typo's, YAOI, OOC, Don't Like? Don't Read! NC for this Chapter! And No bash Caracter!**

**Pair : Check out yourself!**

**Chapter 11 of ?**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memandang sendu ke laut lepas di hadapannya di balik jendela besar kamar _cottage_-nya. Untuk apa ia ke pulau Jeju ini jika hanya untuk merenung seorang diri. Dan ia merutuki kebodohannya ketika ia malah meminta Micky menemani liburannya.

"Joongie.."

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara orang yang baru saja melintas di pikirannya. Dan lagi-lagi ia merutuki kebodohannya saat lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Micky dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kau tahu kan kalau Su-ie sudah bertunangan dengan Changmin? Untuk apa kau mengencaninya?! Kalian mau menyakiti perasaan Changmin?! Bagaimana kalau Changmin tahu tentang ini?!"

Jaejoong sebisa mungkin meredam amarahnya melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa adiknya berselingkuh dari Changmin.

Dan Micky hanya bisa menatap lembut Jaejoong sambil tersenyum tulus ke arahnya.

"Joongie... ada hal yang ingin aku jelaskan padamu.."

"Pergi! Aku muak melihat wajahmu!"

"Joongie... dengarkan aku dulu..."

"Kalau kau tak mau pergi, biar aku yang pergi!"

Jaejoong sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya melewati bahu Micky ketika Micky melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Terima kasih karena telah menjaga Changmin untukku.."

Sontak Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping Micky. Ia menolehkan wajah cantiknya ke arah Micky dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau ingat, 10 tahun yang lalu... Ketika sebuah keluarga tak sempurna menempati rumah di samping rumahmu.."

Micky menghadapkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Jaejoong yang menatapnya semakin bingung.

"Dalam keluarga itu, ada anak sulung yang selalu memperhatikanmu sejak hari pertama kepindahannya di rumah itu. Dan itu bukan suatu kebetulan.. Karena sang anak bungsu dalam keluarga itulah yang membuat sang anak sulung memperhatikanmu.."

"Apa maksudmu?..." lirih Jaejoong yang mulai menangkap arah pembicaraan Micky.

"Anak bungsu itu.. adalah Changmin.. Dan anak sulung yang kumaksud—"

"Tidak mungkin!.." lirih Jaejoong menatap Micky tak percaya.

"—adalah aku.. Park Yoochun.."

Jaejoong memundurkan langkah kakinya hingga akhirnya terduduk lemas di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu.. Karena aku—"

Yoochun berlutut di hadapan Jaejoong sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Mencintaimu.."

"!"

Jaejoong sontak menghadapkan wajah terkejutnya menatap Yoochun.

"Tidak ada yang kebetulan di dunia ini Joongie... Yang ada hanyalah takdir.. Takdir yang telah mempertemukan kita..."

Yoochun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu.. Appa-mu menghubungi Eomma-ku untuk memintanya merawat Changmin.. Dan 2 tahun berlalu, namun Changmin masih belum mau berbicara padaku... Hingga akhirnya ketika Appa-ku pulang dari Amerika, Eomma mencari tempat tinggal baru untukku dan Changmin.. Karena Eomma tahu, bahwa Appa membenci Changmin.. Dan saat itulah, Appa-mu menyarankan untuk pindah di samping rumahmu yang baru saja kosong.."

Jaejoong berusaha mencerna semua yang diceritakan Yoochun.

Hingga sampai pada satu kesimpulan, kenapa Appa-nya terlalu banyak andil dalam kehidupan keluarga Yoochun?

"Di hari pertama kepindahan keluargaku di samping rumahmu.. Tepatnya, saat keluargaku berkunjung ke rumahmu untuk berkenalan.. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Changmin menatap seseorang dengan penuh minat.. Dan orang itu adalah kau.. "

Yoochun menatap Jaejoong dengan intens.

"Itulah yang membuatku selalu memperhatikanmu.. Dan jujur, aku merasa senang saat mengetahui bahwa kau begitu menyayangi Changmin dengan tulus.. Aku juga merasa bahagia saat kau dengan mudahnya membuka diri dan membuatku serta Changmin memiliki teman baru.. Tapi yang tidak aku dan Changmin ketahui, ternyata kehadiran kami telah merubah takdir... Merubah kehidupanmu lebih tepatnya.."

Yoochun memejamkan matanya untuk menyelami masa lalunya yang rumit.

"Hingga perpisahan itu terjadi.."

Yoochun kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Jaejoong penuh luka.

"Appa-ku ternyata mencari keluargaku dengan gencar.. Bahkan ia menyewa detektif untuk mengetahui dimana aku dan Eomma tinggal.. Tapi ternyata... Appa-mu lah yang memberitahu dimana kami tinggal..."

Jaejoong kembali dilanda keterkejutan saat lagi-lagi Appa-nya terpaut dalam masalah keluarga Park.

Yoochun memang tak suka akan kenyataan ini. Tapi seberapa tak sukanya ia pada tuan Kim, tetap saja tak bisa membuat Yoochun membenci Jaejoong.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu... Karena di hari aku meninggalkan Changmin, kau bertahan untuk tetap di sisinya.."

Yoochun mengangkat tangan Jaejoong untuk dikecupnya dengan lembut.

"Aku meminta maaf... Sungguh... Maafkan aku dan Changmin..."

Yoochun menatap tulus pada Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Karena sejak kehadiranku dan Changmin di kehidupanmu... Semuanya menjadi berubah... Kau tidak lagi memperhatikan Junsu... Kau tidak lagi menghabiskan waktu bersama Yunho.. Dan Kau lebih memperhatikan Changmin dengan sepenuh hati..."

Jaejoong tertegun akan ucapan Yoochun.

Merasa benar, sekaligus salah.

Merasa benar karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Tapi juga merasa salah, karena memang itulah jalannya takdir, bukan karena Yoochun dan Changmin.

"Kau tahu, Junsu begitu cemburu padamu.. Tapi sebenarnya, ia sangat menyayangimu.. Ia tak perduli ketika orang tuamu begitu perhatian padamu... Karena ia hanya ingin diperhatikan olehmu... Ia begitu cemburu saat kau memperhatikan Yunho dan Changmin hingga terkesan melupakannya.. Membuatnya dengan sengaja menurunkan kelasnya untuk selalu berada dekat dengan Changmin dan mendapat sedikit perhatianmu.. Bahkan ia sengaja mengikuti klub sekolah yang sama dengan Yunho hanya untuk berada dekat dalam jangkauan matamu..."

_**DEG!**_

Jantung Jaejoong serasa berhenti berdetak.

Separah itukah ia melupakan eksistensi Junsu selama ini?

"Hingga akhirnya, ia memiliki rencana untuk menyakiti hatimu untuk membalas sakit hatinya.."

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sekali kedip saja, bisa dipastikan air mata akan turun ke pipi putih pucatnya.

"Ya.. ini semua hanyalah rencana kekanakan Junsu... Aku tidak benar-benar ingin menyakitimu... Dan mengenai Yunho dan Changmin, aku yakin kau pasti sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak lama.. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, sudah jelas terlihat kekaguman di masing-masing mata mereka.."

Jaejoong menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah cantiknya yang kini berurai air mata.

Tanpa Yoochun beri tahu pun, sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah tahu bahwa Yunho begitu tenggelam pada pesona Changmin sejak pertama kali ia mengenalkan Changmin padanya.

Hanya saja... ia tak ingin mengakuinya.

Karena ia ingin menyimpan Yunho hanya untuknya. Dan menyimpan Changmin untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tak sadar jika perbuatannya itu hanya akan membatasi perasaan Yunho dan Changmin selama ini.

Dan menyakiti keduanya..

"_hiks... hikss..._ apa aku sebegitu bodohnya?.. hingga tidak menyadari sudah menyakiti orang-orang yang kusayang.. _hiks... hikss..._"

Yoochun yang tak tahan melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis, segera memerangkap tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Dan tak disangkanya jika kini Jaejoong membalas pelukan hangat Yoochun untuk menangis dalam dekapannya.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

Junsu menunggu Yoochun di kamarnya dengan gelisah.

Sudah lebih dari 3 jam ketika Yoochun keluar dari kamarnya, dan Yoochun tak juga kembali.

Ia memang memiliki rencana untuk membuat Jaejoong jatuh hati pada Micky. Dan setelahnya, Junsu ingin Micky meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk tetap menjadi kekasih Junsu.

Tapi yang tidak Junsu ketahui adalah, Micky ternyata adalah Park Yoochun... _Yang sudah sejak lama memendam rasa cintanya untuk Jaejoong.._

Akhirnya, dengan tidak sabar Junsu segera bergegas ke kamar Jaejoong yang berada di lantai dua _cottage_ mereka. Karena ia memiliki firasat yang tidak menyenangkan kali ini.

"Mmhh... Aahhhngg..."

"!"

Junsu membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar sambil membekap mulutnya untuk menahan tangisnya yang pecah saat itu juga.

Ia menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya saat ini di dalam kamar Jaejoong.

Dimana Jaejoong kini tengah bercumbu mesra dengan Yoochun di atas ranjangnya. Dengan posisi Yoochun menindih tubuh Jaejoong di bawahnya.

"_hiks.. hikss._.."

Junsu segera melarikan dirinya menuruni tangga terburu-buru. Hingga membuatnya beberapa kali harus terjatuh dan terluka. Ia tak lagi memperdulikannya. Karena hatinya saat ini lebih terluka dibanding dengan fisiknya.

Ia terus menangis sambil berlari menuju pantai. Menembus ombak yang menyapu kaki-kaki lincahnya.

Dan berniat untuk..

_Menenggelamkan dirinya ke laut lepas.._

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"Uhm…. Ahhnn.. nghhhh.." Changmin mendesah pelan ketika lidah nakal nan handal milik Yunho mulai menari di dalam mulutnya. Membuat Yunho mulai semakin menggila mendengar desahan _sexy_ sang pria manis yang terus mengeluarkan nada polosnya.

Ciuman mereka masih berlangsung panas ketika Yunho mulai membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Changmin yang sudah terbuai hingga ia tak sadar bahwa Yunho tengah menelanjanginya.

Dan Yunho melepaskan ciuman mereka sejenak untuk menatapi tubuh mulus di bawahnya. Mengkilap dengan sedikit berkeringat akibat ciuman keduanya, tubuh ramping berisi dengan otot sedang, dada yang agak bidang, dan Oh jangan lupakan _nipple_ yang merekah merah muda. Membuat Yunho tak sabar untuk menyentuhnya dan membuat tubuh Changmin menggelinjang karena nikmat.

Yunho memelintir, memutar, menekan, dan mencubiti _nipple_ milik Changmin dengan gemas sambil mulai menurunkan bibirnya menuju leher jenjang Changmin yang masih mulus. Yunho menjilatnya dengan lembut, penuh perasaan dan sensual.

"Aaahhh… oohh.. ngghh… mnnhh.. Y-yu… Yuno hyunghh…~ aahh" desahan Changmin mengalun indah karena Yunho mengigiti, mengulum dan menjilati leher Changmin. Satu kissmark, dua kissmark, dan Yunho mulai menggila untuk semakin banyak memberi tanda cinta pada leher Changmin.

Yunho kembali menurunkan kepalanya untuk mengecup juga membuat kissmark pada dada Changmin. Menjilati _nipple_ Changmin secara bergantian, menghisapnya dengan kuat, serta menggigitnya dengan gemas.

"AAAAHH! Oohh! Nggghh….mmmhhh" Changmin mendesah penuh nikmat. Rasanya, sekujur tubuh Changmin disengat listrik jutaan volt hingga membuatnya melayang tinggi.

Dan Yunho hanya tersenyum mesum di balik bibirnya yang sedang menghisap _nipple_ Changmin, saat mendengar desahan Changmin yang begitu _sexy_.

Hingga akhirnya dengan tak sabar Yunho melucuti seluruh pakaiannya dan menarik celana piyama Changmin beserta _underwear_nya dalam sekali tarik.

Yunho mulai mengambil posisi duduk dengan membuka kedua kaki jenjang Changmin mengangkang lebar. Hingga membuat junior mungil yang hanya setengah dari milik Yunho itu terlihat sekali sedang menegang, dan hole pink kemerahan milik Changmin jadi terlihat.

Yunho masih memilin nipple Changmin yang kini dikelilingi oleh banyak kissmark. Dan Changmin terlihat memejamkan matanya dengan desahan yang tak henti keluar dari bibir _plump_nya.

"Kau begitu indah Chami.. _Saranghae_.." ucap Yunho dengan suara rendahnya yang _sexy_ sebelum mengecup tiap inchi paha bagian dalam Changmin.

"Asshhhhh... ooohhh… hyunghhh~.." Changmin semakin mendesah menggoda saat Yunho dengan perlahan menaikkan bibirnya menuju selangkangan Changmin.

Yunho memanjakan tubuh Changmin dengan lembut. Karena ia ingin pengalaman pertama mereka menjadi pengalaman yang indah dan tak terlupakan.

"SSShhhh! Aaaahhh…! Hyuungghh..." Changmin mendesah frustasi saat kini Yunho mengecup puncak penis Changmin. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas dengan kedua tangannya yang kini menggenggam erat seprai ranjangnya.

Yunho memijat penis tanpa bulu milik Changmin dengan lembut. Hingga akhirnya ia genggam, pijat, kemudian menaik turunkan, memencet sedikit dan mengocok penis pink kecoklatan milik Changmin secara teratur.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan liar. Kenikmatan yang dirasakannya naik hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan kenikmatan yang ditawarkan oleh Yunho. Karena ini pengalaman pertamanya. Dan ia tak pernah mempelajari hal ini dari _Adult Video_ yang sering ditonton oleh Yunho.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya semakin liar saat merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu berputar cepat di perutnya dan ia serasa melayang hingga langit ke tujuh.

"YUNO HYUUUNGGG…..~!"

**CROOOTT..~!**

Cairan bening baru saja dimuntahkan oleh junior Changmin. Dan Yunho tersenyum puas akan hasil karyanya yang berhasil membuat Changmin meneriakkan namanya saat mencapai klimaks serta menjadi saksi akan pengalaman pertama masturbasi Changmin.

Belum sempat Changmin turun dari langit ke tujuhnya, Yunho kini sudah kembali menggenggam penis Changmin. Mengocoknya perlahan serta memijatnya lembut untuk kembali membuat penis itu kembali menegang.

Dan Changmin kembali menggelinjangkan tubuhnya saat Yunho menurunkan kepalanya berhadapan pada junior Changmin dan menjilatinya dengan sensual.

Yunho menyukai rasanya. Ia semakin intens menjilati, melingkari penis Changmin yang mulai menegang kembali dengan lidahnya.

"Sssssshhh…. Hyuungh.. ohhh.. Aahhh~.."

Changmin semakin mendesah keras saat Yunho mulai melingkupi miliknya dengan mulut hangat Yunho.

Yunho mulai bergerak perlahan. Menaik-turunkan kepalanya agar bisa memberikan kenikmatan pada Changmin.

"Sssshhh…ohhhhh… hyuunghh.. cuk-kuphh... asshhh..." desah Changmin yang tak sanggup menerima kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Yunho. Membuat Yunho tersenyum menyeringai dibalik kulumannya dan menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan begitu cepat.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama, Yunho merasakan milik Changmin berkedut di dalam mulutnya dan mulai memanas.

"AAAAAAAAA….! HYUUUNG~!"

**CROOTT….~! CROOOTTT…..~!**

Cairan sperma Changmin kali ini tumpah begitu banyak di dalam mulut Yunho. Dan Yunho pun tanpa rasa jijik meminumnya dengan sukarela. Bahkan ia masih menjilati serta menghisap penis Changmin untuk menguras sisa-sisa sperma Changmin yang terasa manis di lidahnya.

Ia menyisakan sedikit cairan itu di dalam mulutnya untuk kemudian ia tumpahkan pada _hole_ Changmin yang mengedut.

Yunho tentu tak menyiapkan _lube_ untuk kegiatan panasnya malam ini. Dan ia tak ingin Changmin-nya kesakitan di pengalaman pertamanya.

Oleh sebab itu, ia meludahi sperma Changmin untuk menjadi _lube_ dadakannya. Dan ia mengulum ketiga jarinya untuk kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam lubang Changmin satu persatu.

"Aakh~! Jangan!"

Changmin memekik tertahan saat Yunho mulai memasukkan satu ruas jarinya ke dalam _hole_ Changmin. Membuat Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya saat Changmin memegang tangannya dan menghentikan niatnya untuk melebarkan lubang Changmin.

"Kau ingin menghentikannya?" tanya Yunho dengan lembut.

"_Ani.._" Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku hanya ingin milikmu yang pertama kali memasukinya.. bukan jarimu atau yang lain.." bisik Changmin pelan dengan rona merah yang jelas tergambar di wajah manisnya.

Tak tahukah dirinya bahwa kalimat itu terdengar menggoda Yunho yang kini miliknya semakin menegang di bawah sana?

"Tapi itu akan terasa sakit sekali nantinya.." bisik Yunho lembut sambil mengecup dahi Changmin dengan lembut.

"Aku percaya padamu.. Kau pasti memperlakukanku dengan lembut.." jawab Changmin balas berbisik hingga membuat Yunho tak tahan untuk mencium bibir _plump_ itu yang kini membengkak karena terlalu sering ia lumat.

"_Relax_... Dan regangkan ototmu.." bisik Yunho sambil memasukkan perlahan penisnya pada lubang Changmin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" Changmin memekik berteriak menahan pedih pada lubangnya yang serasa terbelah dua. Bahkan air matanya berhasil lolos dari mata bulatnya yang terpejam.

"_Relax_ Chami... Gigit bahuku jika perlu.."

Yunho berusaha menenangkan Changmin yang kini menggigit keras bahu Yunho untuk meredam teriakan kesakitannya. Dan Yunho tak mempermasalahkan bahunya yang ia yakini pasti akan berdarah dan bertanda bekas gigitan nantinya. Karena ia yakin, Changmin-nya pasti merasakan lebih sakit dari ini.

"Sssss… Pelan-pelan hyung.. Sakitt.. _hiks.. hikss.._" bisik Changmin lirih saat Yunho berhasil memasukkan seluruh miliknya dalam lubang Changmin.

Yunho mengangguk perlahan sebelum mengunci bibir Changmin dengan lembut.

Yunho mulai menarik kembali miliknya. Dan Changmin memekik tertahan karena bibirnya telah terkunci rapat oleh bibir Yunho. Changmin merasakan lubangnya perih sekali ketika Yunho mulai bergerak di dalamnya.

Yunho mulai bergerak maju mundur. Awalnya perlahan-lahan namun lama kelamaan nafsu mulai menguasai Yunho yang kini merasakan kenikmatan saat miliknya terjepit oleh lubang sempit Changmin. Membuat Yunho mulai bergerak maju mundur dengan brutal dan berhasil menabrakkan miliknya pada daging kecil nan kenyal yang ia yakini adalah prostat Changmin.

Dan Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Changmin untuk mendengar desahan Changmin.

"Ohhh! Yuno hyuuuunghhh..aaaahhhh! ngghhhh…oh..oh..aaahh…aaahh…" Changmin mendesah seiring dengan tubrukan Yunho pada prostatnya. Matanya terpejam dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar untuk mendesah nikmat.

"Nngghhh… Chamiiih… so tight… ssssshhhh…" desis Yunho sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih brutal. Libidonya meningkat naik hanya karena mendengar desahan _sexy_ milik Changmin yang kini memegang erat bahu Yunho.

"Hyyuuunghh... Ohhh... Aaaaahhh~!... Lebhiih dalaamhhh..."

Yunho semakin menusukkan penisnya lebih dalam sesuai permintaan Changmin. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menyurukkan wajahnya di leher Changmin untuk menahan desahannya dengan mengulum leher jenjang penuh kissmark itu.

"Hyung... Akuuhh... Ohhhh!... Mauuu..."

"Bersama Chami... Nngggghhh..."

Yunho menusuk prostat Changmin dengan akurat dan keras ketika merasakan miliknya berkedut cepat di dalam lubang Changmin.

"CHAMIIIIIIIIII…!"

"HYUUUNGHHH…..!"

**CROOOOTTT…!**

Keduanya terdiam sejenak sambil menikmati detik-detik kenikmatan yang mereka peroleh. Sebelum akhirnya Yunho mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang Changmin yang penuh akan spermanya.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Changmin untuk menarik tubuh Changmin dalam dekapan hangatnya. Keduanya masih menetralkan deru nafas masing-masing dengan tubuh lengket penuh keringat yang menyatu dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Setelah lulus sekolah, Appa memintaku untuk kuliah di Jepang.. Tapi aku pasti kembali... _Untukmu.. Hanya untukmu.._"

Yunho mengecup lembut bibir Changmin yang merah membengkak. Namun itu tak mengurangi kadar kemanisan di wajah Changmin yang selalu menjadi idamannya.

"Tidurlah... Aku berjanji.. saat kau membuka matamu, aku akan masih disini memelukmu.."

Changmin hanya tersenyum miris mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Yunho.

Seharusnya ia bahagia mendengarnya. Seharusnya ia senang keinginannya sejak dulu, kini terkabulkan.

Karena sejak Yunho tidur bersamanya, Changmin hanya akan menemukan sisi ranjangnya yang kosong saat ia terbangun. Karena Yunho selalu pulang kembali ke rumahnya sebelum Changmin membuka matanya. Karena Yunho tak ingin ada yang mengetahui bahwa ia selama ini tidur bersama Changmin.

_Karena Yunho... Tak ingin mengakui perasaannya pada Changmin..._

Changmin menangis dalam diam di pelukan Yunho. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho sebelum akhirnya berbisik lirih dalam dada bidang Yunho.

"Aku akan mengembalikan semuanya seperti dulu lagi..."

Dan Yunho tak mendengarnya.

Karena Yunho sudah terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

Bahkan ketika Changmin merapikan diri dan pergi dari kamar itu, Yunho juga tidak mengetahuinya...

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

Jaejoong terbangun karena suara dering _handphone_nya yang tak mau berhenti berdering. Namun ketika ia membuka matanya, Yoochun sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Padahal, baru beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka melakukan kegiatan 'panas' di atas ranjangnya. Bahkan Jaejoong masih tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun saat ini.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari dimana ia meletakkan _handphone_nya.

Dan meja nakas menjadi sasaran matanya ketika ia melihat sebuah kertas tergeletak di balik _handphone_nya yang masih berdering. Dimana di _caller ID_ sambungan telepon itu terpampang nama ibunya.

Namun alih-alih menjawab telepon, Jaejoong justru mengambil secarik kertas memo di bawah _handphone_nya.

.

.

**To : My Love, Joongie**

_Aku sudah membawa Junsu ke rumah sakit terdekat.. Kau bisa menanyakannya pada orang tuamu.._

_Maaf... Aku pergi..._

_Karena dengan begini, aku bisa mengembalikan hidupmu seperti dahulu kala.._

_Lupakan aku.. Lupakan Changmin.._

_Kami berjanji akan menghilang dari kehidupan kalian.._

_Sayangilah Junsu seperti dulu saat kau belum mengenalku dan Changmin.._

_Dan.._

_Berbahagialah bersama Yunho.._

_._

_._

"_hiks... hikss... andwae_.." ucap Jaejoong dengan lirih sambil menggenggam kertas memo itu hingga membuatnya kusut tak beraturan.

"Aku... _hiks_... mencintaimu... _hikss._.. _Pabbo!_"

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya pagi yang menusuk indera penglihatannya.

Dengan refleks tangannya mencoba meraih sesosok tubuh yang biasa didekapnya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia saat tak mendapati Changmin di sisinya.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Dan sudut matanya berhenti pada sebuah kotak kado dengan _cupcake_ manis berada di atasnya.

Sambil tersenyum senang, Yunho meletakkan _cupcake_ buatan tangan Changmin untuk ia makan nanti, dan mengambil kotak kado ke atas pangkuannya.

Namun senyum bahagia itu luntur seketika saat Yunho melihat apa isi kado itu.

Sekuntum mawar putih yang sudah layu (yang Yunho yakini sebagai bunga pemberiannya pertama kali untuk Changmin), sebuah baling-baling berwarna merah, dan sebuah _diary_ yang selama ini menemani malamnya bersama Changmin.

Yunho tentu ingat semua benda-benda itu.

Karena memang semua benda itu adalah pemberiannya yang kini dikembalikan oleh Changmin.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Yunho meraih _diary_ milik Changmin dan membukanya di halaman terakhir yang Changmin tulis.

.

.

_**Besok aku akan pergi bersama Eomma dan Uchun hyung..**_

_**Meninggalkan Yuno hyung, Jae hyung, dan Junsu.. Selamanya..**_

_**Ini keputusanku bersama Uchun hyung..**_

_**Karena kami sadar, kehadiran kami hanya akan menyakiti perasaan Yuno hyung, Jae hyung, dan terutama Junsu..**_

_**Aku juga membuatkan Yuno hyung cupcake kesukaannya sebagai hadiah sekaligus permintaan maafku..**_

_**Semoga ia mau memaafkanku.. Semoga..**_

_**Aku berharap, dengan kepergian kami sekeluarga bisa merubah segalanya menjadi seperti dulu di saat kami tidak ada..**_

_**Dimana Yuno hyung dan Jae hyung saling mencintai..**_

_**Dimana Yuno hyung dan Jae hyung selalu memperhatikan Junsu..**_

_**Walaupun sebenarnya berat untuk kami meninggalkan mereka..**_

_**Karena aku dan Uchun hyung sudah menganggap Junsu sebagai sahabat sekaligus kerabat..**_

_**Karena aku tahu Uchun hyung sangat mencintai Jae hyung..**_

_**Dan aku..**_

_**Sangat mencintai Yuno hyung..**_

_._

_._

_Tes_

"_Chami..._"

_Tes_

Air mata tak berhenti mengalir di rahang tegas Yunho setelah membaca buku harian milik Changmin.

Setelah Yunho berfikir bahwa ia telah mendapatkan Changmin seutuhnya semalam, ia tak menyangka bahwa Changmin akan pergi meninggalkannya.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"Kau sudah selesai, Changminnie?"

Yoochun menghampiri Changmin yang baru saja selesai melakukan _boarding pass_ pada barang-barang bawaan mereka.

Dan Changmin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

Walaupun begitu, Yoochun dan Eomma-nya tahu, bahwa itu adalah senyum yang mengandung luka. Membuat Yoochun tak tahan untuk memeluk Changmin dengan lembut.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.. Percaya pada hyung.." bisik Yoochun dalam pelukannya.

"Ayo!"

Yoochun melepas pelukannya pada Changmin untuk mengacak surai cokelat madu milik Changmin dengan lembut.

"Eomma yakin kita akan bahagia bersama, sayang.." ucap Ny. Park sambil menggenggam tangan Changmin dan mengelusnya lembut.

"_Ne_, Eomma.." ucap Changmin lembut sebelum Ny. Park akhirnya berjalan berdampingan dengan Yoochun di depannya.

Selangkah Changmin berjalan, ia kembali menghentikan langkahnya untuk berbalik menghadap pintu masuk bandara.

Berharap Yunho, Jaejoong, atau bahkan Junsu menyusulnya dan menghentikan niatannya untuk meninggakan negeri ginseng itu.

Tapi kenyataan membuat hatinya penuh sesak...

Karena tak satupun di antara mereka yang datang menghentikan kepergian Changmin...

Changmin memejamkan matanya yang terasa panas sambil menghirup banyak-banyak oksigen ke paru-parunya.

Kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan sambil membuka mata dan membalikkan badannya menyusul langkah Yoochun dan Ny. Park.

_Selamat Tinggal_

'_Kumohon... Jangan tinggalkan aku..'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Daan berakhir dengan YooMin..? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just Kidding! Kekeke~**

**Today, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUNG YUNHO, MY LEADAAA, MY LOVER, MY IMAGINATION! Semoga makin imut, makin gendut, makin chubby, makin buncit. LOL *doanya aneh***

**Tak lupa, nanachan ucapkan terima kasih untuk reviewer di chapter 10 kemarin:**

**afifah. kulkasnyachangmin, Taeripark, jaejae, R, danactebh, Si Silent Reader, s4kur4h4n4, imdying, Zarah, mun, changdolliechangminnie, Lovy, homin lover, R4, shin min hyo, upiek, ajib4ff, kame chan, hoshinoAya, You know who, Guest, banzaianime80, hominoid, ia tania, aoi ao, yunlicha, meybi, PedoYun, dhian930715ELF, GaemGyu92, Rie, zarah  
**

**Seneng deh kalo byk yg review. hihii**

**Setelah di akumulasikan hasil voting dari chapter 1-10, hasilnya adalah sebagai berikut:**

**1. [HoMin] 2. [YooMin, ChunJae] 3. [YunJae]**

**Dan yang voting itu pastinya pembaca ff ini, jadi bukan maunya nanachan buat ini jadinya pair siapa. Oleh karena itu, harap dimaklumi dan dimengerti jika pada akhirnya, voting terbanyaklah yang akan dipertemukan pairingnya. Bukan karena nanachan YunJae hater atau Jae hater Zzzzzz -.-" Malah sebaliknya, aku ngefans bgt sama Jaejoongie ^.^**

**Oh ya untuk yunochami, ff requestnya udah aku publish dgn judul Amethyst.**

**Last, masih ada kesempatan terakhir nih buat yang mau merubah ending!**

**Keep reading! Keep voting!**

**And..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC to the Last Chapter!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**...**

**~Between Us~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin**

**Warn : Typo's, YAOI, OOC, Don't Like? Don't Read! And No bash Caracter!**

**Pair : HOMIN, CHUNJAE**

**Chapter 12 of 12**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.. 7 YEARS LATER ..**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

"Bagaimana kalau kita merayakan kelulusan Changminnie dengan pergi berlibur?" Ny. Park tersenyum bahagia menatap kedua anaknya yang telah tumbuh dewasa di hadapannya.

Ya, baru saja Changmin selesai melaksanakan wisuda sarjananya di bidang Sastra. Memang tidak ada kaitannya dengan kelangsungan perusahaan Mr. Park yang kini dipegang oleh Yoochun.

Toh, baik Yoochun maupun Ny. Park selalu membebaskan Changmin untuk menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Termasuk untuk jurusan perkuliahannya.

Sedikit konyol jika kalian tahu mengapa Changmin menyukai jurusan itu.

Tentu saja karena ia merindukan seseorang yang selalu bersajak dan bercerita sebelum ia pergi tidur. Rindu untuk merangkai kata-kata yang tertuang dalam sebuah buku harian yang dulu sering ia lakukan. Dan rindu karena ia tak pandai merangkai kata layaknya _orang itu_ yang selalu bertutur lembut padanya.

"Bagaimana Changminnie? Kau setuju usul Eomma?" tanya Yoochun lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Changmin.

Pertanyaan itu menguntai lembut namun membuat Changmin tersentak dari lamunannya. Lamunan Changmin tentang—

.

.

.

"Ne, aku setuju!" Changmin tersenyum manis menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun dan ibunya.

.

.

—Jung Yunho

.

.

Yoochun dan Ny. Park hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat senyuman manis Changmin saat ini.

Bagi mereka, Changmin seperti sebuah batu intan berlian. Sebuah material terkeras di muka bumi ini. Namun jika kau tidak berhati-hati dan menjatuhkannya, maka batu terkeras itu bisa pecah berkeping-keping.

Layaknya seorang Shim Changmin saat ini..

Terlihat kuat di luar dengan senyuman manis yang selalu mengembang di bibir _plump_-nya. Namun Yoochun dan Ny. Park tahu, bahwa hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang ke Korea Selatan?"

Pertanyaan Ny. Park membuat Yoochun dan Changmin menatap tak percaya pada wanita paruh baya di hadapan mereka.

"Pulang? Memangnya kita punya rumah di sana?" tanya Yoochun sakartis.

"Kurasa berlibur di sana sebentar tidak apa-apa.." kini giliran Changmin yang berhasil membuat Yoochun menatapnya tak percaya.

Namun Ny. Park malah tersenyum lembut mendapat jawaban Changmin tersebut.

"Maafkan Eomma.. Waktu kita tinggal di sana dulu, Eomma belum sempat mengajakmu jalan-jalan keliling negeri itu.." ucap Ny. Park sambil menatap teduh Changmin.

"_Ne.. Gwaenchana_, Eomma.. Sekarang kan kita bisa jalan-jalan keliling negeri itu.. Ya kan, hyung?"

Pertanyaan Changmin membuat Yoochun merasa tersudut. Terlebih lagi Ny. Park kini ikut menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan memohon.

"Haaaahh... _Ne_.. Kita berlibur ke sana.." jawab Yoochun pasrah.

"Yeeay~!_ Gomawo_ hyung!"

**Chu~**

Changmin yang senang akan persetujuan Yoochun segera memeluk Yoochun dan mencium pipi kanannya sekilas.

Dan pekikan kegirangan Changmin itu kini mampu mengembangkan senyum bahagia Yoochun dan Ny. Park.

'_Aku harap, kita tidak bertemu __**mereka**__ selama di sana..'_ harap Yoochun dalam hatinya.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"Jae hyung! Sini biar Yoojae bersamaku.."

"Ani! Aku tak mau bersama Bebek Jussi, Eomma.. _Jebal_~" tolak seorang anak laki-laki berwajah manis dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca menatap seorang pria yang dipanggilnya 'Eomma' tadi.

**Tuk!**

"YAK! Dasar anak nakal! Panggil aku Junsu Ahjussi! Bukan Bebek Jussi!" Junsu yang tak terima dihina, menyentil dahi anak manis yang bernama lengkap Park Yoojae itu.

"Huweeee Eomma.. Bebek Jussi memukulku.." adu sang anak manis tadi pada sang Eomma yang kini hanya bisa tersenyum manis sambil mengusap lembut rambut anaknya dengan sayang. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menenangkan anaknya yang begitu manja. Karena saat ini, ia sedang didandani oleh penata riasnya hingga membuat pergerakannya sangat terbatas.

"Yoojae-ah! Kau tidak lihat Eomma-mu sedang dandan?! Sebentar lagi giliran Eomma-mu yang akan bernyanyi. Ayo kita keluar dan tonton Eomma-mu dari bangku penonton!"

Junsu akhirnya menarik keponakannya yang kini cemberut untuk membawanya duduk di bangku VIP penonton di acara musik salah satu stasiun televisi negeri itu.

Ya, Kim Jaejoong..

Kini telah sukses menuai karirnya sebagai penyanyi solo yang terkenal.

Tak percuma ternyata latihan vokalnya selama ini. Karena impiannya sejak kecil kini telah terkabul.

Dan mengenai Junsu..

Ia telah menyadari semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara ia dan Jaejoong.

Setelah sadar dari masa kritisnya, Junsu menceritakan semuanya baik pada keluarga Jung maupun keluarganya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin diperhatikan oleh keluarganya. Tak lebih dari itu..

Jaejoong dan Yunho juga telah mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing pada kedua belah pihak keluarga.

Jaejoong yang mencintai Yoochun...

Dan Yunho yang mencintai Changmin...

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

Yunho mengulangi kegiatannya di setiap kali ada kesempatan.

Seperti saat ini misalnya..

Seusai _meeting_ dengan _client_ perusahaan keluarganya, ia akan berkunjung ke taman-taman yang mungkin di datangi Changmin dengan sebuah baling-baling lampu berwarna merah di tangannya.

Menatap nyalang ke sekeliling jika tak berhasil menemukan sosok manis idamannya yang amat ia rindukan.

Menanyakan hasil pencarian kepada para detektifnya yang menyelidiki kemana perginya Changmin.

Namun hasilnya selalu membuat Yunho kecewa.

Ia tahu jika Changmin akan sulit ditemukan berkat bantuan Yoochun.

Karena informasi yang berhasil diselidiki oleh detektif sewaan Yunho menyatakan, bahwa Yoochun adalah Micky, dan Micky hanya nama yang Yoochun pakai selama di Amerika.

Park Yoochun, anak kandung dari konglomerat nomor satu di Korea Selatan. Ia pasti bisa melakukan apapun dengan uangnya.

Terlebih saat ini, perusahaan keluarga Park berkembang pesat di seluruh dunia. Dan itu tentu berkat kerja keras Yoochun seorang.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

Ny. Park, Yoochun, serta Changmin kini telah tiba di Korea Selatan.

Sebelum memulai acara jalan-jalan, mereka memutuskan untuk mengisi perut terlebih dahulu di sebuah cafe di bandara.

Ny. Park, Yoochun, dan Changmin pun segera menyantap makan siang mereka dengan tenang di sebuah meja yang membelakangi layar LCD raksasa fasilitas cafe itu.

"Seperti biasanya, sebelum bernyanyi aku ingin mempersembahkan lagu yang akan aku nyanyikan untuk seseorang yang kucintai.."

_**DEG!**_

Hingga sebuah suara yang teramat familiar di telinga Ny. Park, Yoochun, serta Changmin menggema di seluruh cafe yang berasal dari LCD raksasa di cafe tersebut. Membuat tangan ketiganya membeku di atas meja.

"Oh ya.. saya tahu. Pasti untuk Park Yoojae anak Anda?" tebak sang MC acara musik di televisi yang tersiar secara langsung.

"Bukan.. Kali ini, bukan untuk anakku Park Yoojae.. Tapi... untuk ayahnya—"

_**DEG!**_

_**DEG!**_

_**DEG!**_

Ny. Park, Yoochun, serta Changmin kini menolehkan wajah mereka untuk menatap layar LCD di belakang mereka saat ini.

.

.

"—Park Yoochun.."

_Tes!_

_._

_._

"Hyung..." lirih Changmin saat melihat air mata Yoochun yang tiba-tiba lolos dari matanya.

"Kau... menghamilinya?" Ny. Park menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Yoochun tak bisa berkata apa-apa..

Bahkan ia tak tahu jika Jaejoong memiliki rahim di perutnya.

Yoochun tak tahu jika benih yang dulu ia tanamkan kini telah membuahkan hasil.

'_Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan Joongie di saat ia hamil anakku? Dan terlebih lagi... Ia... ternyata mencintaiku?..'_ batin Yoochun dalam tangisannya.

"Kau harus menemuinya! Tidak ada alasan dan penolakan!" titah Ny. Park menatap Yoochun dengan tajam.

"Selesaikan masalah kalian, dan bawa cucuku untuk mengenal Halmoninya!" Ny. Park tersenyum bahagia setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

Bagaimana ia tidak bahagia, jika ia memiliki cucu dari Jaejoong yang telah lama ia kagumi sejak Jaejoong masih kecil. Jaejoong yang begitu cantik. Jaejoong yang tulus berteman dengan anak-anaknya. Serta Jaejoong yang begitu menjaga dan menyayangi Changmin saat tak ada Yoochun.

"Eomma merestui kalian.. Tunggu apa lagi?! Ayo cepat beli bunga dan cincin! Dan datangi stasiun TV itu!" perintah Ny. Park yang membuat Yoochun serta Changmin ikut tersenyum bahagia.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

Changmin dan Ny. Park kini tiba di taman _Seongnakwon. _Bertahun-tahun lamanya Changmin tak menginjakkan kakinya ke taman itu lagi setelah kecelakaan orang tuanya. Kini Changmin sedikit terkagum saat melihat tak ada perubahan pada taman itu.

Hanya sedikit kagum..

Namun selebihnya, ketakutan lah yang jauh lebih besar menghantuinya.

"E-Eom..ma.."

Tubuh Changmin bergetar begitu bayang-bayang menyakitkan itu kembali menghantuinya.

Namun genggaman tangan Ny. Park yang semakin mengerat pada tangan Changmin seolah menyentak kembali kesadarannya.

"Lupakan.. Lupakan sayang... Ada Eomma di sini.."

Ny. Park segera merengkuh tubuh jangkung Changmin ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusapkan jemari-jemari lembutnya pada punggung Changmin hingga akhirnya tubuh Changmin yang bergetar kini berangsur tenang.

"Kau harus ingat.. Bahwa kau tidak akan pernah sendirian di dunia ini.. Karena Eomma dan Yoochun sangat menyayangimu.. Kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, sayang.. Dan mungkin, bukan hanya kami saja yang menyayangimu.. Karena tanpa kau sadari, banyak yang menyayangimu dengan tulus di luar sana.."

Changmin membalas pelukan ibunya dengan erat begitu mendengar ucapan sang ibu.

Dalam hati, ia amat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah memberikan kakak serta ibu yang sangat menyayanginya. Bahkan hanya dengan pelukan Ny. Park, trauma Changmin selama ini telah menguap tak bersisa. Dan menggantikannya dengan kenangan-kenangan indah saat bersama Ny. Park yang begitu menyayanginya.

"Terima kasih Eomma.. aku sangat menyayangimu.." bisik Changmin dalam pelukan ibunya. Dan berhasil membuat Ny. Park tersenyum bahagia hingga menitikan air mata kebahagiannya.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah tidak takut lagi untuk ke taman ini?" Ny. Park melepas pelukannya untuk melihat Changmin yang menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut.

Demi Tuhan, Ny. Park begitu mengagumi wajah manis Changmin yang tak lekang dimakan usia. Di matanya dan Yoochun, Changmin masih menjadi malaikat kecil mereka yang imut dan manis.

"Kalau begitu, Kajja! Kita keliling taman ini.." ucap Changmin bersemangat sambil merangkul bahu ibunya.

"_Ne_, tapi Eomma beli minum dulu ya? Kau tunggu di sini saja.. Eomma janji tak akan lama.."

Setelah mengecup pipi _chubby_ Changmin sekilas, Ny. Park kini bergegas untuk membeli minuman untuk mereka berdua.

Meninggalkan Changmin yang kini memendarkan penglihatannya ke sekeliling taman dengan senyuman manis yang tak pernah luntur di wajahnya.

Hingga akhirnya ia melihat sebuah benda yang melayang di udara..

Berwarna merah..

Memiliki lampu terang di atasnya..

.

.

Dan benda yang berputar di angkasa itu kini mulai mengikuti arah gravitasi..

Kemudian jatuh di kedua tangannya yang terbuka...

"Maaf... bisa kau kembalikan baling-balingku?"

_**DEG!**_

_Aku mengenal suara ini.. suaramu yang begitu kuhafal_

Changmin mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam baling-baling berwarna merah dengan tetap menundukkan wajahnya.

Dan begitu kedua tangan itu bersentuhan...

Segalanya terasa berputar kembali ke waktu 17 tahun yang silam..

_**DEG!**_

_Tak tahukah kau bahwa ada rasa lain saat aku menyentuhmu. Mengalirkan darahku yang berdesir saat kulit kita bersentuhan. Membuatku tak pernah merasa tenang di dekatmu. (Chapter 2)_

_Aku ingin menyentuhmu lagi_

'_Dengan senang hati' (Chapter 3)_

"Chami..."

Changmin membeku seketika mendapat panggilan kecilnya dulu yang begitu 'spesial'.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat menuju studio yang membuat siaran langsung acara musik di stasiun televisi swasta negeri itu.

Dengan sebuket mawar merah dan sebuah kotak beludru berisikan cincin bermata _Ruby_ yang indah.

Karena warna merah, adalah warna kesukaan Jaejoong..

Namun ketika Yoochun akan menanyakan studio yang dimaksud pada resepsionis, seorang anak berusia sekitar enam tahun kini menyita perhatian Yoochun.

Anak itu tengah memandangi deretan jus kaleng pada sebuah mesin penjual otomatis yang besar.

Tangan putih bersih anak itu menyentuh dinding kaca di depannya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang merah serta mata besarnya yang berkaca-kaca.

Melihat pemandangan menggemaskan di hadapannya, Yoochun segera menghampiri anak tersebut, yang entah mengapa membuat Yoochun begitu tertarik padanya.

"Hei, anak tampan.." suara _husky_ Yoochun membuat anak itu menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yoochun penuh tanda tanya.

Dan anak itu segera tersenyum manis begitu mendapat panggilan 'anak tampan' dari pria dewasa di hadapannya. Ia begitu senang akan panggilan yang ditujukan Yoochun padanya.

Karena dari kecil, anak itu selalu dipanggil 'anak manis' oleh Eommanya, Ahjussinya, serta Haraboji dan Halmoni-nya.

"Ahjussi memanggilku?" tanya anak itu sambil tetap tersenyum manis.

"_Ne._. Aku tadi ingin ke resepsionis. Tapi begitu melihatmu, entah kenapa kakiku membawaku ke sini.." cerita Yoochun dengan gaya khas anak kecil agar anak itu mengerti maksud ucapannya.

"Hihii.. Ahjussi lucu sekali! Jadi kaki Ahjussi bisa berjalan sendiri begitu?" tanya anak itu sambil terkekeh menggemaskan.

"_Ne_.. mungkin karena ada kau di sini.." ucap Yoochun sambil berjongkok di depan anak itu dan mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"Ahjussi seperti Eomma saja! Suka mengusap kepalaku begitu!" gerutu anak itu dengan lucu. Membuat Yoochun lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan bocah kecil di hadapannya.

"Nah, sekarang aku ingin tahu.. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Em.. itu.. Aku haus.. Tapi aku tak punya uang untuk beli jus jeruk itu!" tunjuk anak itu pada deretan kaleng yang berisikan berbagai macam jus.

"Jus jeruk..?" gumam Yoochun sambil melihat deretan jus kaleng di dalam mesin penjual otomatis. Setelahnya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum lembut pada anak di hadapannya.

Jus jeruk yang selalu mengingatkannya pada Jaejoong, kini menjadi penghubung Yoochun dengan anak itu.

"Kau suka buah jeruk?"

Anak itu mengangguk imut menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku belikan.." ucap Yoochun sambil berdiri dan untuk memasukkan selembar uang pada mesin di hadapannya.

"Tapi Jussi, Yoojae juga ingin memberikan jus jeruk itu untuk Eomma.."

_**DEG!**_

Tubuh Yoochun tiba-tiba membeku begitu mendengar anak itu menyebutkan namanya.

"Karena Eomma juga paling suka buah jeruk, sama sepertiku.."

Yoochun menatap kedua bola mata indah anak di hadapannya dengan bungkam.

Mata itu.. Jelas mirip sekali dengan—

"_Bukan.. Kali ini, bukan untuk anakku Park Yoojae.. Tapi... untuk ayahnya, Park Yoochun.."_

—Kim Jaejoong.

Yoochun segera kembali berjongkok dan memerangkap tubuh mungil di hadapannya pada sebuah pelukan hangat. Tidak memperdulikan sang anak yang kebingungan dengan sikap anehnya yang tiba-tiba.

"Maafkan aku.." lirih Yoochun sambil memeluk erat bocah di hadapannya.

"Kenapa Ahjussi minta maaf padaku? Ahjussi tidak salah apa-apa.."

Yoochun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika mendengar anak itu memanggilnya 'Ahjussi'..

Bukan 'Appa'..

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"Changminnie, Eomma sudah belikan minum—"

Ny. Park yang membawa sekantung plastik minuman sangat terkejut dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Ketika kini, Yunho tengah menggenggam tangan Changmin yang memegang baling-baling berwarna merah.

"—an"

Sementara itu, Yunho tak kalah terkejutnya dengan kehadiran Ny. Park. Terlebih, ketika mendengar Ny. Park memanggil sosok pria di hadapannya dengan nama 'Changminnie'..

Awalnya, Yunho menyangka jika ia hanya berhalusinasi karena melihat sosok Changmin di hadapannya.

Tapi begitu ia melihat Ny. Park, kini ia menjadi yakin sepenuhnya, bahwa sosok di hadapannya memang benar sosok yang selama tujuh tahun ini menyiksa batin dan pikirannya.

Membuatnya tersiksa karena begitu merindukan Changmin dalam kehidupannya. Merindukan Changmin dalam dekapannya. Merindukan segala tingkah manis Changmin di matanya.

"Maaf, kami harus pergi!"

Ny. Park segera menarik tangan Changmin dari Yunho. Membuat Changmin berani mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Yunho dengan sendu. Dan Yunho sendiri tersentak akan tindakan Ny. Park yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Tunggu, Ahjumma! Kumohon.."

Yunho segera berlutut di hadapan Ny. Park dan Changmin. Membuat keduanya menatap Yunho tak percaya sekaligus terkejut.

"Kumohon... Izinkan aku untuk bicara dengan Changmin.. Aku mohon.."

_Tes_

Sebulir bening kini mengalir di wajah tirus Yunho yang memohon di bawah kaki Ny. Park dan Changmin. Membuat Ny. Park tak tega. Dan membuat Changmin tersayat hatinya, melihat Yunho sebegitu putus asanya.

"Eomma tinggal sebentar.."

Akhirnya, Ny. Park memutuskan untuk memberikan waktu agar Yunho bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Changmin.

Dan Changmin kini kembali menundukkan wajahnya, tak mau menatap mata musang yang begitu diidamkannya selama ini.

"Bangunlah.."

Tangan lentik Changmin terjulur ke arah Yunho.

Membuat seulas senyum mulai merekah di bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho ketika menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Namun yang tak disangka oleh Changmin.

Yunho justru menarik tangannya dengan kuat ketika ia sudah berhasil berdiri.

Membuat tubuh Changmin terperangkap dalam pelukan hangat yang ditawarkan oleh Yunho. Dan ia membiarkan Yunho yang semakin memeluknya dengan erat.

"Anak nakal.." bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin.

"Kau anak nakal yang berani meninggalkanku dengan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang ada.."

Yunho kembali berbisik dalam pelukannya. Tak perduli jika Changmin tidak membalas pelukannya saat ini.

"Kau anak nakal yang telah mencuri hatiku.. Membawanya jauh pergi bersamamu.. Membuatku menjalani kehidupan ini dengan hampa.. Dan membuatku merana karena begitu merindukanmu.."

Changmin menangis dalam diam mendengar ungkapan hati Yunho. Karena ia merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang diungkapkan oleh Yunho.

"Kau anak nakal yang membuatku putus asa dan ingin mengakhiri hidupku karena tidak ada kau di dalamnya.. _hiks_.. Kau anak nakal yang tak mendengarkan perkataanku malam itu, bahwa aku begitu mencintaimu!"

Yunho tak bisa menahan tangisnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat Changmin sedikit sesak dibuatnya.

"Kau anak nakal.. yang bahkan tak mau membalas pelukanku.."

Yunho kini mulai melonggarkan pelukannya dan melepas lengannya yang memerangkap Changmin. Namun sebelum Yunho benar-benar melepas pelukan itu, Changmin kini mengangkat tangannya dan membalas pelukan Yunho.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.. Yuno hyung.."

Suara selembut sutra itu akhirnya mengalun merdu ke telinga Yunho. Membuat mata musang milik Yunho menatap lembut mata bambi yang sama basahnya dengan miliknya.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai Joongie.. Sekalipun tak pernah.. Karena ia sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku.. Karena dari kecil, aku memang tak pernah punya saudara dan teman selainnya... Hingga saat aku bertemu denganmu, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat makhluk terindah dan termanis dalam hidupku.. Yang mampu menarikku ke dunianya.. Yang mampu membuatku jatuh cinta pada pesonanya.."

Changmin tersenyum manis mendengar penuturan Yunho tentang cintanya.

"Jadi jangan pernah berfikir, kalau kehadiranmu merusak hubunganku dengan Joongie.. Karena itu semua bukan salahmu.. Tapi itu salahku yang begitu mencintaimu hingga rasanya aku ingin melenyapkan semua orang di sekitar kita, agar kita bisa berdua selamanya.."

Pipi _chubby_ Changmin tampak merona mendengar untaian kata cinta Yunho yang terdengar begitu gombal.

"Aku mohon.. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.."

Tangan Yunho mulai terangkat untuk membelai rona tipis yang menghiasi wajah manis idamannya.

"Aku... sangat mencintaimu.."

Tiga kata sakral itu mengunci tautan bibir Yunho yang menempel di bibir plump milik Changmin dengan lembut.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"Yak! Park Yoojae! Dari tadi Jussi mencari—"

Junsu mematung tak percaya di tempatnya.

"—mu"

Begitu mendapati keponakannya kini dalam pelukan seorang laki-laki yang amat ia kenal. Laki-laki yang pernah mencuri hatinya dulu. Laki-laki yang pernah menghempaskan hatinya sekaligus.

"Y-Yoo.. chun.. h-hyung.."

Yoochun yang tak kalah terkejutnya kini melepaskan pelukannya pada Yoojae. Menatap Junsu yang kini turut bungkam menatap Yoochun.

"Junsu Ahjussi kenal Ahjussi ini?" tunjuk Yoojae pada Yoochun.

Pertanyaan Yoojae mampu memecahkan keheningan di antara Junsu dan Yoochun. Membuat Yoochun dan Junsu tersenyum miris pada Yoojae.

"Yoojae.. jangan panggil dia dengan Ahjussi.."

Yoojae menatap pamannya dengan bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Ayo! Kita ke ruangan Eomma.. Ia cemas sekali saat tak menemukanmu di bangku penonton!" Junsu mengulurkan tangannya pada Yoojae yang segera disambut hangat.

"Su-ie.."

"Lebih baik kau ikut bersamaku.. Temui Jae hyung.."

Yoochun hanya menurut mengikuti langkah Junsu. Sementara Yoojae sesekali menoleh ke belakangnya untuk melihat Yoochun dengan raut bingung.

"Jae hyung.." panggil Junsu saat tiba di ruangan Jaejoong.

"Yoojae!" Jaejoong segera membawa anak satu-satunya itu dalam pelukannya. Ia begitu khawatir ketika tak melihat Yoojae di samping Junsu saat ia tampil tadi.

"Eomma.."

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap sang anak.

"Ahjussi ini siapa?" tunjuk Yoojae pada seseorang yang berada agak jauh di belakangnya.

"!"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya menatap sosok di hadapannya yang tersenyum lembut.

_Grep!_

Tanpa komando lagi, Jaejoong segera bangkit memeluk Yoochun yang dengan senang hati membalas pelukannya.

"_Hiks... hikss.. Pabbo!_.. Jangan pergi lagi!.. _hiks_.." omel Jaejoong di sela-sela isakan tangis bahagianya.

"Tidak akan.. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi.." ucap Yoochun sambil melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mencintaiku.. Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau kau memiliki rahim dalam tubuhmu.." ucap Yoochun sambil menghapus air mata di pipi putih mulus Jaejoong.

Dan ia mengecup kening Jaejoong dalam tempo lama setelahnya. Membuat Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sentuhan Yoochun yang ia rindukan.

"Eomma.." tangan mungil Yoojae menarik-narik celana Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong dan Yoochun mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada buah hati mereka yang manis.

Keduanya kini berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuh mereka dengan Yoojae.

"Yoojae-ah.. Ini.. Appa-mu.." ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum tulus diangguki oleh Yoochun yang tersenyum lembut pada anaknya.

"Ap-pa..?" tanya Yoojae pada Yoochun dengan mata indahnya yang berkaca-kaca.

Betapa ia merindukan sosok Appa yang selama ini selalu ia tanyakan pada sang Eomma. Namun sang Eomma hanya menjawab bahwa Appanya harus bekerja di luar negeri.

"_Ne_.. Ayo peluk Appa.." Yoochun melebarkan lengannya dan Yoojae segera masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Appa membeli bunga mawar ini untukmu.." Yoochun memberikan sebuket bunga mawar di tangannya pada Yoojae yang menatapnya bingung.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis melihat Yoochun yang memperlakukan anaknya layaknya seorang gadis. Ia tahu pasti, bahwa Yoochun membawa bunga itu untuknya. Karena hanya Yoochun yang tahu bahwa Jaejoong menyukai bunga mawar merah.

"Dan Appa ingin Eomma-mu menerima ini.." Yoochun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru merah ke tangan Yoojae.

"Bisa tolong sampaikan pada Eomma-mu untuk menerima ini?"

Yoojae mengangguk mengerti sebelum memberikan kotak yang berisi cincin emas berhiaskan batu _Ruby_ pada Jaejoong.

"Ish! Tidak romantis!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya yang merah menerima kotak yang dimaksud.

Yoochun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah pujaan hatinya itu.

17 tahun berlalu, namun Jaejoong masih saja ketus dan cantik dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Walau ia sering memarahi Yoochun, di mata Yoochun, Jaejoong tetaplah cantik bagaikan makhluk surga yang begitu indah.

"Ekhem!" Junsu yang merasa diacuhkan memutar bola matanya jengah melihat keluarga kecil itu bersatukembali.

"Su-ie.. Maaf.. Kami.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jae hyung.. aku mengerti.." potong Junsu saat melihat raut Jaejoong yang tak enak hati karena telah mengacuhkannya.

" Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi untuk menjemput Hyukie sekarang.. Sampai jumpa semuanya! Dan Yoochun hyung.. terima kasih.."

Junsu tersenyum tulus pada Yoochun.

Bagaimana pun juga, Yoochun adalah orang yang menyelamatkan nyawanya ketika ia nyaris mati terombang ambing di laut lepas pulau Jeju tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Bahkan, Yoochun pula yang selalu mengingatkannya bahwa Jaejoong adalah kakak yang begitu menyayanginya.

Dan Junsu bersyukur, bahwa ia berhasil melupakan perasaannya pada Yoochun setelah memiliki kekasih sekarang.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**END**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamaaaaaatttttt Yeaa~!**

**Mereka udah balik ke pasangan masing-masing sesuai hasil voting.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang mereview di chapter 11:**

**ia tania, gothiclolita89, s4kur4h4n4, Guest, afifah. kulkasnyachangmin, jaejae, danactebh, maxcharm, shin min hyo, chunsatic729, homin lover, niyalaw, Lovy, banzaianime80, kame chan, yunlicha, Natsume Yuka, ajib4ff, R, Nam Min Seul, PedoYun, ri-chan, c3communtyahoo. co. id, kimfida62**

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah voting dan mereview dari chapter pertama sampai terakhir! Seneng bgt rasanya baca kritik dan kesan dari kaliaan *(^-^)**

**Nanachan hanya manusia biasa, jadi harap dimaklumi kalau ada TYPO, ketidakpadanan kalimat, dan telat update.**

**Nanachan baru masuk kerja bulan ini, jadi gak bisa sering2 nulis dan update saking sibuknya sama kerjaan. Padahal pengennya sering2 update di bulan penuh cinta ini. Dan jujur, karena kesibukan itu pula feel untuk ff ini jadi ilang T****Λ****T Oleh karna itu, nanahan minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika endingnya tidak memuaskan ****m(_)m**

**Untuk fic nanachan yang berjudul Me and My Brothers, diusahakan updatenya minggu ini.**

**Keep reading my fanfics! ^.^**


End file.
